SPIRALE III: Derniers Orages
by youte
Summary: De nouvelles questions pour quatre de nos amis. Ils doivent aller en Avalon, mais comment? Loin des siens depuis des mois, Marguerite a changé mais ne sait comment aider ses nouveaux amis. Et si l'union faisait la force?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **SPIRALE III : Derniers Orages. 

**Auteur: **Youte.

**Date de début de rédaction: **14 avril 2005.

**Résumé: **_Les habitants de la Treehouse sont confrontés à d__'étranges aventures. _

_A la Treehouse, Roxton, Veronica, Malone et Challenger doivent faire face à bien des énigmes alors que le mal qui semble ronger le Plateau depuis des mois continue le carnage. Bien des vérités leur seront encore dévoilées, mais les plus grandes révélations les attendent à la Cité Blanche, Avalon. _

_Toujours bloquée en Terres-Maudites après bien des semaines, Marguerite a changé. Plus rapide, plus forte, plus sage, elle ne peut cependant pas accomplir de miracle. Et alors que son peuple d'adoption, les Lypsosiens, se meurent doucement décimés par une guerre provoquée par Celle dont le maléfice ronge le Plateau tout entier, il semble qu'un miracle serait justement le bienvenu. Mais comment pourrait-elle réussir là où tous échouent? Les écrits sacrés se trompent peut-être sur sa destinée. Ou alors n'est-elle que le centre d'un acte devant être accompli par l'alliance de bien plus?_

_Et tout ceci est bien le plus important, car le Plateau garde encore de grands mystères qu'ils s'efforceront tous de découvrir. _

_Tous les peuples ont une Histoire. Et même si celle des habitants originaires du Plateau est seulement murmurée par quelques Sages et parfois oubliée par toute une race, elle n'en a pas moins des conséquences sur le présent des explorateurs, qui se rendront compte qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle historique. Surtout lorsque étrangement les quelques personnes possédant ce savoir restent très mystérieux sur certains aspects, comme si prononcer certains mots, ou certains noms, pourraient éveiller les maux du passé. _

_Et justement, il est trop tard pour refermer la boite de Pandore…à présent, seule l'union de tous les descendants des Quatre Royaumes pourra peut-être sauvé le Plateau d'une haine ancestrale et d'un fantôme vengeur, pourtant oublié depuis des siècles… _

**Rating: **T.

**Indice temporel: **Trois semaines environ après le dernier chapitre de la seconde partie.

**Personnages principaux: **Marguerite, Roxton, Veronica, Malone, Abigail, Kayleen, Challenger, 'Elle' + figurants plus ou moins importants de Lypsos, d'Avalon, … (Persos connus évoqués: Summerlee, Finn, Xan, Thomas Layton) (Romances: M/R. V/N) (Amitiés: M/V, M/N, R/N…)

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient (allez avouez que vs êtes surpris, hum?), sauf tt ce que j'ai inventé…blah blah blah…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**I.**

**13 janvier 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse.**

Ned observa Roxton partir dans la jungle. Ces quelques temps il s'isolait souvent. Noël leur avait permis de passer un bon moment, mais l'absence de Marguerite avait tout de même pesé sur leur cœur. Et surtout sur celui du chasseur. Ça faisait déjà presque six mois que lui et Marguerite étaient séparés, et plus les jours défilaient sans nouvelle, plus leur espoir s'amenuisait. D'autant plus que leurs recherches avaient abouti le mois dernier à l'information d'un Shaman Naoki stipulant qu'après le Déséquilibre leur amie avait atterri derrière le Frontière Noire, c'était à dire le seul endroit du Plateau où ils étaient incapables d'aller et d'où personne ne revenait jamais.

Et ils n'avaient pas le moindre indice qu'elle était encore en vie, survivant en ces terres dont personne ne savait rien.

Malone ne faisait plus confiance à son intuition quant à la mort. Il l'avait déjà sentie mourir une fois, puis avait eu cette vision d'elle enfant se noyant. Et bien entendu c'était impossible.

Ignorant tout ça, il pouvait alors garder l'espoir que la femme pleine de ressources et de volonté ait survécu à l'inconnu et qu'un jour ils puissent trouver le moyen de se rendre en Terres-Maudites, ou qu'elle revienne jusqu'à eux d'elle-même, ce qui ne le surprendrait pas venant d'elle.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et il sourit en prenant une des mains de Veronica.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« A tout. Et à rien. Tu fais quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui? »

« Non. Je vais finir la peinture que j'ai commencé hier. Challenger est dans le labo. Deux mois et il a déjà rassemblé autant de trucs qu'il y en avait cet été! »

Elle s'éloigna après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Ned soupira. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Malgré le fait qu'à présent leur vie continuait, l'absence de Marguerite et son destin incertain peinaient toujours beaucoup Veronica. Et il ne voulait même pas penser à Roxton.

Finalement il se dirigea vers la chambre de Marguerite et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Prenant le journal avec lui il s'assit sur le lit et le feuilleta, avant de prendre la toute dernière page et de l'observer.

Trois dates. N'ayant aucun lien ni aucune signification quelconque du point de vue de Ned. Pourtant ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose d'important pour la femme si elle les avait ainsi notées au cours de sa vie. Mais quoi?

Au bout d'un moment il faillit le reposer. Mais dès qu'il amorça un geste il se retrouva embarqué dans une nouvelle vision.

_**VISION**_

_**08 juillet 1910.**_

_**Europe. Monte Carlo. **_

_La jeune femme de 21 ans entra précipitamment à l'intérieur et ferma la porte rapidement. Il faisait nuit et aucun son ne s'échappait des rues de la principauté. Sa jupe noire et sa chemise en soie rouge devait certainement avoir été impeccables plus tôt dans la soirée, mais à présent elles étaient chiffonnées, et bien que son visage était parfaitement maquillé quelques cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon._

_Ses mains gantées tenaient pour la gauche un petit sac noir et pour la droite un revolver qui avait sans conteste été utilisé plusieurs fois dernièrement. _

_Même si elle restait pourtant plutôt calme, il était assez aisé de voir en elle son agitation et oui, sa peur. Elle s'exprima à mi-voix en français, et même si Ned ne parlait pas couramment cette langue il fut stupéfait de comprendre ce qu'elle disait._

_« Génial. Tout simplement génial, Marguerite. En deux ans et demi tu trouves le moyen de t'embarquer dans un maudit mariage et de croire aux mots de cet espèce de salaud que tu as accepté pour mari, de supporter ses deux maîtresses et tous ses mensonges, de ne rien voir alors qu'il dilapidait ton argent pour lequel ta meilleure amie est morte et de le suivre jusqu'à Shanghai pour t'apercevoir enfin de ce qu'il faisait de ton héritage pour combler ses dettes. Maintenant il est mort, te laissant te débrouiller avec le découvert qu'il t'a laissée, et ses assassins te poursuivent jusqu'à Monaco pour avoir ta peau. Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de doubler leur patron sans savoir qui il était en réalité! Génial, ma fille! Alors là tu t'es surpassée! »_

_Tout en parlant elle vérifia la pièce puis son pistolet, qui s'avéra vide._

_« Merde! » Jura t-elle en le découvrant._

_Elle lâcha l'arme et ouvrit la fenêtre pour arriver sur le balcon._

_Des éclats de voix d'hommes se firent entendre dans le couloir, et ils commencèrent à frapper violemment la porte pour la défoncer._

_Marguerite observa autour d'elle, de plus en plus paniquée et continuant à se faire des remarques à mi-voix, comme elle le faisait sur le Plateau lorsqu'elle était stressée._

_« Il a fallu en plus avec ta chance légendaire que tu tombes sur le seul gars dans cette ville à être insensible à une belle femme tout ça parce que ce cher Gariks ne s'intéresse qu'aux hommes! Et en plus il est imperméable aux accords. Franchement la prochaine fois que tu veux voler quelqu'un, Marguerite, tu t'assureras qu'il n'est pas celui qui te recherche dans tout le pays parce que feu ton mari n'a pas remboursé ses foutues dettes! » Elle lança un dernier regard vers la porte qui commençait à céder. « Enfin, si tu survis cette fois. » Ajouta t-elle doucement, la voix tremblante._

_Ne perdant pas plus de temps elle monta sur la rambarde de fer du balcon, passa prudemment de l'autre côté et se laissa tomber sur celui d'en dessous, entrant sans préambule dans la chambre de ce qui était apparemment un hôtel._

_Une jeune femme cria et se décolla de l'homme engagé avec elle dans des activités nocturnes qui feraient frémir les Bonnes Sœurs de l'Internant dans lequel Marguerite avait séjourné toute petite. Et vu l'aspect de la blonde dans le lit, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle exerçait le plus vieux métier du monde. Quant à l'homme d'au mois 40 ans, il avait certainement femme et enfants à la maison, et n'avait visiblement aucun souci d'argent. _

_Marguerite leur lança à peine un regard et prit le coupe papier qui traînait sur le meuble à côté d'elle._

_« Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer. Continuez, je vous en prie. »_

_Complètement sans aucune gêne, elle s'approcha de la porte et écouta à l'extérieur. Les deux personnes dans le lit se couvrirent avec le drap et regardèrent cette femme, les yeux écarquillés. Le constatant Marguerite leur lança ce regard que Malone connaissait parfaitement._

_« Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre femme, vous? » Fit-elle froidement à l'homme, ses yeux clairs et glacés brillant étrangement à la lueur de la seule bougie allumée. _

_Tous sursautèrent en entendant la porte au-dessus d'eux céder. Des voix se firent entendre, un homme jura._

_« Trouvez-la! Fouillez toutes les chambres de cet endroit s'il le faut mais je la veux morte! »_

_Marguerite souffla anxieusement. Elle posa le regard sur la blonde, une femme qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle, et lui envoya le sac noir soudainement. Lorsque la prostituée l'ouvrit pour découvrir plusieurs petits diamants purs à l'intérieur, elle lança un regard ahuri à l'autre jeune femme._

_« Prends-ça, je pense que ça te servira. Fais-en bon usage, et un conseil: reste loin des hommes. »_

_Ouvrant prudemment la porte pour constater qu'aucun de ses poursuivants n'était encore arrivé là, elle sortit et descendit rapidement les deux derniers étages._

_Un des hommes montait la garde juste à l'extérieur. Marguerite l'observa puis soigna un peu plus son apparence et sortit avec un doux petit sourire et l'expression candide._

_L'homme ne la vit pas tout de suite et lorsqu'il le fit Marguerite trébucha volontairement et se rattrapa à lui, se redressant en restant très collée à son corps._

_« Oh, excusez-moi. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé de la boisson. »_

_Comme quasiment tous les hommes que Ned avaient vu, ce gaillard tomba sous le charme de la voix basse et volontairement sulfureuse et du regard mystifiant de Marguerite. Et également certainement du décolleté volontaire de la jeune femme. _

_« Vous ne voudriez pas m'aider? » Lui fit-elle en approchant doucement son visage de celui de l'homme, juste avant de le poignarder dans le ventre à l'aide du coupe papier. _

_Il s'écroula, et Marguerite soupira de dépit face au sang qu'elle avait récolté sur sa main puis se pencha vers sa victime, lui prenant son arme._

_« Ca apprendra à l'autre d'envoyer ses hommes contre quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent même pas. »_

_Elle se redressa, enjamba sans émotions le cadavre et se sauva, ses ennemis la poursuivant rapidement. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, à court de munitions et ayant abattu deux autres hommes, Marguerite se trouvait dans une impasse sombre, seule et sans sortie possible._

_Deux gaillards arrivèrent et elle leva précipitamment les mains._

_« Ecoutez! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Je ne savais rien de vos affaires! C'est Patrick qui-- »_

_« Il est trop tard, Madame Morris. »_

_« Je ne me nomme plus Morris. Il est mort, je suis veuve et je n'ai rien à voir avec les affaires de mon ex-mari. »_

_« Désolé pour vous. » Lui répliqua l'homme visiblement insensible. « Mais il me semble que les dettes de mon patron n'ont pas totalement été repayées. Et vous vous en êtes créées de nouvelles aujourd'hui. »_

_« Je le rembourserai! Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Morris m'a légèrement dévalisée et ne m'a rien laissé! Mais je peux-- »_

_« Gariks n'a pas cette patience. »_

_« Je-- »_

_« Non. »_

_Marguerite écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en le voyant appuyer sur la gâchette. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'échapper ou s'en sortir cette fois. La balle perça son abdomen et elle s'écroula sur le côté, le sang imbibant rapidement sa chemise et coulant sur le sol. _

_« Vraiment génial. » Murmura t-elle faiblement, et Malone se demanda comment elle pouvait être ainsi sarcastique dans un moment pareil._

_Ses yeux, toujours ouverts et brillants de larmes, s'éteignirent subitement, devenant fixes et ternes, et les faibles mouvements de sa poitrine disparurent alors qu'elle cessait de respirer. Le tireur s'approcha froidement d'elle et prit son pouls._

_« C'est bon, elle est morte. »_

_« Dommage. » Fit son collègue. « C'était vraiment une beauté. »_

_« Elle nous a quand même coûté cinq hommes en une soirée. »_

_Ils partirent et bientôt le silence régna sur la ville endormie en cette douce nuit d'été. Il devait être trois heure du matin, et dans ce quartier personne ne traînait._

_Malone s'approcha du cadavre de son amie, et constata pour la première fois à quel point elle était jeune en réalité, peut-être une vingtaine d'années. Il était simple de le constater sans cette aura de contrôle froid et d'assurance qui plus tôt l'enveloppait. Ou sans ce voile que seuls les personnes plus âgées avaient dans leur regard, prouvant quelque part leur fatigue et leurs sombres expériences. Ainsi inerte et neutre, vulnérable, elle se révélait encore si jeune, à peine entrée dans sa vie d'adulte. _

_Du moins à cet âge lui y entrait seulement, mais il était évident que Marguerite avait quitté l'enfance et l'adolescente des années plus tôt. Trop tôt. _

_Déjà à ce jeune âge elle semblait avoir tous les problèmes du monde. Et elle n'y avait pas survécu._

_Patiemment et anxieusement, Ned attendit quelques minutes, puis finalement le même étrange phénomène arriva et la fine lumière l'enveloppa. Elle ressuscita, avec visiblement la même extrême douleur que dans son autre vision, et mit quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, respirer de nouveau normalement et cesser ses tremblements et ses pleurs._

_Pâle et sonnée, elle se releva, une main plaquée là où la balle avait percé sa peau. Elle observa sa chemise tâchée de son propre sang avec un regard pétrifié, puis l'endroit sur le pavé où quelques instants plus tôt elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Tremblante, elle se pencha et tendit une main vers la petite flaque de sang pour en sortir une balle de métal._

_Elle la tint au creux de sa paume rouge sang durant quelques secondes, ses yeux brillants fixés sur elle, puis pâli alors qu'elle sembla se souvenir, se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, et lâcha soudainement le projectile mortel. Sa respiration devint plus rapide, elle se remit à trembler plus violemment, son regard terrifié passant de sa chemise au pavé, de son sang à son sang._

_Finalement elle s'appuya contre le mur et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la ruelle, restant prudente par pur instinct, certainement dans le but de quitter l'endroit et la principauté au plus vite._

_**FIN DE VISION**_

Malone sortit de la vision, et lâcha précipitamment le bouquin. Encore une fois! C'était impossible!

Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ces images d'horreur, et celles de sa dernière vision ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait!

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un tour du Plateau. Ou une métaphore.

Tant qu'il n'aurait pas tiré ça au clair il préférait ne rien dire aux autres. Seule Veronica était au courant de son autre vision, et il ne souhaitait pas la bouleverser davantage. De plus en dehors de la disparition de Marguerite elle n'avait plus eu aucun signe de sa mère, et elle disait que le Trion se faisait lourd à porter. Pourquoi? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais la jeune femme était inquiète, et elle sentait que quelque chose se passait ou se préparait.

**8888888888**

Roxton soupira et s'assit sur une pierre. Il était près de la grotte où Marguerite et lui avaient été enfermés tous ces mois plus tôt, et près de l'endroit où ils avaient retrouvé le pistolet de la jeune femme après sa disparition. Il aimait venir ici pour penser de temps à autres, et prier. Peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un l'entendrait et lui ramènerait la femme qu'il aimait et sans laquelle il n'était que la moitié de lui-même.

Soudainement il eut une étrange impression, comme s'il se sentait tomber à l'intérieur de lui-même, et lorsqu'il releva la tête il nota tout de suite la différence. La Nature semblait figée, aucun son ne transpirait, il avait même du mal à s'entendre respirer.

« Bonjour. »

Sursautant violemment devant ce son soudain, Roxton se retourna, fusil à l'appui, pour découvrir un vieil homme debout derrière lui, l'air serein et les yeux noirs brillants. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parcellés de blanc et ses vêtements, une toge blanche faite d'un étrange matériau à l'aspect très léger avec des finitions d'or, semblait très propre et de très bonne qualité.

« Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous? » Lui répliqua le chasseur en baissant partiellement son arme. Il savait d'expérience que vu ce qu'il se passait même s'il était menacé son bon vieux fusil ne pourrait rien pour lui.

« Mon nom est Emrold, de la lignée Folden. Je suis un Sage d'Avalon, plus précisément ex-Conseiller de mon état. »

« Avalon? Vous venez de là-bas? Mais comment vous… »

« Je ne suis pas là. Enfin, pas tout à fait. J'ai conduit un rituel qui me permet de communiquer avec vous quelques instants. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous présenter, cependant. »

« Vous ne savez pas qui je suis? » Demanda Roxton, plutôt surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que cette apparition sache tout de lui.

« Avons-nous déjà été présenté? »

« Non. »

« Alors comment voulez-vous que je le sache! Pour qui me prenez-vous? Un Sorcier de Zandor? Même les quelques derniers de leurs Descendants directs ne pourraient acquérir un tel savoir par les temps qui courent et l'appauvrissement de tous les dons ces derniers siècles. »

« Mais vous…je veux dire…vous…avez cherché à me contacter, alors… »

« Mon rituel m'a pris quelques jours, et était destiné à me faire entrer en contact avec une personne importante pour les évènements à venir, et proche de l'enfant de la Protectrice Abigail. Je ne peux atteindre un membre de la Lignée Pure ainsi, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. »

« Oh, hum, je suis John Roxton, Lord John Richard Roxton. Et je suis en effet un ami de Veronica Layton. »

« Bien. Enchanté, Seigneur Roxton. »

« Vous avez dit être ex-Conseiller, pourquoi le 'ex'? »

« Je me fais une peu âgé, je pense. Et puis certain de mes collaborateurs -nous sommes 30 à être en place dont cinq Grands Conseillers à tous moments, chargés de la direction de la cité et des affaires publiques et de justice-, eh bien certains n'étaient pas d'accord avec mes idées. Mais cela est une autre histoire. La raison pour laquelle j'ai cherché à vous contacter est que ma petite-fille a pressenti l'arrivée d'un événement majeur, événement qui tournera mal et qui mènera à la catastrophe si vous ne réussissez pas ce que je vais vous demander. »

« Une minute, votre petite-fille? »

« Oui. Elle a un don inné de voyance, don qui n'est pas pris au sérieux pas beaucoup à Avalon, car depuis des générations une telle naissance ne s'était pas produite. Mais elle ne peut rien définir clairement. Savez-vous où se trouve Lypsos? »

« L'ex Royaume? Les Terres-Maudites, oui je le sais. »

« Bien. Il vous faut atteindre ces terres, ou Avalon. »

« Nous avons essayé de trouver un moyen d'aller en Terres-Maudites pendant des semaines, mais c'est impossible. Et nous ignorons comment nous rendre à Avalon. Mais pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas avec les vôtres? »

« Cette histoire concerne Kerinè et Lypsos. C'est un sujet toujours amer pour beaucoup. Utilisez la Pierre Sacrée. Le Trion connaît le moyen, et l'héritière saura quoi faire. Je ne peux vous en dire plus. »

« Eh! Attendez! »

Mais le vieil Avalonien disparut, et autour de Roxton tout revint à la vie. Il inspecta une dernière fois les alentours avant de rentrer à la Treehouse.

**8888888888**

**Au même moment. **

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Extrémité Est des Basses-Terres.**

Sa rage la consumait. En quelques minutes Elle envoya toute Sa puissance sur plusieurs villages des Hautes-Terres et les détruisit. Ils voulaient jouer à ça? Sans problèmes pour Elle, ils le regretteraient.

A présent Sa puissance lui permettrait de prendre une forme et une enveloppe corporelle et Elle pourrait se déplacer où Elle le souhaiterait. Mais Avalon L'en empêchait! Elle ne pouvait rien faire, Son énergie était bloquée à cause de leurs stupides rituels et Elle ne pouvaient accomplir Son sort!

Mais ça ne L'empêcherait pas de massacrer des habitants encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Sa puissance lui permette enfin d'atteindre les autres dimensions. Elle pourrait alors retrouver Avalon et le leur faire payer directement!

Oui, qu'ils attendent dans leur merveilleuse Cité Blanche, Elle arriverait jusqu'à eux après avoir ravager toutes ces terres et tous les Descendants!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	2. Chapter 2

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**II.**

**20 janvier 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Hautes-Terres. La Treehouse**

« …et Assai m'a aussi dit que c'était arrivé à d'autres villages et campements. Selon les peuples les dieux se déchaînent. »

« D'où ça a pu venir, Veronica? Tu le sais? »

Elle hocha la tête à la question de Challenger.

« Ca converge avec ce que nous pensions. Tout à commencé dans les Basses-Terres. Et plus ça va, plus ça avance vers nous. »

« Comme si ça prenait plus de puissance. Curieux. »

« Des gens se font massacrer, des campements et des villages entiers, tout ça après ce qui nous est arrivé l'année passée. Peut-être y a t-il un lien? » Proposa Ned. Puis soudainement il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. « _Les dieux écraseront une main vengeresse sur les peuples_. C'était ce qu'avaient dit les Sages il y a quelques semaines. »

« Encore une vengeance. Et au niveau de tous les peuples cette fois-ci. Veronica, tu as réussi quelque chose avec la Pierre Sacrée? » Dit soudainement Roxton.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et elle hocha la tête.

« Je commence à comprendre, je pense. Plus ça va et plus le Trion me guide. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir atteindre les Terres-Maudites, plutôt Avalon. »

« Alors bientôt nous partirons. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Il était temps qu'ils agissent.

« Étrange. George, tu te souviens de cette prophétie? »

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais elle me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Peut-être a t-elle un lien avec tout ça? »

« Quoi? Quelle prophétie? » Demanda Veronica.

Challenger se tourna vers elle et son compagnon.

« Oh, eh bien, les Tarnoks et leur Shaman nous ont confié une prophétie très importante pour les leurs, rédigée il y a plus de trente ans déjà, je ne me souviens plus de la date exacte. »

« Et quelle était-elle? »

« Oh, quelque chose d'absurde, vraiment-- »

« Plus absurde que tout ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à présent? »

« Non, en effet. Selon elle un être naîtrait au présent et renaîtrait du passé, et mourrait quatre fois avant l'Ultime Accomplissement. C'est assez trouble. Mais pourquoi disais-tu, John, que-- »

« Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

« Ned? »

« Veronica, ma vision, tu t'en souviens? »

« Oui, tu crois que… »

« De quoi parlez-vous? » Leur demanda John.

« Il y a quelques semaines déjà j'ai eu une vision en touchant un des carnets de Marguerite. »

« Quoi? Quand? Qu'est-ce que tu voyais? »

« Eh bien…je…je l'ai vu à l'âge de six ans…se noyer. »

« Quoi! »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout! Elle a ressuscité peu de temps après, mais elle était morte sur le coup. Et j'en ai eu une autre il y a peu de temps, où je la voyais à Monte Carlo je pense, elle était adulte mais très jeune, elle devait avoir 20 ou 21 ans peut-être, c'était peu de temps après la mort de son mari, un certain Morris, Patrick Morris, et il lui avait laissé des dettes et des ennemis, et dans ma vision, elle s'est faite tuer. Un homme lui a tiré dessus à bout portant. Elle est morte mais elle a encore ressuscité. »

Pendant que John se remettait du choc de ces informations, Challenger lui s'assit sur une chaise, son esprit travaillant visiblement à 100 pour 100.

« Intéressant. Tu ne t'es jamais trompé dans tes visions, et ton don est centré sur la mort. Peut-être cette prophétie se révèle t-elle exacte. Les possibilités d'une telle connaissance… »

« C'est de Marguerite dont on parle! » S'exclama Roxton d'une voix légèrement aiguë. « Elle…elle ne peut pas être morte, elle ne peut pas avoir été tuée deux fois… »

« Peut-être » Lui dit doucement Veronica. « que c'est possible justement parce qu'il s'agit d'elle, Roxton. Marguerite est spéciale, tu le sais. »

Le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage, secoué. Six ans, vingt et un, noyée, mariage, tuée, tout tournait dans son esprit, et quelque part au fond de lui il savait que c'était vrai. Peut-être que Marguerite avait à présent moins peur de son passé et de lui que d'elle-même. Il n'avait jamais mesuré que les doutes qu'elle avait quant à sa nature profonde pouvaient ainsi aller si loin avec de tels secrets…

« Mais la prophétie parlait de quatre morts. » Dit Challenger.

« Sur le carnet il y a trois dates d'inscrites. Peut-être les a t-elle notées dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle découvre des réponses pour ces évènements. Je n'ai eu une vision que pour la première et la dernière. Mais il n'y en a pas quatre. Et pour cette histoire de renaissance du passé? »

Roxton lutta contre lui-même et contre sa promesse. Mais Marguerite était peut-être en danger en ce moment-même, car elle ne pouvait être morte, et il se devait d'agir.

« Marguerite pense…enfin sur le Plateau elle a découvert…nous avons découvert…qu'il est possible qu'elle soit une élue parce qu'elle serait la réincarnation d'une Grande Prêtresse, ou d'une Druidesse, du nom de Morrigan. »

« Oui, je me souviens des Druides. » Acquiesça Malone, évoquant leur aventure lors de leur première année, aventure qui ne lui était revenue en rêve que l'année passée.

« Une Prêtresse? C'était un titre pour les Sages du Royaume de Lypsos si l'on en croit les informations dans le carnet de ma mère. »

« En effet. Un être né au présent et qui renaît du passé…une réincarnation? Et pour les dates dans le carnet? » Demanda Challenger.

Malone acquiesça et partit dans la chambre de Marguerite avant de revenir avec le journal de leur amie.

Il l'ouvrit à la fin et lut:

« 29 novembre 1895, 13 mars 1899 et 08 juillet 1910. »

Tout le monde l'écouta puis soudainement les yeux de Veronica brillèrent.

« Quoi! »

Elle arracha le journal des mains de Ned et fixa son regard sur les dates, son visage virant soudainement au blanc.

« Oh c'est pas vrai. » Souffla t-elle d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

Les hommes la regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Veronica? » Lui demanda doucement Malone. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Ces…ces dates. Elles… » Levant des yeux brillants vers eux, elle avala difficilement. « Elles veulent dire quelque chose pour moi. »

« Comment ça? » Questionna Roxton.

« Mes parents sont arrivés sur le Plateau et se sont installés ici à cet endroit le 29 novembre 1895. Je suis née…ma date de naissance est le 13 mars 1899. Et…le jour où mon père est mort et où ma mère et moi sommes parties pour Avalon était le 08 juillet 1910. »

Tous les hommes se regardèrent, et Veronica continua d'une voix tremblante.

« Marguerite est morte…chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose de majeur dans ma famille. »

« Ou plutôt qu'il arrivait quelque chose d'important pour ta lignée, pour ta mère et toi je pense. Et la prophétie date de…certainement de juste avant la naissance de Marguerite, peut-être même du jour même de sa naissance. » Dit Challenger, réfléchissant aux possibilités.

« Ce qu'il se passe ici, la prophétie, ta mère et toi, Marguerite, tout est lié. Je me demande ce que peut être l'Ultime Accomplissement. »

« Tout ce que je sais, » Lui dit Roxton d'une voix assurée. « c'est qu'étant donné que Marguerite n'a encore rien fait elle est toujours en vie. »

« Trois dates, trois morts. Il en manque une. »

Malone avala difficilement au regard que lui lança Roxton. Il était rassuré de rien ne lui avoir dit quant à la douleur et aux tourments qu'il savait que Marguerite avait enduré. Mourir ne devait déjà pas être agréable, noyée à six ans, tuée par balle à 21, ce devait être traumatisant en plus de douloureux. Mais ressusciter n'avait pas l'air d'une partie de plaisir non plus, et il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que l'on ressentait dans ce cas là. Il n'allait certainement pas soumettre cela au chasseur, même si dans peu de temps il y penserait certainement de lui-même. Et ça n'avait sûrement échappé à personne que la seconde date correspondait seulement aux dix ans de Marguerite, si on se basait sur les six ans qu'elle avait en 1895.

« L'important pour le moment c'est que je puisse nous emmener à Avalon. Peut-être que là-bas ma mère pourra nous aider et nous dire ce qu'il se passe sur le Plateau ces derniers temps. Et peut-être saura t-elle retrouver Marguerite ou nous dire comment utiliser la Pierre Sacrée pour aller en Terres-Maudites. »

**8888888888**

**29 janvier 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Terres-Maudites. Village Varlaï.**

Marguerite se dirigea rapidement et en évitant toutes les personnes possibles vers la maison de Kayleen.

Elle venait d'un Conseil Varlaï entre les Hauts Mages et les Anciens, réunion tenue en prévision de celle inter-cités qui aurait lieu dans deux jours en ce village. Si elle ne devait pas tant aux Lypsosiens elle ne serait jamais allée à une de ces réunions, même si être au pouvoir et au courant avait toujours été attirant pour elle et avait fait partie de sa vie durant quelques années. Mais en ce moment elle n'avait tout simplement pas…ou alors _trop_ la tête à ça.

La situation devenait incontrôlable en ces contrées et en neuf siècles jamais les habitants des Terres-Maudites n'avaient vu les Créatures d'Ombre et la jungle aussi meurtrière et…vivante. L'atmosphère, déjà habituellement lourde de traces magiques sombres, était étrangement prenante, comme un manteau glacé qui les entourait et les emprisonnait petit à petit. Comme si la malédiction s'était soudainement alourdie. Même le ciel, qui pourtant était rarement dégagé en ces terres et toujours plus sombre, semblait irréellement couvert. La végétation, bien plus foncée ici, semblait également encore plus ténébreuse. Malgré les interdictions instaurées depuis un mois de sortir des cités sans excellentes raisons et sans escortes comportant au moins un Capitaine et plusieurs Mages entraînés et expérimentés, les morts s'accumulaient et les disparitions augmentaient. Tous les habitants, sensibles aux surnaturels de part leurs dons ancestraux, étaient tendus et prudents. Les fêtes et les repas collectifs réguliers en plein air se faisaient plus rares, pourtant les Lypsosiens les avaient toujours maintenus d'après ce que savait et ce dont avait été témoin Marguerite, même les semaines où il y avait eu plusieurs décès ils avaient toujours gardé ces réunions conviviales, gardant leur esprit ouvert et joyeux et profitant du fait d'être avec tous les autres membres de leur peuple. Ça leur permettait de garder le morale et faire vibrer leur espoir, c'était ce qui faisait leur incroyable force et leur admirable détermination, leur profonde bonté et leur courage aussi. Mais la musique et les rires se faisaient rares, et chez un peuple habitué depuis des siècles à l'incertitude, au combat et à l'isolement (Marguerite aurait été tentée de dire à la servitude et à l'enfermement, mais elle avait conscience que c'était la vie qu'ils avaient toujours connus et qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas choisi) ce silence et cette tension étaient particulièrement pesants.

Bref, le Conseil des Hauts-Mages s'était donc tenu entre les deux Anciens de Varlaï: Arman et Iris, et les deux autres Varlaïs ayant ce titre, c'était à dire Akina, une femme de 42 ans, et Kaen, un homme de 45, et bien entendu Marguerite. Varlaï semblait être la cité comportant le plus grands nombres de Descendants des grandes lignées magiques d'antan. A Lypsos toutes s'étaient éteintes ou étaient en grande voie de l'être, et les dernières branches résistantes semblaient être parmi les Varlaïs. Ces gens naissaient tous avec un potentiel plus important et étaient pratiquement tous Capitaines, finissant, s'ils vivaient assez âgés pour l'être, Hauts-Mages, voire même Anciens par la suite. Varlaï regroupait donc quatre des neuf Hauts-Mages Lypsosiens, Lorus en accueillait trois (les deux Anciens Samos et Arus et le Haut-Mage Jaris) et enfin Yarek n'en accueillait plus que deux depuis la mort des deux autres il y avait de cela trois ans (l'Ancienne Zoera et le Haut-Mage Luke).

Marguerite soupira et arriva enfin à bon port. Kayleen vivait seule dans une maison moyenne vers le bord de la petite cité, assez près des remparts. Les habitations étaient moins agglutinées dans ce coin et on pouvait ainsi y être plus au calme et avoir de la place derrière pour flâner ou s'entraîner.

Par habitude, Marguerite entra sans frapper et ne trouva personne à l'intérieur. Elle se servit un verre de jus de Kilac, un fruit très rafraîchissant qu'on trouvait dans le coin, et elle déposa son carquois et son arc sur la table. Aucun Mage se baladait sans ses armes ces temps-ci, et Marguerite encore moins. Ainsi elle garda son fouet, son poignard et ses deux petits couteaux qui ne la dérangeaient pas dans ses mouvements. Car même si le carquois noir et l'arc de bois sombre étaient tout comme le reste de son équipement extraordinairement légers et confortables à porter dans le dos, la jeune femme gardait cette habitude de les déposer dès qu'elle était en territoire connu.

Elle retrouva sa jeune amie à l'arrière de la maisonnée, s'exerçant à l'épée. Après quelques mouvements elle remarqua Marguerite et la rejoignit.

« Bonjour. Ça va? »

« Salut. Je sors du Conseil, alors j'avoue que j'aurai préféré passer une journée à la plage. »

« La plage? Au lac au centre des villages près de la Pierre Sacrée? Par les temps qui courent ce serait du quasi-suicide…quoi que ce serait certainement moins ennuyeux que de rester là toute la journée. »

Affichant un petit sourire devant la remarque et la frustration visible de son amie, et aussi face à son incompréhension devant sa plaisanterie, Marguerite se contenta d'hocher la tête, son esprit vagabondant vers des souvenirs quelque peu similaires mettant en jeu deux autres femmes, blondes celles-ci. Bien qu'être blond dans le coin était un fait extrêmement rare, puisque tous les Lypsosiens avait la peau claire et les cheveux bruns ou noirs, voire châtains foncés parfois.

Kayleen et Marguerite restèrent un moment assises sur l'herbe, fixant…le rempart à quelques mètres d'elles, même si, plongées dans leurs pensées, aucune des deux femmes ne le voyaient.

« Dis, les autres n'ont cessé de faire référence à des familles descendantes des grandes lignées magiques tout à l'heure, et à des faits datant d'il y a quelques décennies. Tu connais la lignée Skyrin, toi? »

Marguerite vit nettement les yeux de la jeune femme briller et son corps se tendre l'espace d'un instant.

« Oui, bien sûr que je connais. Je fais partie de cette lignée. »

« Quoi? Ah bon? »

« Mon nom complet c'est Kayleen Loriane Skyrin. »

« C'est dingue, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'en ai jamais su davantage sur toi, en fait. Au Conseil ils faisaient beaucoup référence à ta famille. Ta lignée semble respectée et puissante. »

« C'est une des plus anciennes et puissantes familles Lypsosiennes, oui. L'une des quelques dernières d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne reste que moi. » Fit la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.

Marguerite l'observa un instant en silence. Les yeux verts de son amie étaient lointains et dirigés droit devant elle. Son épée déposée à côté d'elle et sa ceinture d'armes sur une table plus loin, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et les bras les entourant, Kayleen semblait bien vulnérable. Tout à coup Marguerite se souvint qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans, et en aurait 20 en juillet. Elle était si jeune…et pourtant, en temps normal ça ne se remarquait même pas. Elle se battait mieux que la plupart des Guerriers des environs, elle avait vu bien des horreurs et tué bien des créatures qui n'auraient pas leur place dans les autres terres du Plateau, et elle dirigeait souvent des Mages bien plus âgés qu'elle. Mais aucun ne s'en rendait compte, car dans ces terres c'était monnaie courante. D'autres étaient dans son cas. L'espérance de vie étant ce qu'elle était en Terres-Maudites, ils n'avaient pas le choix, et comme partout ailleurs certains d'entre eux étaient destinés à grandir plus rapidement que d'autres.

« Tu sais…tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille. Pas vraiment. » Lui dit doucement Marguerite.

Bien entendu, il y avait une année jamais elle ne se serait conduite ainsi. Mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis, et si rapidement. Elle avait changé, et elle aimait à penser que c'était dans une bonne direction. Et cet endroit, aussi sombre et malsain qu'il était, lui inspirait paix et appartenance. Ici elle avait trouvé une partie de ses réponses, même si elle y était enfermée loin de ses amis, sa famille, loin de Roxton. Tous ces gens lui inspiraient étrangement confiance. Elle se sentait bien, malgré tout.

Kayleen eut un faible sourire et elle tourna des yeux voilés vers elle.

« C'est vrai. » Lui répondit-elle doucement. « Tu voudrais savoir quoi? »

Haussant les épaules, Marguerite l'observa.

« J'en sais rien. Ce que tu veux. »

« Eh bien…mon père se nommait Karlax. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus ciels. C'était un homme bon et courageux, un grand guerrier. Il aimait beaucoup la musique et jouait souvent de la dyamère, il aimait chanter. »

Marguerite avait souvent vu des dyamères, ces sortes de guitares aux doux sons mélodieux. Elle-même avait apprit grâce à Brynn à jouer du polytion, une sorte de violon en plus simplifié.

« Ma mère se nommait Élina. Je…je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais elle était très belle, elle avait les cheveux noirs aussi et bouclés, un peu comme les tiens. Elle avait les yeux verts mais plus foncés que les miens. Elle aimait s'amuser et rire, et me lire et me raconter des histoires. C'était un grand Capitaine, digne de la lignée Skyrin. »

« Comment ça? Tu as pris le nom de ta mère? »

Surprise, Kayleen haussa les épaules.

« Ben oui. Tu voudrais que je l'ai pris où? Chez le voisin? »

« Non. Mais là d'où je viens les enfants prennent le nom du père. »

« Oh. Et bien ici ça dépend. Par défaut c'est celui de la mère, puisqu'elle donne naissance, mais suivant comme l'enfant grandira et se rapprochera plus de son père ou de sa mère dans ses actions, il pourra se présenter par l'un ou l'autre des noms, voire le deux. »

« Intéressant. Et bien plus juste. »

« Ton monde doit être vraiment étrange. »

« Vraiment différent et varié, en tous cas. Tes parents avaient l'air de gens formidables. »

Kayleen eut un doux sourire.

« Ils l'étaient. Ma mère est morte en 1913, quand j'avais cinq années. Nous étions dans la jungle avec d'autres pour aller chercher des fruits, mais une plante carnivore, tu sais, l'Arlacus, l'a attaquée. Et comme tu l'as appris une fois qu'elle a sa proie…eh bien, il est déjà trop tard pour intervenir. Mon père est décédé l'année suivante, lorsque nous allions au village Yarek, tué par une Ombre, comme tous ceux tués chaque année par ces maudites créatures. Les quelques hordes de raptors que nous croisons de temps en temps semblent des animaux domestiques à côté! »

Le ton ironique que la jeune fille prit n'effaça pas à l'oreille expérimentée de Marguerite la tristesse et l'amertume de sa voix. Kayleen avait été présente pour chacune des morts de ses parents qui n'avaient eu lieu qu'à quelques mois d'intervalle. Puis elle avait été seule, même si ici les orphelins qui n'avaient plus un seul membre de leur lignée en vie étaient largement pris en charge par tous. Pourtant c'était bien différent que d'avoir une famille, voire même une tante éloignée ou un lointain grand cousin.

Avec une certaine hésitation, Marguerite lui mit une main dans le dos pour la consoler.

« C'est certain que vos Raptors Noirs sont bien différents de ceux que nous rencontrions dans les Hautes-Terres. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. Mais je finirai certainement mes jours à un âge jeune sous les griffes et les dents d'une Ombre. Et ça semble encore davantage probable ces jours-ci. »

« Si…si j'arrive à trouver le moyen de retourner là-bas, et de rejoindre mes amis, tu viendrais? »

Surprise, Kayleen l'observa, les quelques traces de larmes dans ses yeux disparues.

« Avec toi? »

« Oui. Comme ça tu pourrais voir comme c'est là-bas, en dehors des descriptions que tu peux avoir des visions des Hauts-Mages. Et puis tu pourrais rencontrer bien d'autres espèces et d'autres peuples, profiter d'un peu plus qu'un jour de soleil toutes les deux semaines, et tu pourrais rencontrer mes amis. »

« J'avoue que voir ce fameux John Roxton m'intéresserait. Et aussi ton amie, l'héritière de la Lignée des Protectrices. Mais…j'ai des responsabilités ici. Je suis Capitaine. Mon peuple, ma terre…j'appartiens à ces lieux. Ma place est ici. »

« Je suis bien placée pour dire qu'on ne sait jamais avec certitude où est sa place. Et puis si je trouve un moyen pour partir, j'aurais aussi trouver un moyen pour revenir. Alors, tu me suivrais? »

Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui semblait si important que la jeune fille la suive. Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas à avoir à dire au revoir à encore une amie de plus.

Finalement Kayleen eut un petit sourire.

« Je te suivrai, je pense. »

Marguerite lui sourit, puis elle reprit un air sérieux.

« Ils parlaient de quelqu'un de ta lignée qui a disparu il y a quelques années. »

« Oh. Oui. Ça date déjà d'un moment, c'était bien avant ma naissance en fait. Ma mère avait une grande sœur, Loriane. Elles avaient une bonne différence d'âge, ma mère avait 15 ans en 1886 lorsque Loriane a disparu, et elle en avait 23. D'après ce que me racontait ma mère, Loriane était une jeune femme très belle et forte, avec un caractère très marqué. Elle disait toujours qu'elle avait le plus sale caractère qui était et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la langue dans la poche, qu'elle était fière et têtue, mais que c'était une femme au grand cœur, noble et courageuse, qui aurait tout fait pour les siens. Elle aussi était Capitaine, et elle était puissante et très reconnue. Maman disait toujours qu'elle était très curieuse, et qu'elle avait sans arrêt le nez plongé dans un manuscrit. Un peu comme toi, quand j'y pense. »

« Eh! »

« Enfin, depuis qu'elle était toute petite Loriane était passionnée parce que qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'autre côté de la Frontière Infranchissable, et en dehors du Plateau aussi. Elle passait beaucoup de temps près de la Pierre Sacrée, et un jour lors de l'une de ses excursions en 1886 elle a disparu. On ne l'a jamais retrouvée et personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. C'est certainement le plus grand mystère de ma famille. Tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui c'est que je n'ai jamais eu une chance de la connaître avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et ne meurt certainement. »

« Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, je dois avoir l'arbre généalogique le plus court qui puisse exister sur cette planète! Il se résume à un seul prénom sans rien d'autre autour! »

« C'est vrai. Désolée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai appris à faire avec. Je souhaiterais juste…j'en sais rien. Je sais que je suis une réincarnation d'une femme de Lypsos très puissante, Grande Prêtresse et qui a été sacrifiée par ses confrères pour avoir détruit une bonne partie de la civilisation de l'époque et qui a été damnée par tous jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et je porte la même marque de naissance qu'elle. Je sais pratiquement tout de sa vie et de sa famille alors que ça s'est passé il y a plus de neuf siècles! Et pourtant je suis incapable de dire les circonstances de ma propre naissance ou même mon propre nom. »

Elles restèrent un moment dans le silence, toutes deux peu habituées à avoir de telles conversations l'une avec l'autre, du moins pas aussi longues et développées.

Le soleil se couchait sur le Plateau, et quelque part, Marguerite se demanda si c'était bien le même qu'elle voyait de la Treehouse. Tout lui paraissait si éloigné, elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir été ici durant des années. Mais il était vrai que ça faisait déjà trois mois et demi depuis le Déséquilibre et son arrivée ici…et depuis sa mort.

A cette pensée elle frissonna. Elle voulait bien croire que ça faisait partie de toute cette histoire de prophétie et d'elle ne savait encore quelle invention magique, mais elle détestait se souvenir de ces quatre horribles et terrifiantes expériences. Selon les Anciens c'était terminé de ce côté là, et à présent qu'elle avait la connaissance de son statut et qu'elle avait une grande partie des souvenirs et savoirs de Morrigan en elle sa destinée était déjà bien accomplie.

Aujourd'hui élue, réincarnation d'une Grande Prêtresse, Guerrière et Haut-Mage, elle pouvait réellement dire que ces quatre titres combinés à ses particularités et à la myriade des occupations qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie lui conféraient le passé le plus hétéroclite et complet de tous ceux qui pouvaient y avoir sur cette planète!

Si seulement elle pouvait parvenir dans ses méditations et ses rêves à enfin obtenir des souvenirs de Morrigan comment utiliser la Pierre Sacrée, elle pourrait enfin avoir un chemin à suivre.

Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, car les terres de Lypsos devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses et mortelles, et elle sentait ça ne ferait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Si ces écritures sacrées disaient vrai, comme elles l'avaient été jusqu'à présent, Marguerite devait être la libération de ce peuple. Et elle savait et sentait que si elle voulait agir, ce serait pour très bientôt.

Ou alors il serait trop tard, pour eu tous comme pour elle, comme pour le Plateau, comme pour Avalon. Et comme pour la Protectrice.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, l'essence de Morrigan s'éveilla partiellement, et une phrase, une nécessité, un devoir, s'imposa dans son esprit.

_La Lignée devait être préservée…_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	3. Chapter 3

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**III.**

**14 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Autre dimension. Le Plateau. Avalon.**

La journée avait débuté comme n'importe quelle autre pour Abigail Hélénis Layton. Du moins comme n'importe quelle autre de ces derniers mois. Car ici dans la Cité Blanche tous les Sages et les Avatars étaient tendus, recherchant le moyen de venir à bout de celle qui s'était éveillée au sein des Basses-Terres et qui faisait chaque jour davantage de victimes.

Mais rien, même dans ses plus beaux rêves éveillés, n'auraient pu lui prédire la message qu'un Avatar lui avait communiqué en cette douce matinée bénie entre toutes. Quatre visiteurs étaient apparus près de la Pierre Sacrée.

Et à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, après des années et des années d'attente, elle avait été réunie avec son enfant unique, sa merveilleuse petite fille devenue une magnifique, intelligente et puissante jeune femme.

Abigail avait ensuite fait la connaissance de ses trois amis, dont un jeune homme américain devenu le compagnon de Veronica. Les heures suivantes avaient été passées en visites, présentations, explications et histoires de toutes sortes. Et beaucoup de rires avaient été entendus durant toute la journée dans les appartements de la Protectrice.

« Mais alors, savez-vous ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, madame Layton? » Lui demanda Malone.

Ils étaient réunis dans la salle à manger de la Protectrice et discutaient des derniers événements avec beaucoup plus de sérieux que précédemment durant les légères discussions qui avaient composé cette journée qui se finissait. Veronica et ses amis avaient été particulièrement stupéfaits par cette cité aux allures grecques antiques, voire romaines en certains points ,et par ses habitants si calmes et respectueux devant leur Protectrice et l'héritière qu'ils saluaient tous de la même manière. Les tenues avaloniennes, si différentes de celles des autres peuples du Plateau avec leurs matières fines et légères et leurs designs élégants, rappelaient aussi par certains aspects certaines des tenues de la Rome Antique, avec des touches ça et là de choses plus surprenantes, tels que leurs bijoux et leurs armes. Ce peuple était différent des autres qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré, tous avaient la peau bronzée mai les cheveux très clairs et des tenues blanches ou aux couleurs pâles.

Abigail hocha la tête à la question du journaliste, arrachant son regard de Veronica, qui avait cessé de sourire mais dont les yeux brillaient de joie depuis qu'elles s'étaient serrées dans leurs bras.

« Oui, nous l'avons découvert il y a un moment déjà. Une entité qui avait été jadis bannie s'est éveillée l'été dernier. Depuis son réveil, elle n'a eu de cesse de récupérer et de nourrir sa puissance, pour ensuite la jeter sur les terres et les peuples. Plus elle augmente sa puissance, et plus elle la contrôle et peut atteindre des endroits lointains. A l'heure actuelle, elle peut atteindre la totalité des Basses-Terres et un tiers des Hautes-Terres. »

« Mais d'où sort-elle? »

« Oh, vous savez John, son origine remonte à très loin. Plus d'un siècle avant même la Guerre Finale des Epoques Sombres. A cette époque elle était une Sage du royaume de Venkoria, du nom de Lanyria. Mais elle a été corrompue par le mal et souhaitait obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir. Elle a été bannie du royaume et a parcouru le Plateau tout en continuant à augmenter sa puissance, jusqu'à pouvoir en vivre pendant plus de 130 ans. Au moment de sa mort, lorsque son énergie ne suffit plus à la maintenir en vie, elle a vendu son âme et est devenue une entité capable de prendre n'importe quel corps et d'ainsi vivre éternellement. Pendant toute son existence elle a semé le trouble et la peur partout où elle passait, mais les Royaumes étaient bien trop occupés en ces Epoques Sombres et emmitouflés dans leurs querelles et déclins pour s'en occuper. Lanyria allait atteindre le paroxysme de son pouvoir au moment de la Guerre Finale. Le seul espoir si elle y était parvenue aurait été Kerinè, mais comme vous le savez sa propre histoire a tourné rapidement au drame. La Tempête de Kerinè a grandement affaibli Lanyria, et deux années plus tard au moment où elle allait s'en remettre les peuples ont agis. Tous les Sages survivants se sont réunis, quelques Shamans Venkoriens, Sorciers Zandoriens et Magiciens Avaloniens, sous la direction de notre ancêtre, la Protectrice Lyrin. Ensemble ils l'ont affaiblie et emprisonnée dans une grotte sacrée située à l'Est des Basses-Terres par des sorts et des rituels particulièrement compliqués et puissants. Des sorts que nous ne pouvons recréer à cause du nombre beaucoup trop bas de Sages actuels et de leur ignorance et de leur manque de puissance. L'endroit où se situe la grotte avait été déserté sous ordre de Lyrin. »

« Alors comment pouvons-nous la contrer aujourd'hui? »

« Là est bien le problème, Veronica. Les Avaloniens réfléchissent à cette énigme depuis des mois sans trouver aucune solution. »

Un peu plus tard Veronica et sa mère allèrent se balader dans le palais tout en discutant tranquillement.

« Tu sais Veronica, ça m'a vraiment beaucoup coûté d'avoir à te prendre tes souvenirs de tes deux mois à Avalon avec moi avant de te ramener aux Amazones. Je suis vraiment navrée. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, maman. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons enfin réunies. Et je--. »

« Veronica, qu'y a t-il? »

« Cette endroit, cette salle…elle n'a pas changé. »

« Comment ça? »

Elles venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, totalement vide comme souvent. Veronica observait, fascinée, les dizaines de portraits de leur lignée le long des murs, les six hautes et élégantes colonnes blanches, l'estrade, les meubles, tout.

« Dans un rêve il y a quelques mois j'ai vu Lyrin et Arec dans cette salle. C'était au moment de la Guerre Finale…maintenant je sais qu'ils parlaient de Kerinè. »

« Lyrin a eu ses tords dans cette guerre. Et elle a surtout eu ses tords avec Kerinè. Avoir ainsi abandonné sa fille aînée par peur des conséquences de son union avec un Prêtre Lypsosien était une grave erreur. »

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Certaines qui ont plus de conséquences que d'autres. »

Abigail sourit à sa fille et hocha la tête, avant de noter le voile de tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Tu parles en personne d'expérience? » Demanda t-elle doucement.

Veronica haussa les épaules.

« Oh, disons que cette dernière année n'a pas été des plus faciles. »

Elles allèrent s'asseoir et Abigail l'observa avant de parler.

« Tu sais, j'ai sentie la présence de cette fille arrivée du futur. »

« Finn. » Sourit Veronica.

« J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant sur elle. »

« Comment ça? »

« Sais-tu quelque chose d'elle ou des siens? »

« Pas grand chose. Je ne sais même pas son nom de famille. Elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Elle était encore très jeune lorsque son monde a été détruit par la guerre nucléaire…ou un mot comme ça. Même le souvenir de sa famille était flou. Mais elle est née et vivait sur le Plateau. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai découvert qui elle était. » Dit sa mère avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi? Alors? »

« Finn est la Protectrice de son temps. »

Veronica écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment! Protectrice? Finn! Mais elle n'en savait rien…le Trion, le Plateau! »

« Je suppose qu'au fil des générations les connaissances ont petit à petit disparu et qu'avec la destruction de son monde et la mort de sa mère si tôt elle l'ignorait totalement. Peut-être même sa mère et sa grand-mère ignoraient-elles leur rôle également. »

« Mais…si Finn était …est Protectrice, alors… »

« Elle est l'héritière de notre lignée, oui. »

Abigail eut un petit rire devant l'expression de sa fille.

« C'est pas drôle! » Protesta Veronica. « J'ai passé plusieurs mois avec mon arrière arrière quelque chose petite-fille! Sans même savoir que c'était ma descendante! »

« Notre descendante, oui. Et excuse-moi d'être ravie de savoir qu'un jour tu me donneras une petite-fille. Qui sait, peut-être même un petit-fils aussi, ou même plusieurs. Et peut-être qu'Edward y contribuera! »

« Maman! »

« Quoi? Tu sais que pour faire un enfant il faut être deux? »

« Maman! »

« Ca va, j'arrête. »

Elles discutèrent un petit moment, puis Abigail, grâce au Trion qu'elle avait de nouveau autour du cou, sentit d'autres sentiments sombres provenir d'elle.

« Veronica, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Oh rien. En ce moment je pense juste beaucoup à quelqu'un. »

« Cette femme que vous avez plusieurs fois évoqué aujourd'hui? »

« Hum. Marguerite. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas parlé davantage d'elle. Que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Nous n'en sommes pas certains. Pouvons-nous en parler plus tard, s'il te plait? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux, chérie. »

« Merci. »

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à échanger leurs souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que chacune, grandement heureuse et satisfaite, aille se coucher.

**8888888888**

**15 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Terres-Maudites. Village Varlaï.**

Sans attendre le lever du soleil, Marguerite prit ses armes - poignards, fouet, arc, carquois et épée - et sortit tout en s'attachant les cheveux. Même en cette heure matinale, il devait même pas être cinq heure du matin, plusieurs Mages patrouillaient et se baladaient dans les rues, voire même s'entraînaient. Mais la jeune femme avait l'esprit bien trop occupé par ses songes pour le noter, et elle n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de ressentir leur tension et la malédiction malsaine que le vent colportait toujours en ces lieux.

Elle rejoignit rapidement la maison Skyrin et y pénétra silencieusement. Kayleen dormait encore, et Marguerite se stoppa un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie ainsi dormir, en dehors des fois où elles et leurs compagnons avaient dû camper dans ces maudits bois, et ainsi reposée et détendue Kayleen semblait réellement innocente. C'était triste qu'elle n'ai pas eu le droit à une enfance et à un soutien familial. Étant une Skyrin et Capitaine à à peine 17 ans elle avait dû être celle qui savait, celle qui protégeait, celle qui soutenait, et pas le contraire.

Étrangement, Marguerite, ayant elle-même dû grandir très rapidement, sans enfance ou innocence, sans jeux normaux ni aide, éprouva de la colère et de l'amertume face au sort de Kayleen. Elle aurait aimé que la jeune fille grandisse avec ses parents, dans un monde différent de celui-ci, un monde qui n'avait pas été maudit neuf siècles plus tôt par un concours de circonstances aussi stupide qu'aléatoire. Elle aurait aimé être là plus tôt pour elle. Pourtant jamais Marguerite n'avait ainsi ressenti de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un, même pas pour ses amis. Elle savait qu'on ne pouvait rien contre les aléas de la vie, qu'on ne pouvait rien contre ce monde aussi sombre qu'injuste. Elle savait de part ses propres expériences amères que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas une existence tranquille et subissaient des épreuves. Et pourtant pour Kayleen ça semblait différent.

« Kayleen. » L'appela t-elle doucement en lui déposant une main sur l'épaule.

De part sa vie, son entraînement, ses réflexes et ses sens surnaturels il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune femme se réveille. Marguerite elle-même après des mois dans ces contrées, un entraînement ardu et le douloureux apprentissage de ses dons pouvaient se réveiller au moindre bruit dans la seconde. (Ce qu'elle ne faisait certainement un an auparavant!)

« Marguerite? Quel est le problème? » Fit Kayleen en s'asseyant rapidement et en portant une main à ses armes.

« Calme-toi. Rien de grave. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille? »

« J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. Je sais. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu sais quoi? »

« Morrigan. Elle m'a montrée. Je sais comment utiliser la Pierre Sacrée. Il faut qu'on aille sur place. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas lire l'Avalonien. »

« Maintenant je le peux. J'avais raison, les Protectrices avaient bien protégé leurs écrits contre les étrangers. Mais à présent je peux les déchiffrer. »

Kayleen termina de s'habiller, se coiffa et enfila ses armes.

« Alors tu pourras repartir sur les Hautes-Terres? »

A sa plus grande surprise, Marguerite secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Quoi? »

« Je dois me rendre à Avalon. »

A ces mots, le Capitaine se figea.

« Avalon? Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais qu'Avalon est la clé. »

« Marguerite, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue la Cité Blanche. Si ça se trouve tu n'y seras pas le bienvenu. »

« Je sais ce que les tiens pensent des Avaloniens et des Protectrices. Et c'est pourquoi je ne m'y rendrai pas tout de suite. Ce matin à lieu le Grand Conseil entre tous les Hauts-Mages et les Capitaines des trois cités. J'ai des choses à dire. » Expliqua Marguerite, l'expression fermée, les yeux brillant de détermination et la voix firme.

« Quoi? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on mette un terme à cette situation. »

Deux heures plus tard le Conseil allait bon train dans la salle de réunion du village Varlaï. Les neuf Hauts-Mages dont les cinq Anciens, les seize Capitaines (un était décédé quinze jour plus tôt) et Marguerite étaient tous réunis. Tous soumettaient leurs explications quant à l'augmentation ces derniers mois de l'agressivité et de l'organisation des Créatures d'Ombre et de la végétation meurtrière des terres. Il y avait eu une dizaine de morts ces dix derniers jours, et l'atmosphère s'était encore obscurcie, l'ombre s'étendant et s'épaississant sur les contrées de Lypsos.

« Et il y a pire. » Dit Luke, à présent le dernier Haut-Mage de Yarek si on enlevait l'Ancienne Zoera. « Plusieurs équipes ont repéré derrière la Colline Noire des troupes d'Ombres de plus de quinze individus, qui semblaient attendre. Pourtant leurs groupes n'excèdent d'habitude pas le nombre de six. Si elles s'organisent ainsi, ce ne peut être que dans le but d'attaques formées et stratégiques. »

« Si elles attaquent de la sorte les groupes de voyageurs et les chasseurs, nous avons peu de chance de nous en sortir sans dommage. Les morts vont se multiplier. » Acquiesça Arus.

Marguerite, qui était restée silencieuse jusque là, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'agir. »

« Et que proposez-vous, Haut-Mage Marguerite? » lui demanda Iris, l'Ancienne Varlaï.

« Je sais à présent comment activer la Pierre Sacrée. » Un murmure suivit ces mots, mais elle les ignora. Elle savait qu'ils l'écouteraient jusqu'au bout, du moins pour une bonne partie, parce que non seulement elle était depuis plusieurs mois l'une des leurs, l'une des plus puissants, un Haut-Mage reconnu, mais qu'en plus elle était une étrangère qui avait vu plusieurs mondes, et une élue, réincarnation de la Grande Prêtresse Morrigan. « Je sais lire ses inscriptions et je pourrai l'utiliser. Je connais votre histoire et celle du Plateau. Et j'annonce ainsi devant ce Conseil mon intention de me rendre en Avalon, dès aujourd'hui. »

Un nouveau murmure et quelques exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts. Marguerite continua en élevant un peu plus la voix, son expression comme toujours impassible et sa voix déterminée, plus autoritaire que d'ordinaire.

« La situation n'affecte pas seulement ces terres, mais l'ensemble du Plateau. J'ai été témoin de ses effets sur les Hautes-Terres. Quoiqu'il se passe, ça ne peut être qu'important et dangereux. La malédiction nous isole ici, mais Avalon saura forcément de quoi il retourne. » Elle se leva doucement, faisant inconsciemment appel à ses dons pour insinuer une idée de puissance dans l'esprit de ses interlocuteurs, et tous l'écoutèrent dans un silence respectueux. « Je crois qu'il est temps que votre peuple reprenne contact avec ses origines, avec les autres terres du Plateau, et avec Avalon. »

Ces mots provoquèrent différentes réactions: doute, crainte, colère, haine même, hésitation, résignation, inquiétude.

« Avalon n'a que faire des nôtres! » S'écria un Capitaine Lorus, une femme d'environ 30 ans.

« Elle a raison! Ca fait des siècles que nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes! Les Protectrices n'ont jamais bougé! Nous avons survécu et nous pouvons continuer! »

« Oui! »

Marguerite, impassible, les laissa dire. Elle avait été dans cette situation d'autres fois dans sa vie, dans d'autres pays, face à d'autres cultures. Et elle savait d'expérience que rien n'était joué tant que les dirigeants, les plus respectés ou les plus puissants, ici les Hauts-Mages, n'auraient pas prononcé leur avis.

Près d'elle Kayleen ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter.

L'Ancien Arman des Varlaï leva une main pour imposer le silence.

« Je suis les idées de mes congénères. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous abaisser à rechercher de l'aide auprès d'Avalon. »

Un de moins. Mais Marguerite le comprenait, elle aussi était très fière de caractère.

Zoera intervint, la vielle femme avait les yeux brillant de dédain.

« Il est hors de question qu'on fasse cela! Les Avaloniens se fiche de ce qu'il se passe ici et ce-- »

Froidement, avec une énergie et une autorité sorties de nul part et qui la surprirent elle-même, Marguerite la coupa.

« Avec tout le respect que je dois aux vôtres, il n'est plus temps de jouer les fiers et de renier la situation. Votre peuple se meurt! Dans quelques décennies il s'éteindra. Et la menace qui est née au sein du Plateau a provoqué ce qu'il se passe ici, et accélère la disparition de votre civilisation. Les Créatures ne s'apprêtent pas à établir un Conseil. Elles vont attaquer en nombre les Lypsosiens qui sortiront pour les tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prêtes à appliquer la phase finale du plan de l'ennemi qui s'est réveillé sur le Plateau, et là elles déferleront en masse sur les trois cités et vous massacreront! » Marguerite accentua sa voix par dessus les murmures. « Vous savez cela tout comme je le sais. Vous avez beau être le peuple le plus puissant et le plus respectable, je crois, que j'ai rencontré, vous n'y survivrez pas, et que ce soit par cette guerre qui se prépare ou par le Temps, vous disparaîtrez. » Soudainement Marguerite se rendit compte que tous avaient cessé de parler et l'écoutait, mais elle ne se posa pas de question, et sa voix rebaissa, prenant des tons sombres et définitifs. « La malédiction des Prêtres de l'Ancien Royaume dure depuis des siècles, et jamais les vôtres ne l'ont méritée. Toute malédiction a une solution, une clé pour la réduire à néant, et celle-ci n'est pas une exception. Après plus de 900 ans ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps de tenter d'y faire quelque chose? Ne voudriez-vous pas pouvoir vous balader sans risquer votre mort à chaque seconde? Ne voudriez-vous pas que vos enfants aient la chance de grandir sans devenir orphelin du jour au lendemain? La solution ne se trouve pas ici, de ça il n'y a aucun doute. J'ignore si Avalon s'avérera détenir les réponses, mais quelque chose en moi m'y guide, et je suivrai mon intuition. Croyez-moi, je connais les tords qu'ont eu les Avaloniens et la Protectrice Lyrin, et je connais aussi les tords qu'ont eu vos ancêtres. Mais à présent il serait peut-être temps que vous tentiez d'oublier et de reconstruire. Avec ou sans l'aval du Conseil, je partirai. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et sur mon honneur je jure que je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, puis Jaris, les seul Haut-Mage Lorus avec Arus et Samos, (tous trois étant amis de Marguerite) parla doucement.

« Vous avez sans doute raison sur beaucoup de choses, Dame Marguerite. Nous manquons de recul et d'impartialité. Étant donné les circonstances, je pense que nous pourrions mettre à profit vos dons, et envoyer une délégation, ne serait-ce que pour connaître cette mystérieuse menace qui pèse sur le Plateau et avoir une chance de pouvoir survivre. Je vous suivrai. »

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent à ses dires. Arus et Samos échangèrent un regard, et le second prit la parole.

« Le Haut-Mage Jaris représentera les Lorus auprès de vous. »

L'Ancienne Iris prit la parole.

« Je pense qu'Arman a trop laissé libre-court à ses émotions. Je souhaite également avoir une chance de mettre une fin à cette folie et cette damnée malédiction qui a déjà tant enlevé à notre peuple. Je ne suis plus vraiment jeune, et j'espère vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir voir le soleil briller et illuminer nos merveilleuses terres plusieurs jours d'affilé. »

Soudainement Kayleen se leva.

« Ancienne Iris, Ancien Arman. Hauts-Mages Akina et Kaen. » Salua t-elle. « Je représenterai les Varlaïs auprès de Marguerite et de Jaris. »

La vielle femme hocha la tête et eut l'ombre d'un sourire face à sa jeune compatriote.

« Ce sera un honneur que de t'avoir pour représentante, Kayleen de la lignée Skyrin. »

Plus loin derrière plusieurs Capitaines, un immense homme, aussi grand que fort, brun aux yeux noirs, s'avança. Il avait une grande épée dans le dos et une hache à la ceinture, le visage totalement fermé.

« Ancienne Zoera, Haut-Mage Luke. » Dit-il d'une voix très grave. « Je serai le représentant des Yareks auprès de l'élue, du Haut-Mage Jaris et de ma consoeur. »

Zoera finit par acquiescer.

« Ainsi soit-il, Capitaine Obyron de la lignée Krayac. »

Une heure plus tard Marguerite et ses trois compagnons étaient arrivés près de la Pierre Sacrée. Ils avaient rencontré cinq Ombres sur le chemin, mais étant deux Capitaines et deux Hauts-Mages, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème pour les éliminer.

Marguerite souffla. Quoi qu'il se passerait de l'autre côté, ce serait la fin d'une nouvelle étape de sa vie, elle le sentait.

La fin d'une étape, ou le commencement d'une nouvelle.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	4. Chapter 4

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**IV.**

**15 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Autre dimension. Le Plateau. Avalon.**

Abigail progressa rapidement à travers les couloirs, énervée malgré elle. Sa fille n'était ici que depuis la veille et elles étaient déjà séparées! Veronica et ses amis étaient à présent de l'autre côté de la cité avec plusieurs Scribes pour mettre en relation leurs informations et étudier les solutions qui pouvaient exister contre Lanyria. Et juste lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à aller les rejoindre Dario et Izza, deux Avatars de haut rang, venaient l'avertir que des gens étaient soudainement apparus près de la Pierre Sacrée! C'était vraiment un foutu timing, et ça l'exaspérait!

Mais c'était aussi un grand mystère, puisque mise à part elle, le général Tarko et maintenant Veronica, personne n'avait ce pouvoir aujourd'hui! Et ça pouvait aussi être une menace, surtout par les temps qui couraient!

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, directement sur l'estrade, Dario et Izza en retrait de chaque côté d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Tarko et six autres Avatars sur leurs gardes et armés. Au centre d'eux se trouvaient quatre individus, deux hommes et deux femmes. Les soldats avaloniens les observaient tous aussi prudemment que curieusement. Et pour cause, les inconnus avec leurs cheveux très sombres, voire noirs pour trois d'entre eux, et leur peau effroyablement pâle dénotaient grandement avec ce que les citadins avaient l'habitude de voir, puisqu'ils étaient pratiquement tous blonds et bronzés.

Bien que ces quatre personnes étaient étonnement fermées (Abigail ne pouvait aucunement lire leurs émotions sur leur visage), les yeux de trois d'entre eux convergeaient de temps à autres vers ce qui les entourait, que ce soit le bâtiment blanc, les gens ou l'extérieur où le soleil brillait, comme s'ils découvraient tout pour la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas dans leurs attitudes que la Protectrice pouvait le discerner, loin de là, c'était au contraire grâce à ses dons qu'elle pouvait sentir un minuscule fragment de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Elle nota rapidement que tous étaient très bien armés, et que leurs vêtements étaient également très différents de ceux de son peuple et des siens blanc et or, ou du moins toujours clairs. En effet les leurs étaient noirs aux finitions d'argent, et Abigail fut surprise de ne pas reconnaître du tout les signes qui y étaient finement brodés et le langage qu'ils composaient. Mais elle pouvait aisément dire que le tissu et leurs armes étaient d'une qualité égale à ce que faisait son peuple, bien que d'un autre style.

En se concentrant davantage sur les nouveaux venus elle eut la grande surprise de découvrir que tous, sans exception, la bloquaient avec une certaine puissance. Ces gens n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Pour avoir ainsi un bouclier psychique ils devaient tous être dotés de dons d'une certaine importance. Or, même ici en Avalon, c'était une chose rare. Lorsqu'elle changea sa perception elle décela chez tous l'énergie typique de ceux qui maîtrisaient une certaine magie, mais pourtant aucun ne semblait réellement être un Sage.

Ils marchaient la tête haute, le regard insondable, le visage impassible et l'attitude confiante. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'estrade ils se stoppèrent simplement, les yeux rivés vers elle et la posture fière. Les Avatars, les surveillant toujours et la main aux armes, se postèrent tout autour d'eux mais inclinèrent la tête et saluèrent leur Protectrice en arrivant.

« Ils n'ont pas voulu nous remettre leurs armes. » Lui dit le général Tarko en langue avalonienne, par habitude bien entendu, mais aussi pour éviter d'être compris des étrangers. « Mais ils n'ont fait aucun signe de s'en servir, donc nous ne leur avons pas prises. Aucun n'a parlé. Nous n'avons jamais vu de peuple leur ressemblant, et ils semblent très évolués. »

Abigail acquiesça sans quitter des yeux les étrangers. Ceux-ci semblaient aussi tendus que les Avatars sous leurs airs sereins, et la Protectrice sentait qu'ils surveillaient toutes les personnes de la pièce attentivement, même si aucun de leur regard ne la quittait. Ils avaient une étincelle suspicieuse dans les yeux qui s'accentua en entendant l'homme parler une langue leur étant de toute évidence étrangère.

Tous sauf la femme la plus grande. Elle était plus jeune qu'Abigail, et avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés retenus en queue de cheval, certaines mèches s'en étant échappées retombaient sur son visage. L'étrangère sembla se concentrer lorsque Tarko parla, et Abigail aurait pu jurer qu'elle suivait leur échange attentivement. Décidant de vérifier ce fait, elle se tourna vers le général des Avatars:

« Peut-être ne sont-ils pas assez évolués pour comprendre notre langue. »

Les étranges yeux bleus-verts clairs de la femme brillèrent de colère, et elle coupa d'une voix neutre et basse mais aux intonations quelque peu froides l'Avatar qui s'apprêtait à répondre. Tous dans la salle furent sidérés par l'avalonien parfait de cette inconnue, et Abigail elle aussi cacha sa surprise de justesse.

« Je pense que vous tirez vos conclusions un peu trop rapidement. » Leur dit l'étrangère, avant de se mettre à parler un anglais tout aussi parfait. « Mais il me semble plus poli et pratique d'utiliser une langue que tous les interlocuteurs maîtrisent sans gros problèmes. »

Abigail l'observa avec curiosité et prudence. Aucun étranger ne pouvait connaître la langue de la cité. Elle avait été oubliée en dehors de ces murs depuis des siècles, et personne ne pouvait ainsi la pratiquer…et certainement pas aussi parfaitement!

« Vous parlez couramment notre langue. Comment? »

L'étrangère eut un petit sourire mystérieux. Oh elle était très belle, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais pour le moment Abigail ne l'appréciait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle aurait préféré être auprès de sa fille.

« Je parle beaucoup de langues et de langages. La langue d'Avalon ne fait pas exception. »

« Vous savez où vous vous trouvez. Est-ce vous qui avez utilisé la Pierre Sacrée? »

« Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas simple de se rendre dans cette cité. Le tourisme ne doit pas y être très élevé. »

La suffisance et le ton distant qu'elle utilisait exaspéra Abigail. Il y avait aussi cette façon qu'elle avait de l'observer, comme si elle la connaissait…ou la reconnaissait.

Et puis c'était étrange. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait un habitant du Plateau employer une telle notion. Le tourisme était quelque chose sans sens en ces terres. Qu'ils connaissent tous l'anglais, ou du moins une de ses nombreuses évolutions qui avaient cours sur le Plateau, ne l'étonnait guère. La plupart des peuples le maîtrisait.

« Non. En effet. Je suis la Protectrice Abigail. Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur? »

« Voici le Haut-Mage Jaris de la lignée Maraln, représentant des Lorus. Le capitaine Obyron de la lignée Krayac, représentant les Yareks. Et le Capitaine Kayleen de la lignée Skyrin, représentante des Varlaïs. »

La Protectrice l'interrompit.

« Varlaï? Lorus? Yarek? Jamais je n'ai entendu parler de vos peuples. »

« Il s'agit de cités. Les habitants des trois font partie d'un seul et même peuple, et ont les mêmes ancêtres. »

Abigail échangea un regard avec Tarko. Elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à n'avoir jamais entendu parler de telles cités et d'un tel peuple, quoi qu'il puisse être. Tous étaient très suspicieux et méfiants quant à ces étrangers arrivés de nul part, et comme par hasard en ces temps incertains.

« De quel peuple parlez-vous au juste? »

Ces sens toujours en éveil, Abigail aurait pu jurer qu'ils s'étaient tendus davantage à cette question. Mais son interlocutrice, qui semblait être la dirigeante de leur petit groupe, ne perdit en rien son aplomb et la Protectrice devina que cette femme avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, ou du moins des contacts diplomatiques ou des marchés. Curieuse et suspicieuse, Abigail sonda une fois de plus et avec davantage d'attention cette étrangère dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. Elle n'eut même pas à faire totalement appel à ses dons pour découvrir le statut de la femme en face d'elle. Qui qu'elle soit son aura sacrée ne trompait pas: il s'agissait là d'une élue, et de la plus puissante qu'il lui ait jamais été donnée de rencontrer - même si elle n'en avait rencontré que deux à travers le Plateau dans toute sa vie, tous les deux morts aujourd'hui. Abigail aurait aimé approfondir son étude mais la réponse de cette mystérieuse inconnue l'en empêcha.

Pourtant c'était étrange mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier dans sa présence…

La réponse vint, assurée et neutre, tranchant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Le peuple de Lypsos. »

Se figeant, choquée, Abigail fut tout de même consciente des hoquets de surprise et des regards incertains et tendus que les guerriers échangèrent dans la pièce.

« Le royaume de Lypsos a disparu avec la Tempête il y a neuf siècles. » répliqua la Protectrice d'un ton sec.

Les étrangers restèrent impassibles mais un air narquois et quelque peu furieux transparut dans leur expression. Pourtant l'élue resta calme, un air assuré au visage.

« C'est vrai, dans un sens. Aujourd'hui vous appelez ce territoire les Terres-Maudites. Les Descendants y vivent pourtant toujours, répartis en trois cités, beaucoup moins nombreux que jadis. La Malédiction n'a jamais cessée mais les Lypsosiens ont survécu et ont évolué. Nous venons en tant que délégation nous adresser à vous, Protectrice. »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'en suivit. Abigail, partagée entre le soupçon, la curiosité et la colère, réfléchit rapidement au problème. Elle envoya grâce à un ordre avalonien murmuré Izza chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Avatar revint dans la salle à l'atmosphère silencieuse et tendue, un coffret en bois clair entre les mains.

Abigail l'ouvrit en sortit une balle de verre. Lorsqu'elle la prit celle-ci émit une douce lueur dorée.

La Protectrice se tourna vers les étrangers et nota que le cercle des Avatars s'était légèrement refermé sur eux, mais qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout inquiétés par les guerriers tendus à bloc.

La voix neutre aux intonations froides d'Abigail, une voix imposant d'ordinaire le respect et suggérant la puissance, s'éleva alors:

« Ceci est un artefact remontant à l'Ère des Civilisations. Il a été créé pour déceler la vérité quant aux origines des habitants des quatre Royaumes. Si l'on est un Avalonien, la balle de verre est emplie de blanc, doré pour un membre de la ma Lignée. Pour un Venkorien, il s'agira du vert. Pour un Zandorien, du rouge. Et pour un Lypsosien, du bleu. Il n'y a aucune façon de tricher, et aucune chance pour que le résultat soit erroné. Nous verrons si ce que vous prétendez est la vérité. »

La plus jeune des deux femmes, Kayleen, si elle se souvenait correctement, posa un regard insondable sur l'élue. Mais celle-ci resta de marbre, bien que sa posture était plus tendue.

« Nous nous soustrairons à ce test. » Prononça d'une voix claire et forte le Capitaine. Elle s'avança d'un pas et prit la balle qui s'illumina de suite en bleu.

Sidérée, Abigail observa ce phénomène, tout comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Comme elle l'avait dit, il n'y avait aucune façon de truquer le test. Cela voulait dire que cette jeune femme était réellement une descendante des Lypsosiens, et venait des Terres-Maudites. Tous la regardèrent curieusement, avec un nouvel intérêt, et aussi une méfiance davantage accrue.

Sans s'émouvoir de leur réaction, Kayleen tendit l'artefact au gaillard à côté d'elle, et Obyron, puis à son tour Jaris, se révélèrent être des Lypsosiens. L'élue observa le manège, et quelque part pour la première fois Abigail pouvait sentir une trace de nervosité provenir d'elle. Mais elle prit la balle des mains du Haut-Mage et celle-ci s'illumina de bleu une nouvelle fois.

Faisant fi des réactions autour d'elle, Abigail se concentra plutôt sur celles du groupe. Quelque chose était puissant et étrange soudainement…elle pouvait sentir s'échapper de leur bouclier psychique des traces de surprise, de choc, d'incompréhension, de doute, de peur même…surtout de la part de l'élue.

Mais tous se reprirent bien vite, et cette dernière tendit l'artefact à la Protectrice qui le rangea, Abigail nota cependant que le regard clair de l'élue suivit la balle de verre des yeux jusqu'à ce que le coffret soit fermé.

« Ainsi » commença t-elle d'une voix portant une très faible trace de son choc « vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être. Je dois avouer que c'est une réelle surprise. Et un mystère. Que faites-vous donc ici? »

« Nous ne venons en aucun cas faire une promenade de santé, croyez-nous. » Rétorqua l'élue, se sentant certainement agressée par ces propos. Mais Abigail ne pouvait que se méfier. « Nous sommes ici par besoin d'informations. »

« Et que vous fait-il penser qu'après des siècles nous avons des informations vous concernant? »

« Je ne parle pas de nous. Mais du Plateau. »

Le ton montait inexorablement.

« Et en quoi le Plateau vous concerne t-il? »

Les yeux brillant de colère contenue, l'élue s'avança en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Vous êtes bien prompte à juger- »

Tarko dégaina instantanément son sabre, tout comme l'autre Avatar en face de lui, et ils dirigèrent rapidement leurs lames vers la gorge de la femme. Mais à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous et par des gestes si fluides et rapides que même Abigail ou le général ne virent rien venir, les Avatars se retrouvèrent immédiatement cible des différentes armes des Lypsosiens. Obyron menaçait de sa hache et d'un long poignard les quatre Avatars proches de lui, dos à ses trois compagnons pour couvrir leurs arrières. Jaris avait encoché une flèche et tendu son arc, la pointe dirigée au beau milieu du front du premier Guerrier menaçant l'étrangère. Et Kayleen, à côté de l'élue, avait dégainé sa propre épée et l'avait pointée directement sur la gorge de Tarko. Jamais Abigail n'avait vu le général des Avatars ainsi en position de faiblesse et se faire surprendre.

Et pour cause, les trois Lypsosiens avaient terminés leurs gestes en moins d'une seconde, comme s'ils avaient sentit le mouvement venir avant même que les Avatars aient commencé leur manœuvre. Leur rapidité et leur efficacité étaient effroyables.

L'élue quant à elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayée, juste étrangement ennuyée.

« Ne vous approchez pas de la Dame Protectrice. » Grogna Tarko malgré la lame qui touchait la peau de son cou. Il ne baissa pas non plus sa menace sur l'élue.

Kayleen, la voix basse et menaçante, glacée même, lui rétorqua:

« Fais attention à qui tu t'attaques, Avalonien. Ne tentes pas de t'en prendre à cette femme devant moi. »

Elle accentua la pression à sa gorge, poussant légèrement la pointe de sa fine lame d'argent contre le cou du général des Avatars, à la limite de lui percer la peau.

Soudainement Abigail eut de forts doutes quant à la réussite d'une action des Avatars contre ces quatre personnes, même s'ils étaient en supériorité numérique. Les Avatars avaient beau être les meilleurs guerriers qui étaient, les étrangers avaient quelque chose en plus. Ils avaient des dons, c'était évident.

Mais elle n'eut rien à faire, puisque après quelques secondes de silence tendu et haineux, la voix autoritaire et froide de l'élue se fit entendre, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui était toujours menacée de deux sabres - même si les deux Avatars le faisant étaient dans une position plus précaire à la sienne. Les mots qu'elle prononça furent incompréhensibles pour Abigail et les siens, puisqu'il devait s'agir de la langue Lypsosienne. Mais en voyant les réactions des trois autres étrangers elle devina qu'elle leur donnait l'ordre de ranger leurs armes.

Tout d'abord ils n'en firent rien, puis par des gestes lents et prudents Jaris ramena la corde de son arc au repos et le baissa, le gardant tout de même en main. Obyron suivit visiblement à contre cœur et rangea ses deux armes, mais Kayleen ne quitta pas des yeux Tarko et ne cessa pas sa menace.

Ils se défièrent du regard tout le long et le général baissa finalement son sabre par un geste tendu, l'autre Avatar menaçant l'élue le suivant. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la Lypsosienne rangea sa propre épée avec une expression de dédain et de colère.

« Que ce soit clair » Reprit l'élue en anglais d'une voix moins contrôlée et plus énervée. « nous ne sommes pas venus ici nous battre ou je ne sais quoi d'aussi barbare dans le style. J'avoue que vous avez un drôle d'accueil, mais comme on dit, autre culture, autres mœurs. En aucun cas nous nous en prendrons à l'un d'entre vous sans y avoir été contraint et forcé. Et je jure sur mon honneur, en mon nom et en celui de mes trois compagnons, qu'en aucun cas nous toucherons à un cheveu de la Protectrice. L'Histoire et les Savoirs peuvent avoir été perdus à l'intérieur des Hautes et des Basses-Terres, ce n'est aucunement le cas en Terres-Maudites. Alors j'aimerai assez qu'on se conduise en personnes civilisées si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. » Finit-elle sarcastiquement.

Abigail sonda son regard et finit par acquiescer. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer cette femme, elle marquait un point. Elle fit signe aux Avatars de se reculer.

« Ainsi soit-il. Mais il va falloir que l'on discute de plusieurs points. Tarko, Dario, vous restez. Les autres peuvent disposer. »

« Mais, Dame Abigail-- »

« Non, Tarko. Je pense que l'un dans l'autre, une garde ne serait pas nécessaire. Izza, faites venir les cinq Grands Conseillers s'il vous plait. »

« Bien, Madame. »

La femme et tous les autres Avatars se retirèrent.

« Grands Conseillers? » demanda Jaris.

Mais sa voix restait toujours neutre et il n'avait pas cette…suffisance, arrogance, _quelque chose_ qu'avait l'élue et qui agaçait Abigail.

« La cité est gérée par trente Conseillers dont les plus sages et anciens sont élus au nombre de cinq tous les trois ans. »

« Je vois. »

Elle leur demanda de la suivre et les conduisit dans la salle à manger, et Dario alla tout de suite demander aux employés du palais de préparer un déjeuner. Puis ils prirent place à table. Abigail était au bout avec à sa gauche l'élue puis Kayleen Skyrin, et à sa droite Jaris Maraln puis Obyron Krayac. Les Grands Conseillers, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'ils eurent finis d'observer les Lypsosiens, s'assirent à leur suite. Tarko et Dario se tinrent solennellement de chaque côté de la table, le visage fermé et le regard méfiant fixé sur les étrangers. Car tous, même s'ils avaient déposé arcs, carquois et épées trop encombrantes aux pieds de leur chaise, les gardaient bien à portée de main, et avaient conservé leurs armes de moindre taille à la ceinture…ou certainement dans leurs vêtements et bottes.

« On nous a dit que vous portiez des titres…signifient-ils quelque chose? La hiérarchie de votre peuple peut-être? Et comment se nomment vos chefs? » Demanda Jean, un Grand Conseiller de 62 ans, quelque peu dédaigneusement.

Toujours impassibles, les étrangers ne se consultèrent même pas du regard et Jaris répondit tout naturellement.

« Nos villages n'ont aucun chef. Nous sommes contre ce genre de monarchie ou de pouvoir personnel depuis bien des siècles. Les décisions sont prises par qui veut y participer, souvent il est vrai par ceux ayant atteint le grade de Capitaine et Haut-Mage. Et les Hauts-Mages qui vivent assez vieux prennent automatiquement le titre d'Anciens. C'est au cours de Conseils les réunissant que se prennent les décisions les plus importantes, souvent sous regard de tous les autres habitants. Aujourd'hui nous sommes dix Hauts-Mages dont cinq Anciens, et quinze Capitaines. »

« Pour votre cité? »

Abigail vit le regard de Jaris s'assombrirent, comme tous ceux de ses compagnons.

« Pour les trois. »

Les Grands Conseillers échangèrent un regard entre la surprise, l'incompréhension, le soulagement et la satisfaction.

« Combien êtes-vous en tout? »

« Envions 630 individus en ce jour. »

« 25 gradés pour ce nombre-ci » fit Salina, 55 ans, avec un sourire dans la voix. « ça fait peu de guides. »

« Peu naissent avec un don suffisamment développé. » répliqua plus sèchement le Lypsosien, sans pour autant être plus impoli.

« Un…don? Combien d'individus possèdent des dons chez les vôtres? »

« La quasi totalité de notre peuple en possède. Nous sommes quasiment tous Mages. »

Un silence se fit parmi les Grands Conseillers.

« C'est impossible, ça ne se peut plus, plus depuis des siècles. » Contesta Jargas en haussant la voix.

Parmi les Grands Conseillers, Jargas et Ranis étaient les deux seuls qui n'étaient pas des Sages et n'avaient donc aucune perception surnaturelle. Salina, Jean et Marcus avaient sans doute perçu le potentiel étrange des quatre individus.

« Les survivants de Lypsos après la Tempête étaient pour la majorité de puissants membres des Grandes Lignées Magiques ou des Prêtres. Nous sommes leurs Descendants, et jamais en neuf siècles nous avons cessés de transmettre de génération en génération le savoir des Premiers et l'Histoire du Plateau. Aujourd'hui notre peuple a évolué et s'est adapté à nos conditions de vie et à la Malédiction. Nos dons ne sont pas aussi spectaculaires que ce qui existait jadis dans les Civilisations, mais ils existent. Nous avons très vite constaté en arrivant ici que la plus grande majorité des vôtres n'en possédait plus aucun. Même les Avatars, qui sont étonnement nombreux il me semble, sont très peu à posséder le savoir des Premiers. Je n'en ai croisé qu'un seul. Mais ils restent, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, de grands Guerriers. » Termina Jaris, certainement pour calmer l'esprit de Tarko et de Dario qui s'étaient tendus.

Bien entendu la Protectrice savait ce qu'il sous-entendait, et certainement ce que le général des Avatars au moins avaient lui aussi compris. Ils n'étaient pas d'aussi grands combattants qu'eux, et auraient pu être tués une demi-heure plus tôt.

« Combien Avalon compte t-elle d'individus? » Demanda Jaris à son tour.

« Nous sommes environ 3500. » répondit Marcus.

Il y eut un instant de pause et Jaris reprit la parole.

« Et combien de Sages tels que vous? »

« Une trentaine. Les Magiciens, Shamans ou Sorciers, même Guérisseurs, se font très rares dans nos contrées. Que ce soit ici en Avalon, ou encore davantage dans les Hautes et les Basses-Terres. Et à part eux personne ne naît avec des dons. »

Le déjeuner fut servi et Abigail nota avec intérêt que si les Lypsosiens reconnaissaient visiblement plusieurs aliments, ils avaient plus de mal avec d'autres choses totalement bénignes, tels que les morceaux de pêches géantes, la pomme voilette ou la viande de diplodocus. En revanche il ne montrèrent pas leur trouble et mangèrent en silence, mais la Protectrice nota que ce ne fut qu'après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'élue qui elle ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec la nourriture disposée sur la table…au contraire, elle avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui semblait retrouver un plat qu'il n'avait plus mangé depuis longtemps.

Avec une soudaine curiosité et un bien étrange malaise, Abigail se demanda non pas pour la première fois de sa vie à quel point les terres de Lypsos avaient changé et quels avaient été les conséquences de la Malédiction en 900 années. Visiblement elle en avait au moins eu d'importantes sur l'écosystème de la région et la Nature.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés en Avalon? » Demanda Ranis. « Il paraîtrait que vous vous êtes servi de la Pierre Sacrée, est-ce la vérité? »

Jaris hocha la tête.

« En effet. Grâce au Haut-Mage Marguerite. »

L'attention se tourna vers la femme en question, qui semblait toujours calme malgré l'attention qu'on lui portait soudainement.

« C'est une élue. » Dit gravement Jean.

Même imperceptiblement, les quatre étrangers se tendirent.

« C'est exact. » Répondit Marguerite. « Ce n'est que cette…particularité qui m'a permis d'utiliser le pouvoir des Pierres Sacrées. »

« Mais seul l'enfant d'une Protectrice peut en avoir le pouvoir. Ou celui désigné par la Protectrice comme général des Avatars. »

« C'était peut-être le cas, jadis. Plus aujourd'hui. Du moins plus tout à fait. »

« Pourquoi être venus en si petit nombre? »

Jaris reprit la parole pour répondre à Jargas.

« Nous avons été volontaires. Les Capitaines Obyron et Kayleen, le Haut-Mage Marguerite et moi-même avons décidé de représenter notre peuple. »

« Deux Capitaines et deux Hauts-Mages. »

« Nous ne savions pas quel serait l'accueil ou même l'état de la cité. La prudence semblait de mise. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu avec plus de vos congénères? » Demanda Selina.

« Les cités doivent rester protégées. Les Capitaines et les autres Hauts-Mages doivent être prêts à guider les Mages en cas de besoin. » Répondit-il patiemment comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant.

Visiblement pour lui c'était une évidence.

« Les protéger de quoi? »

Le ton n'était toujours pas détendu et avait tendance à monter. Tous se contrôlaient plus ou moins bien, et les étrangers excellaient à cette discipline.

Marguerite reprit à cette instant le contrôle de la conversation.

« Nous vous l'avons dit. Nous sommes venus ici pour rechercher des informations. Les Lypsosiens vivent sur une terre maudite et ont été damnés. Le monde tel que vous le connaissez ici ou sur l'ensemble du Plateau n'a plus sa place sur le territoire. Les bois sont sombres et malsains. Les animaux qui le hantent aussi dangereux que vils, la végétation aussi meurtrière que traîtresse. Les dinosaures ont évolués, les Tyrannosaures n'y existent plus depuis quatre siècles comme la grande majorité des races herbivores mais les raptors sont devenus plus rapides et plus intelligents, et ne ressemblent plus vraiment à ceux que l'on peut croiser dans les Hautes-Terres. Mais de la Malédiction sont nées des Créatures bien pire encore et qui ont envahi le territoire et sont nos principales ennemis et notre menace majeure. Cette faune et cette flore sont la raison principale de la faiblesse de la densité de population d'aujourd'hui. Mais nous avons noté depuis quelques mois un comportement étrange des Créatures. Elles sont plus puissantes, plus intelligentes et se regroupent. L'ombre et l'atmosphère des Terres-Maudites se sont alourdies aussi. Et le nombre moyen de morts a doublé durant cette période, et triplé ces deux derniers mois. Nous avons tous senti que le changement était la conséquence de quelque chose de plus grand, de plus lointain. Une menace pèse sur le Plateau et affecte directement Lypsos. Mais nous en ignorons toujours la nature et nous ne pouvons pas par là-même agir et protéger convenablement les Lypsosiens. Alors vous voyez, Protectrice Abigail, le Plateau nous concerne pleinement, car nous sommes de ses habitants. »

Serrant les dents autant par agacement que parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait eu tord, Abigail réfléchit en quelques secondes et leur narra ce qu'elle savait sur Lanyria en terminant par le sort employé par leurs ancêtres pour la vaincre la dernière fois.

« Mais si les vôtres sont autant à être doté d'un don » dit Marcus « alors il est possible que nous puissions le faire. »

Obyron émit un étrange grondement sourd. Le gaillard costaux et immense n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé et se contentait d'observer et de surveiller, et d'écouter.

Jaris secoua la tête.

« Impossible. D'une la nature de notre pouvoir est la même pour nous tous. Nous sommes des Descendants des Prêtres, pas des Shamans, des Sorciers ou même des Guérisseurs. Et de deux en Terres-Maudites nous ne pouvons rien faire, et nous sommes incapables d'en sortir à cause de la Malédiction comme, je suis certain que vous le savez, personne n'est capable d'y entrer. Le seul moyen de passage est la Pierre Sacrée, et mis à part Marguerite et la Protectrice, et le général Tarko, je ne connais personne capable de les activer. Même s'ils étaient dix avec ce pouvoir, ça ne suffirait pas et ils s'épuiseraient avant d'avoir fait passer tout le monde. De plus nous ne pouvons abandonner nos cités sans défense, et surtout par les temps qui courent. Nous n'abandonnerons pas nos terres. » Il se leva doucement et ramassa ses armes, les enfilant par des gestes souples. Les autres firent de même. « La solution ne se trouve pas en cette cité, et d'ici nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je compte retourner auprès des miens et de mon peuple dès maintenant, et si le devoir me le demande, je combattrai pour eux. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi! » Protesta vivement Jean.

Tous s'étaient levés également.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi? » Demanda avec une voix très grave et grondante Obyron en observant le Grand Conseiller âgé de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous débarquez ainsi et nous soutirez des informations puis repartez! »

« Nous ne sommes pas vos prisonniers. » Répliqua plus calmement Jaris, mais Abigail nota que les mains des étrangers s'étaient déjà déposées sur leurs armes.

Elle décida d'intervenir.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas nos prisonniers. »

Jargas se renfrogna mais ne contredit pas la Protectrice.

« Que ferez vous sur vos terres damnées? Après tout si nous en sommes là c'est bien la faute de l'une des vôtres! Kerinè-- »

Brusquement Marguerite le coupa, sa voix basse et tranchante, glacée, raisonnait étrangement et donnait un peu le même effet que si elle avait hausser le ton. C'était la première fois qu'Abigail constatait pleinement dans son expression et dans sa voix une perte de contrôle de ses émotions, et elle eut l'impression que ce qui se dégageait d'elle à cet instant n'était pas totalement naturel.

« Son. Nom. Est. Morrigan. »

« Je vous demande pardon? »

« Elle avait un nom. Une identité. Elle n'a jamais été damnée au cours de sa vie comme vous semblez le dire par cette appellation en ancien avalonien. Sa damnation ne remonte qu'au rituel par lequel elle a péri des mains de ses bourreaux Lypsosiens, mais aujourd'hui son âme est libre. De plus il me semble qu'elle n'était qu'à demi-Lypsosienne. Et si je ne m'abuse, ce que je fais aucunement, dans l'autre partie de ses veines coulaient du sang d'Avalon. Du sang sacré, de la Lignée Pure. Je vous trouve très déplacé d'ainsi proclamer des mensonges. Comment la fille d'une Protectrice ne pourrait qu'être Lypsosienne, surtout il y avait neuf siècles? Et elle s'appelait Morrigan. »

Tous l'observèrent étrangement, surpris. Le regard de Kayleen portait une trace d'inquiétude, mais Abigail se concentra rapidement sur ce qu'elle sentait provenir de l'élue. Elle fit une recherche plus approfondie grâce à ses dons et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Oh, elle n'avait pas dû se concentrer beaucoup, car sur le moment c'était si brillant que c'était comme lire le titre d'un livre ouvert à la page de présentation.

« Vous êtes…cette élue. La réincarnation de Ke--Morrigan. »

Les regards qui convergèrent de nouveau vers Marguerite étaient à présent brillants, et une étincelle d'incrédulité et de peur pouvait y être vue.

Mais Marguerite resta en apparence de marbre. Et Abigail se reprit. Finalement l'étrangère parla.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est une connaissance que je n'ai que depuis quelques mois. Et cessez de me dévisager de la sorte, je ne porte pas le Saint Graal et je n'ai pas ouvert la boite de Pandore! Je n'ai que quelques dons mineurs et en aucun cas la puissance d'une Grande Prêtresse. »

Quelque part, Abigail douta de ces paroles. Elle avait senti dans le ton de la jeune femme qu'une semi-vérité…peut-être même une tentative dérisoire d'auto-persuasion. Quant aux références qu'elle avait utilisé et qu'aucun des autres n'avait dû saisir, elles affirmèrent les interrogations d'Abigail.

« Jaris souhaite repartir et il le fera. » Continua Marguerite sur un ton sans appel. « Il en a le droit et il a un devoir. » Le Haut-Mage hocha la tête respectueusement devant elle, tout en ayant une étincelle quelque peu amusée dans le regard. « Capitaine Obyron? »

« Si vous êtes d'accord, Dame Marguerite, je souhaiterai également repartir pour Yarek. »

« Kayleen? »

Les yeux verts de la jeune femme passèrent sur les deux Lypsosiens puis se posèrent sur Marguerite.

« Les miens ne sont pas en danger immédiat. Je reste avec toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'élue pendant une demi-seconde, mais disparut tout aussi rapidement.

**8888888888**

« Nous resterons en contact par Roches de Communication. Si nous avons du nouveau sur la situation nous vous contacterons. » Dit Marguerite à Jaris alors que les quatre Lypsosiens, Abigail, Tarko, Dario et trois autres Avatars se dirigeaient vers la Pierre Sacrée. « Envoyez-nous un rapport de situation toutes les six heures. »

« A vos ordres. »

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la grande rue d'Avalon les citadins les observèrent passer, murmurant entre eux et lançant des regards curieux et fascinés vers les quatre étrangers. Les nouvelles allaient très vites.

Mais Kayleen, Obyron et Jaris, bien que plus discrètement, observaient autour d'eux tout aussi curieusement, leur regard vagabondant sur les belles maisons blanches, les grandes rues éblouissantes, ces gens blonds et bronzés, habillés de blanc, d'or et de couleurs claires, vives et lumineuses, souvent sans armes et se baladant simplement, cette jungle autour juste derrière les murs si verte et luxuriante, ce ciel si bleu et ce soleil si chaud.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la Pierre Sacrée, bien plus isolée, Jaris et Obyron saluèrent Marguerite et Kayleen.

« Soyez prudentes. » Dit le Haut-Mage.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête.

« Au cas où nous ne nous reverrions plus, Dame Marguerite, ce fut un très grand honneur que de vous rencontrer et de vous entraîner. Je pense que peu de personnes sur cette planète peuvent prétendre à un courage et à une force tels que les vôtres. »

« Ca a été un honneur pour moi, Jaris. » Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire.

Puis l'homme se tourna vers Kayleen.

« Héritière Skyrin, vous faite honneur à Lypsos, à Varlaï, à votre grande lignée et à vos parents. Comme nous le savons tous, dès que vous en atteindrez l'âge, notre peuple comptera un Haut-Mage aussi puissant que respectable, et certainement une Ancienne aussi sage que honorable. Ça a été un réel plaisir que de vous côtoyer. »

Il fit ensuite un salut en prononçant doucement quelques phrases en Lypsosien qu'Abigail ne comprit pas mais que Kayleen lui retourna.

Obyron se dirigea vers la Pierre Sacrée, avant de se stopper et de se diriger vers l'autre Capitaine.

« Capitaine Kayleen de la lignée Skyrin, je vous dois un grand remerciement. Je n'ai jamais pu l'exprimer directement à vous, mais merci. »

« Pourquoi, Capitaine? »

« Le groupe que vous avez sauvé il y a deux mois des Ombres comportait mes neveux. Ce qu'ils m'ont rapportés de vos prouesses était impressionnant, mais je n'ai pu comprendre l'ampleur de votre capacité de Guerrière et de Mage qu'en vous voyant pleinement l'utiliser le mois dernier. Le fait d'avoir pu non seulement côtoyer un membre de la dernière lignée aussi prestigieuse que la vôtre, mais aussi un des plus grands Mages que nous ayons de nos jours et de pouvoir combattre à vos côtés a été un grand privilège. »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau le salut des Lypsosiens, puis Obyron s'éloigna sans laisser à Kayleen le temps de répondre.

Jaris eut un rictus et fit doucement aux deux femmes:

« C'est bien la première fois que je l'entend parler autant. Il doit être le seul Yarek a ne prononcer qu'une phrase par jour, il est un peu bourru. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Abigail et l'observa pendant un moment. A sa plus grande surprise il lui fit le salut réservé aux Protectrices.

« Je ne vous connais pas, Protectrice Abigail. Je ne sais si vous méritez ou non l'artefact sacré que vous portez au cou, mais nos écrits comportent encore les faits de votre lignée. Pourtant nous ignorons ceux des neuf derniers siècles. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a été un honneur que de vous rencontrer. Que le Plateau garde les vôtres. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et Marguerite les transporta en Terres-Maudites grâce à ses pouvoirs et à la Pierre Sacrée.

D'un côté, Abigail en était soulagée, car elle hésitait entre être vexée, furieuse ou touchée des mots du Haut-Mage.

Elle se tourna vers l'élue et Kayleen, se demandant si elle allait avoir des problèmes à cause d'elles. La venue et le départ des mystérieux Lypsosiens avaient déjà agacé les Avaloniens et les Grands Conseillers, et la venue dans la Citée Blanche de la réincarnation de Morrigan n'arrangeait pas le tout, sans compter que les deux femmes semblaient être puissantes et fortes.

Et en les temps qui couraient, personne ne pouvait être trop prudent.

« Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. »

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	5. Chapter 5

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**V.**

**15 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Autre dimension. Le Plateau. Avalon.**

« Sans vouloir abuser de votre hospitalité, Protectrice Abigail, nous aimerions assez partager la même chambre. » Demanda l'élue alors qu'ils entraient de nouveau dans le palais.

« N'avez-vous pas confiance en Avalon et en notre bonne foi? »

Un rictus, qui se retrouva un court instant chez le Capitaine également, apparut sur le visage de Marguerite.

« J'ai bien peur que vous êtes tombée sur les deux personnes de Lypsos n'ayant confiance en personne, madame. »

Ravalant sa frustration, Abigail hocha la tête.

« Bien. Suivez-moi. »

Elle les guida vers une suite réservée aux invités et destinée à deux individus. Dario et Tarko les suivaient toujours comme gardes du corps.

« Vous pourrez séjourner ici. Mais il vous est interdit de pénétrer dans les différentes pièces du bâtiment ou dans la cité seules. Le jardin auquel vous pouvez accéder directement par la porte au fond de la chambre vous est cependant autorisé. »

Entrant dans les appartements les deux femmes se retournèrent et la plus âgée hocha la tête.

Abigail sortit et s'apprêta à les laisser seules lorsque Tarko fit un pas en avant.

« Dame Abigail, il me semble imprudent de les laisser ainsi. » Fit le général avec un regard de dédain pour les deux Lypsosiennes, une main toujours sur son sabre.

Kayleen déposa également sa paume contre le pommeau de son épée, faisant un pas légèrement devant Marguerite.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu insinues, Avatar? »

Les deux guerrier se défièrent une nouvelle fois du regard, leurs yeux brillant de colère, de dédain et de détermination.

« Je n'insinue rien. J'envisage des possibilités, Lypsosienne. Si vous ne respectez pas les accords, nous agirons. »

La jeune femme posa ses grands yeux verts émeraudes brillant d'insolence et de dédain sur lui, le jaugeant du regard volontairement.

« Je t'aurai tranché la gorge et transpercé le cœur avant même que tu ne dégaines ton sabre. » Comme pour lui prouver son assurance elle lui fit un sourire narquois.

Énervé de cette insolence, Tarko serra son arme avec davantage de force et Dario s'apprêta à dégainer. Mais l'élue prononça une phrase très courte et ferme en Lypsosien destinée à son amie et Kayleen croisa les bras derrière son dos, sa posture se détendant. Elle fit un petit pas en arrière.

« A tes ordres. » Répondit-elle à Marguerite d'une voix neutre, mais avec une intonation satisfaite.

Un moment de silence tendu perdura ensuite, les Avatars fixant Kayleen du regard et Abigail fixant Marguerite.

« Vous semblez très bien connaître le Plateau. » Dit la Protectrice soudainement à l'élue.

« J'ai quelque peu voyagé. »

L'Avalonienne hocha la tête. Marguerite avait sans doute pu se déplacer grâce au pouvoir de la Pierre Sacrée avant d'emmener la délégation à Avalon.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle ce sentiment de déjà vu quant à l'aura qu'elle dégageait?

Puis soudain elle fit le lien.

« C'était vous, n'est-ce pas? »

La regardant prudemment, plus tendue, l'élue l'observa avec hésitation.

« Moi quoi? »

« Lors du Déséquilibre. Le troisième pouvoir, la source de l'énergie qui nous a aidé à préserver le Plateau et à sauver ce Temps, c'était vous. »

Kayleen lança un regard curieux vers Marguerite, mais les yeux de celle-ci se troublèrent et elle mit du temps à répondre, comme si elle cherchait à attraper un souvenir qui lui échappait.

« Morrigan s'est éveillée et m'a guidée. »

Abigail acquiesça, soudainement beaucoup plus encline à accepter la présence des deux jeunes femmes. Pourtant quelque chose de sombre émanait soudainement de Marguerite et voilait son regard.

De plus il n'y avait pas que sa présence magique qui était familière à la Protectrice. Cette femme en elle-même, dans sa façon de se tenir, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses traits, ses expressions…elle éveillait quelque chose dans ses souvenirs. Et pourtant Abigail avait beau se concentrer, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir quoi.

« Tarko, Dario, nous partons. »

Les Avatars ne contredirent pas les ordres cette fois, et Kayleen et Marguerite furent laissées seules dans leurs appartements.

« Bon, ça a été sympathique. » Fit simplement la plus jeune.

Marguerite lui jeta un regard noir et déposa son arc et son carquois, puis son fouet avec un mouvement brusque sur son lit avant de soupirer de frustration. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Continua d'un ton neutre Kayleen en la regardant faire. « Ces gens n'ont aucune politesse. Et apparemment après 900 ans ils se croient toujours supérieurs aux autres. »

Finalement Marguerite cessa de bouger avec énervement et frustration et lui jeta un regard froid puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de comment nous sommes reçus. Je les comprend en un sens. »

« Je sais ce que tu as, Marguerite. Je l'ai vu aussi bien que toi. »

Marguerite croisa les bras contre elle, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus.

« C'est un artefact magique et ancien! Peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur! Je ne suis pas de ton peuple. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Après tout tu pourrais bien être en partie Lypsosienne. »

« Je t'en prie, Kay. Réfléchis deux secondes, aucune personne de Lypsos n'a pu quitter ces terres depuis des siècles! Et je viens d'Europe! C'est impossible! »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'il est possible que l'artefact ait détecté l'essence de Morrigan en toi? Elle était à demi Lypsosienne. »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Ils n'ont pas d'idée sur la marche à suivre contre Lanyria ici. Et la situation cause des dizaines de morts de plus chaque jour sur tout le Plateau, que ce soit de la main de l'entité que par les Créatures en Terres-Maudites. Pourquoi as-tu voulu rester? »

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais je sais que je dois rester ici. »

« Très bien. Mais je ne répond de rien si ce général Avatar ne cesse de nous menacer et de nous observer de la sorte. Et tu as vu les Conseillers! »

« Reste calme, Kayleen. C'est de la politique. Contrôle-toi. »

« Je suis une guerrière. Pas une politicienne. Mais je peux pleinement me contrôler. Je te suivrai. »

« Je sais. » Lui dit doucement Marguerite avec un doux sourire, son regard posé sur son amie était reconnaissant et tendre.

Kayleen, quelque peu gênée par ce moment d'affection ouvert, se détourna d'elle et déposa son épée sur son lit avant de s'y allonger sur le dos.

« C'est étrange. » Dit-elle doucement après quelques minutes de silence.

« Quoi? »

« Ce soleil. Cette immense cité. Cette jungle même. Et ces gens. Ils sont si différents des miens. »

« Beaucoup de peuples et de races existent, Kayleen. Et il y en a de bien plus différents que les Avaloniens. »

« Je sais. Mais de le voir ainsi…leurs cheveux blonds et brillants sous le soleil, leurs vêtements clairs et colorés…ont-ils une vie si différente de la nôtre? »

Marguerite s'assit sur le lit, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« En certains points oui. Mais pas dans leur nature même. »

Du moins l'espérait-elle…

**8888888888**

Abigail acquiesça à ce que dit Tarko tout en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la cité. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le balcon était un endroit qu'elle aimait beaucoup, comme elle l'avait apprécié à la Treehouse lorsqu'elle y vivait avec son époux et leur fille toutes ces années auparavant. C'était certainement la meilleure période de son existence.

Soudainement les portes s'ouvrirent et Kayleen et Marguerite arrivèrent. La première avait sa fine et élégante épée d'argent dans une main et la seconde tenait son arc.

Tarko se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. Le deux femmes étaient impassibles mais leurs yeux balayaient les alentours avec détermination et prudence, leur corps tendus et en alerte.

« Que signifie ceci? » Tonna la Protectrice.

« Nous avons été contacté par Lypsos. Trois Ombres se serraient faufilées en ces terres lorsque j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour y ramener Jaris et Obyron. »

« Impossible! Les Avatars les auraient vues! »

« Oh croyez-moi, général. Si elles ne veulent pas être repérées, elles ne le sauront pas. Elles ont horreur du soleil, et la malédiction de Lypsos a condamné les terres à être plongées dans une ombre quasi continuelle. Elles ont un but, sinon elles se seraient déjà attaquées à des gens. Et elles n'ont jamais été aussi dangereuses que ces temps-ci. »

Marguerite se tut et fit ensuite appel à ses sens surnaturels. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se concentrer à présent pour sentir les Créatures d'Ombre, elles étaient proches. Son ouïe détecta leur proximité et sans même s'en rendre tout à fait compte elle encocha une flèche avec un mouvement d'une rapidité inhumaine, ignorant la réaction des deux Avaloniens eux-aussi silencieux et sur leurs gardes.

Lorsqu'elles se montrèrent, Tarko se plaça devant Abigail pour la protéger de ces choses de taille moyenne (environ un mètre de long et plus mince en largeur, et leur pelage d'un noir profond était étrange et semblait presque mouvant, comme composé d'une fumée maléfique et malsaine) se déplaçant aussi bien sur les murs que sur le plafond et le sol.

Kayleen, tout comme Marguerite, sondait les alentours par ses dons, et se décala instinctivement avant même de vraiment percevoir la présence de l'Ombre qui se jetait sur elle. Son combat s'engagea, mais Marguerite n'eut plus le temps d'y faire attention. Elle banda son arc et libéra sa flèche qui alla se loger profondément dans la patte d'une autre Créature, assez pour la ralentir à une vitesse plus naturelle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur elle Marguerite roula agilement sur le côté et prit son fouet dans le même mouvement, le faisant claquer au niveau des yeux de l'animal.

Pendant ce temps Tarko faisait son possible pour tenir contre cette horrible Créature qui se déplaçait à une vitesse irréelle et avec une puissance et une efficacité qu'aucune bête à sa connaissance ne possédait. Le puissant Guerrier maintenait fièrement et exemplairement son terrain, mais il ne possédait aucun don.

Abigail se saisit d'un poignard et s'engagea dans le combat malgré la protestation de l'Avatar.

Marguerite utilisa son agilité extraordinaire pour effectuer un saut impressionnant en salto arrière de manière à être à quelques mètres de l'Ombre blessée qui s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle. Par des gestes aussi rapides qu'assurés le Haut-Mage prit deux flèches, les encocha et les libéra. Même à cette distance elle n'appela pas à elle ses dons, sûr de son œil dont elle avait fait preuve tout au long de sa vie avec des armes à feu. Les deux flèches de bois et d'argent transpercèrent le cou de la Créature la tuant dans la seconde.

Kayleen quant à elle venait de décapiter son adversaire. Ses perceptions magiques l'avertir du danger derrière elle à sa droite, et elle se retourna pour voir Tarko, blessé au bras et à terre, désarmé devant l'Ombre qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Sans même totalement y réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita devant l'Avatar et repoussa la bête tout en évitant agilement les cinq griffes acérées de sa patte gauche.

Marguerite vit l'Ombre se détourner des deux guerriers, et quelque chose au fond d'elle brilla. Par pur instinct, un instinct dont elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens mais qui l'avait plusieurs fois guidée depuis qu'elle était sur le Plateau, la dernière datant de l'été, elle invoqua rapidement tout son potentiel.

Abigail vit l'attention de l'horrible Créature se tourner vers elle et elle serra plus fort le poignard qu'elle tenait avec détermination. Elle savait qu'elle était loin d'avoir de hautes capacités en combat, surtout qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune, mais elle combattrait jusqu'à la fin et ferait son possible pour ne pas partir seule, même si ces choses étaient vraisemblablement nées d'une sombre magie ancestrale et étaient surpuissantes.

Pourtant elle n'eut pas à le faire car elle sentit soudainement quelque chose changer dans la pièce, comme si la flamme d'une bougie s'était soudainement transformée en un feu ardent, et à sa plus grande stupéfaction Marguerite se déplaça vers elle avec une vitesse telle que les yeux d'Abigail ne perçurent presque rien de son mouvement jusqu'à ce que soudainement l'élue apparaisse debout devant elle, entre son corps et l'Ombre. La jeune femme poussa la Protectrice sur le côté et se tourna vers la Créature qui se jeta dans les airs, toutes griffes et dents dehors et dirigées sur sa proie qui avait dû être dans un premier temps Abigail. Marguerite attendit le dernier instant et…lâcha son arc, pour saisir habilement et à mains nues la bête avant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la salle grâce à sa force visiblement aussi décuplée. Sans attendre que l'Ombre récupère, elle se saisit du poignard qu'elle portait à l'horizontal dans le bas du dos (une astuce de Veronica, bien que l'arme de Marguerite était de taille plus importante) et le lança avec puissance et rapidité vers la Créature. Kayleen avait fait de même (même si son mouvement avait été effectué à une allure humaine et qu'elle était plus prêt de l'ennemi) et les deux armes tuèrent l'Ombre sans problème.

Abigail se releva à la suite de Tarko qui venait de récupérer son sabre. Tous deux se détendirent instinctivement en voyant les deux femmes baisser leur garde et récupérer et ranger leurs armes.

« Joli. Vee serait fière de moi. » Commenta Marguerite à mi-voix en récupérant son poignard du corps de la dernière Ombre tombée.

Ce commentaire prononcé d'une voix murmurée était vraisemblablement destinée à elle-seule, mais Abigail l'entendit, même si elle ignorait qui était la personne que l'élue évoquait.

« Hum. On va devoir nettoyer les lames et tes flèches aussi. » Fit impassiblement l'autre jeune femme.

Se demandant si elle était parfois plus expressive et loquace, la Protectrice s'empêcha de justesse de sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle nota le regard que lançait Tarko à la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as certainement sauvé la vie. » Lui fit-il soudainement d'une voix grave et insondable.

Kayleen haussa les épaules après lui avoir jeté un bref regard.

« La prochaine fois j'éviterai alors. Ça sera un plaisir. » Répliqua t-elle tout naturellement sur un ton froid et cynique.

Mais le général n'en fut pas offensé.

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne se battre comme vous deux. Avec tellement de talent et d'instinct. »

Kayleen reporta de nouveau son regard émeraude vers lui, mais Abigail nota qu'il était plus sombre et qu'elle semblait soudainement plus intéressée par l'Avatar, tout comme lui par elle. Certainement que tous deux revoyaient leur opinion l'un de l'autre après ce combat, car ils devaient juger les Guerriers et le respect qu'on leur accordait par leur attitude et leur prouesse dans un combat.

« Nous sommes entraînés dès notre plus jeune âge. C'est nécessaire à notre survie. » Répondit impassiblement Kayleen.

Mais une sorte de…d'émotion sombre émanait d'elle, et Abigail ne fut pas la seule à la remarquer, car même Tarko sembla hésiter à répondre et Marguerite intervint d'un ton plus léger.

« Mais les dons aident grandement. »

« Je pense que même sans don, Avalonien, tu ferais un très grand adversaire. Peu aurait tenu face à une Créature dans ta condition et dans ton ignorance de la puissance des Ombres comme tu l'as fait. »

Tarko hocha doucement la tête devant Kayleen, acceptant le compliment pour ce qu'il était: la reconnaissance de ses hautes capacités en tant que Guerrier.

« J'éviterai certainement à l'avenir de m'engager dans un duel contre toi, Capitaine des Lypsosiens, car je suis certain d'y perdre. Je n'aurais en effet pas eu le temps de dégainer mon sabre. »

Marguerite tapa légèrement dans ses mains.

« Bien, tout cela est vraiment très touchant, mais j'ai grand besoin d'un bain! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je me retire. »

Tout d'abord très surprise par cet étalage de bonnes manières typiquement hors-Plateau mêlées de sarcasme à peine couvert, Abigail réussit à récupérer sa voix pour stopper les jeunes femmes avant qu'elles ne quittent la pièce.

« Pourquoi avoir risqué votre vie pour la mienne? »

Marguerite se stoppa une demi-seconde mais ne se retourna pas.

« Un réflexe. Certainement à cause de cette histoire de réincarnation. La Lignée doit être préservée. »

Puis elle partit sans un mot de plus et Kayleen la suivit.

Abigail avait bien perçu dans son ton comme de la compréhension, comme si Marguerite elle-même ne venait de découvrir ce fait qu'à l'instant présent. Bien entendu la Protectrice ignorait encore ce que cette femme avait fait pour sa fille sept mois plus tôt, et ce qu'elle y avait perdu.

« Dame Protectrice, si je puis me permettre cette remarque, nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous les mettre à dos. Car le Haut-Mage Marguerite et le Capitaine Kayleen Skyrin sont vraiment de grandes combattantes. Et si leur peuple est même un tiers aussi doué qu'elles, les Avatars ont réellement des choses à apprendre d'eux, et n'auront pas une chance si un combat s'engageait et que nos effectifs étaient égaux. Peut-être avons-nous réellement énormément perdu en connaissances guerrières au fil des siècles, connaissances qu'eux ont préservées. »

Abigail acquiesça, légèrement amusée du fait que le général semblait à présent pleinement respecter les deux femmes.

Quoique qu'il se passait en ce moment, elle sentait que la venue de ces deux étrangères n'était pas du tout anodin, et elle espérait que ça les aide à vaincre Lanyria.

**8888888888**

Marguerite se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, et pourtant Kayleen était déjà levée. Ce n'était pas étonnant, car les deux femmes s'étaient couchées de bonne heure la veille, toutes deux fatiguées par leur journée. Et Marguerite avait eu besoin de beaucoup de repos, car invoquer le potentiel magique de Morrigan, même durant ces quelques secondes, était épuisant et lui demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie que ses dons naturels.

Une heure plus tard elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, surprises de ne voir aucun des Avatars les surveiller. C'était certainement grâce à la Protectrice et au Général après leurs actions d'hier.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit Marguerite à Abigail, tandis que Kayleen se contentait de hocher la tête.

Elles s'installèrent à la table et les deux aînées passèrent près d'une heure à discuter des circonstances du réveil de Lanyria et de l'organisation d'Avalon et des Terres-Maudites. Alors que l'ensemble de la conversation (à laquelle Kayleen n'avait quasiment pas participé) s'était plutôt bien passée, le ton devint frustré entre les deux femmes et l'atmosphère tendue.

Soudainement plus intéressée, Kayleen reporta toute son attention sur les deux interlocutrices.

« Je ne laisserai pas la situation dégénérer davantage. J'accomplirai mon devoir de Protectrice et protégerai le Plateau. » Répliquait sèchement l'Avalonienne.

Connaissant bien Marguerite, autant pour avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec elle que par l'étrange lien qui les unissait depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Kayleen pouvait aisément dire en voyant ses yeux clairs assombris et la façon dont elle se tenait qu'elle était dans une de ses humeurs imprévisibles et qu'elle avait quelque chose à l'esprit lui pesant.

« Comme vous avez accompli votre devoir de mère et protéger votre fille? » Fit-elle d'une voix froide mais étrangement sourde.

Les yeux d'Abigail brillèrent d'outrage et de colère.

« Comment osez-vous! Vous ne savez rien de moi! J'ignore comment vous connaissez l'existence de Veronica ou ma situation familiale, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de la juger! Vous ne savez rien de nous! »

« Je sais qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule pour grandir et survivre, à rechercher la vérité pendant des années, qu'elle a beaucoup souffert des échecs et des impasses de sa quête. » Répliqua Marguerite, son ton bas et sourd emprunt d'une douleur et d'une rage personnelle, ses yeux brillants et froids fixés sur la Protectrice. Kayleen savait pleinement ce qu'il se passait, mais elle hésita à intervenir, et par la manière dont Abigail se retint de la couper de nouveau, comme si soudainement elle avait senti quelque chose de fort émaner de Marguerite, le Capitaine sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à comprendre la situation un minimum.

Malgré elle, Kayleen fut intriguée de ce qu'elle vit apparaître dans les yeux bleus de la Protectrice. Elle semblait toujours énervée mais il y avait une nouvelle compréhension…quelque chose de…doux était soudainement apparu dans son regard posé sur Marguerite.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. » Rétorqua tout de même d'une voix ferme Abigail. « La situation était compliquée. »

« Oh, et c'était plus simple d'abandonner son enfant! » Fit Marguerite, perdant un peu plus le contrôle de sa voix qui devint amère.

De nouveau Kayleen fut tentée d'intervenir, craignant la réaction de l'Avalonienne. Mais à sa plus grande surprise l'expression de la femme était encore d'avantage compréhensive que l'instant d'avant, et son ton n'était plus tranchant ni plus vraiment froid.

« Vous parlez en personne d'expérience. » Dit-elle d'une voix qui se montrait étrangement douce.

Ça sortit Marguerite de sa colère et ses yeux brillèrent. Kayleen pouvait aisément dire qu'elle était entrain de se maudire et de s'insulter intérieurement pour sa transparence.

« Ca n'a rien à voir. » Répliqua t-elle brusquement. « Vous auriez dû informer votre fille beaucoup plus tôt, madame Layton. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom de mariage! Vous connaissez Veronica? »

Curieuse de voir comment la situation évoluerait, Kayleen observait l'échange avec intérêt.

« Je l'ai rencontrée, en effet. » Fit Marguerite simplement.

« La situation entre elle et moi ne regarde que nous. Si jamais je dois des explications à quelqu'un c'est à Veronica, et non à vous. Mais sachez que jamais je n'ai abandonné ma fille. Elle était, est et sera toujours ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux, et mon amour pour elle dépasse largement celui que je peux porter à une quelconque autre chose, et ça inclut Avalon et le Plateau. »

Marguerite ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, puis s'excusa rapidement avant de quitter la pièce.

Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi seule avec la Protectrice du Plateau et du silence qui s'installa, Kayleen brisa l'atmosphère de sa voix toujours impassible.

« Marguerite ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect ou vous insulter. »

Abigail, surprise, sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers la jeune Lypsosienne. Celle-ci la fixait avec ses yeux verts insondables et son expression neutre, mais la Protectrice sentait que ses paroles étaient sincères, et elle eut une nouvelle fois la conviction que Marguerite et elle se connaissaient très bien.

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas seulement dirigé contre moi. Ses parents l'ont abandonnée? » Demanda t-elle, souhaitant en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse étrangère.

Kayleen sembla hésiter mais répondit d'un ton neutre, voulant visiblement défendre et expliquer l'autre femme.

« Lorsqu'elle était bébé. Elle ignore jusqu'à leur identité, et la sienne également. Ma connaissance de son passé est limitée, mais elle a eu une vie très…mouvementée. Et loin d'être idyllique. »

« Mais les Lypsosiens ne-- »

« Je vous l'ai dit. Sa vie a été très mouvementée. Elle n'a pas grandi parmi les Lypsosiens. »

Le ton de la jeune femme était clair, elle ne s'étendrait pas plus sur le sujet.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit Kayleen se tendre à côté d'elle.

« Y a t-il un problème? »

Le Capitaine ne dit rien, ses yeux étrangement dans le vague, sa respiration plus rapide.

« Mlle Skyrin? Ca ne va pas? Kayleen? »

Mais Abigail ne reçut aucune réponse, et soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et Marguerite accourut près d'elles.

« Que se passe t-il? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Vous ne l'avez pas senti? C'était…étrange. J'ai eu ce pressentiment et puis deux secondes plus tard j'ai ressenti comme un…une… » Elle soupira de frustration et se tourna vers l'autre Lypsosienne.

« Et toi, Kayleen? » mais elle ne reçut pas plus de réponse qu'Abigail.

« Elle ne m'a pas répondu non plus. »

Marguerite tourna un regard soudainement brillant d'émotions vers elle avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers son amie et de pousser la chaise de la jeune femme avant de la secouer légèrement puis plus brusquement.

« Kay! Kay! Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend! Kayleen! » L'appela t-elle d'une voix plus élevée que d'ordinaire, et Abigail pouvait aisément dire qu'elle était très inquiète et apeurée.

Mais les yeux verts de la plus jeune restaient toujours dans le vague et elle ne répondit pas.

Se ressaisissant la Protectrice s'éloigna et alla chercher des Guérisseurs.

Une heure plus tard Abigail se dirigeait vers les appartements des deux invités. Les deux Guérisseurs venaient de terminer et elle pouvait enfin aller dans la chambre que Marguerite avait refusé de quitter durant les soins.

Elle frappa à la porte et une fois que la petite réponse sourde le lui permit elle entra. La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'élue debout adossée au mur d'en face, le visage grave et les yeux trahissant sa tristesse et son anxiété. C'était bien la première fois qu'Abigail voyait ainsi la jeune femme montrer ses émotions, et elle eut de nouveau, comme plus tôt, un élan de sympathie pour elle.

Détournant son regard elle le posa sur le lit sur la droite et fut choquée. Allongée inconsciente, Kayleen était inerte, ses cheveux détachés et la couverture soigneusement remontée sur son corps. Ses armes tout comme le fouet, l'arc et le carquois de Marguerite reposaient au pied du lit.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'avait stupéfaite. Ainsi allongée, sans ses armes, son assurance et son masque impassible le Capitaine si puissant était totalement exposé.

« Mon dieu. » Souffla Abigail malgré elle en s'avançant un peu davantage.

Marguerite leva son sombre regard vers elle, une pointe du curiosité dans ses iris bleu clair.

« Quoi? »

« Rien, c'est juste que…je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est qu'une enfant! »

Ayant un petit sourire désabusé, Marguerite hocha la tête.

« Elle a 19 ans. »

« Mais…n'est-elle pas une des seuls ayant des responsabilités et le pouvoir de commandement à Lypsos? »

« Les enfants sont entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge à contrôler leur don, aux mouvements de combat dès leur 8 ans et portent des armes quotidiennement dès 15 ans. Elle a été le plus jeune Capitaine nommé depuis 7 siècles sur leurs terres, à à peine 17 ans. Comme partout, certains Lypsosiens ont une enfance plus courte. La sienne a pris fin beaucoup trop tôt. » Dit doucement Marguerite en ne quittant pas des yeux Kayleen.

« Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? »

Se décalant du mur, Marguerite sembla vouloir cacher cette idée, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Ca ne fait que quelques mois que je l'ai rencontrée, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Et pourtant tout s'est passé si vite cette dernière année. »

« Vous n'avez pas toujours vécu en Terres-Maudites? »

« Non. Mais les Lypsosiens sont très compréhensifs et plutôt accueillants. »

« J'ai remarqué que vous parlez souvent d'eux à la troisième personne. Pourquoi? Après tout il s'agit des vôtres, non? »

L'expression de Marguerite changea un instant et devint presque…effrayée, tourmentée. Puis elle haussa de nouveau les épaules et dit légèrement.

« C'est une très longue histoire. Les Guérisseurs vous ont-ils parlé? Qu'ont-ils découvert? »

« Ils ignorent ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais selon eux il semble que quelque chose d'ordre magique ait interféré. Ils ignorent si le rituel qu'ils ont effectué suffira à combattre sa fièvre. »

« De magique? Comment cela est-il possible? »

« Encore une fois je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien ressenti, contrairement à vous et à Kayleen. Mais Lanyria ne peut pas encore atteindre Avalon, j'en suis certaine. »

Marguerite l'observa un moment, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis soudainement elle sortit une pierre noire et ovale de sa ceinture et la porta vers ses lèvres avant de parler en Lyspsosien. Une voix d'homme s'éleva ensuite et ils eurent une petite conversation. Lorsque l'élue rangea son objet Abigail lui demanda curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Oh, une Roche de Communication, un artefact magique. Je viens de parler avec un Ancien Lorus, Samos. Kayleen n'est pas la première à qui c'est arrivé. Plusieurs cas identiques au sien se sont développés dans les trois cités. Elle a certainement été affectée là-bas avant de venir. »

« Ca ferait partie de la Malédiction? »

« Non. Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je soupçonne Lanyria d'influencer les Ombres et la flore des Terres-Maudites. A l'heure qu'il est elle peut certainement pleinement intervenir à travers toutes les Hautes-Terres et les Terres-Maudites. Mais je pense que la Malédiction bloque tout de même ses actions, alors elle utilise des moyens détournés comme la Nature et peut-être ce…cette fièvre. Pourtant Samos a dit que personne n'en est encore mort. Deux se sont même rétablis comme ça, sans intervention, mais ils sont toujours agités. »

« Je suppose que Lanyria n'est pas parvenu à lancer son sortilège complètement. C'est une bonne chose. Kayleen devrait s'en sortir. »

« Oui. » Répondit doucement Marguerite en reposant de nouveau son regard sur sa jeune amie.

Abigail songea utile de la distraire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient parties du mauvais pied que ça ne pouvait pas s'arranger.

« Les Lypsosiens ont l'air d'avoir une société basée sur l'art du combat. »

« Non, pas vraiment. La situation exige que ça soit une grande partie de leur vie. Vous avez vu les trois Ombres hier. Leur jungle en regorge, ainsi que d'autres nombreux dangers. Beaucoup perdent leur vie très tôt. Leur espérance de vie n'est d'ailleurs pas très élevée, surtout ces derniers mois. Pour éviter que les enfants soient exposés, la majorité d'entre eux restent à l'intérieur des murs de leur village durant la majorité de leur dix premières années. Beaucoup de Mages meurent avant leur 40 ans cependant. Ça explique aussi le nombre très faible de Hauts-Mages. »

« Ca ne doit pas être une vie simple. »

« C'est la leur. Depuis bien des générations, si bien qu'ils ne le remarquent plus tout à fait. Ils vivent malgré tout une vie heureuse, pleine de musique, de fêtes, de chants, de danse, de littérature et de loisirs. Ils s'unissent et fondent des familles, exercent une fonction, se font un cercle d'amis, se rendent visite de cité en cité, inventent et créent. J'ai beaucoup appris à leur côté. Sur moi-même, sur la vie en général et sur la façon de mener mon existence. »

Soudainement Kayleen gémit et tourna la tête sur le côté, s'agitant légèrement.

Marguerite s'assit au bord du lit et lui passa une main sur son front moite et brûlant en lui murmurant de doux mots Lypsosiens, certainement de réconfort.

La respiration de la jeune femme était difficile, puis une larme coula sur sa joue et elle murmura plusieurs mots dans sa langue natale, certainement perdue dans ses rêves.

« Que dit-elle? » Demanda Abigail.

Marguerite soupira avant de se redresser.

« Elle appelle ses parents. » Fit-elle finalement.

« Vous ne contactez pas sa famille? »

Secouant la tête, Marguerite plongea son regard vers l'extérieur.

« Sa mère est morte lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans, son père quand elle en avait six. Ils étaient les deux derniers membres de leur lignée. »

« Oh, je suis désolée. »

« Ils ont été tués. Pour les deux cas elle était présente. J'espère seulement qu'elle n'est pas entrain de le revivre. »

Abigail ne dit rien, mais elle aussi espérait que la jeune femme ne revivait pas ce genre d'horreur. La Protectrice avait plus tendance à penser aux gens en les considérant par ce qu'ils étaient au sens propre que par leur nom, leur fonction ou leur puissance. En tant que dirigeante, que femme, que mère, elle ne voyait la Lypsosienne Capitaine Kayleen Skyrin de Varlaï que comme une enfant sur le moment, et l'élue, réincarnation d'une Grande Prêtresse, que comme une femme inquiète et anxieuse. Toutes deux semblaient avoir beaucoup souffert de leur vie.

« Venez. Vous devriez avaler quelque chose. Vous n'avez presque rien mangé à midi. »

« Non, je ne veux pas la laisser. »

« Izza est dans le couloir. Elle monte la garde. Elle nous avertira au moindre changement. Venez, Marguerite. »

Avec une évidente réluctance la jeune femme finit par la suivre. Elles allèrent dans la salle à manger mais n'eurent pas le temps de s'installer pour boire un peu de thé. La porte s'ouvrit et Abigail vit avec surprise mais avec grand plaisir sa fille entrer.

Veronica lui sourit puis se figea en voyant l'élue. Elle en lâcha même le parchemin qu'elle tenait et ses yeux brillèrent. Intriguée, Abigail tourna son regard vers Marguerite pour découvrir qu'elle aussi avait pâli et semblait sous le choc.

« Mon dieu. » Souffla Veronica.

« Veronica? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda d'une voix tremblante d'émotions Marguerite.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de sa fille qui se précipita vers la Lypsosienne et la prit dans ses bras avec un petit cri de joie, manquant de les faire tomber toutes les deux.

« Marguerite! Mais qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là! Tu vas bien! Où étais-tu! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manquée! »

Lui rendant avec autant de joie son étreinte et un sourire aux lèvres Marguerite lui répondit doucement.

« Oh si je le sais, je le sais. »

Elle se décala de la blonde et l'observa, tenant tout de même toujours une main de Veronica.

« Tu es magnifique dans des vêtements avaloniens! Tu vas bien? »

« Oui, ça va. Je suis tellement soulagée! Nous avions tellement peur! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé! »

« C'est une longue histoire. Et toi? Depuis quand es-tu là? Comment? »

Abigail, surprise, fut également amusée de les voir agir ainsi, excitée comme deux petites filles à qui l'on viendrait d'annoncer la venue du Père Noël. Puis elle fit brusquement le rapprochement. Veronica avait évoqué une fois une amie proche d'elle mais jamais elles n'avaient eu le temps de reprendre cette conversation puisque sa fille et ses amis avaient dû partir pour l'autre bout de la cité. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que l'élue pouvait être la même Marguerite dont elle avait parlé, surtout qu'Abigail avait supposé que l'amie de sa fille était décédée.

Finalement elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

Veronica se retourna vers elle, et Abigail constata que l'ombre qu'elle avait remarqué dans ses yeux dès qu'elle l'avait revue avait totalement disparu.

« Je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrées? »

« Hier, oui. » Répondit Abigail. « Mais j'avoue être une peu perdue. »

« Tu n'es pas la seule. » Répliqua sa fille avec bonne humeur. « Em, comment es-tu arrivé ici? »

Soudainement une partie du sourire de Marguerite s'effaça.

« Hum…c'est une longue histoire. Mais j'ai utilisé les Pierres Sacrées. »

« Moi aussi. Grâce au Trion. Mais comment as-tu pu réussir? »

« Je…tu sais… »

Abigail réalisa soudainement que Veronica ne semblait avoir aucune idée du potentiel de son amie, et elle intervint:

« Et si nous nous asseyions? »

Les deux femmes y consentirent, se lâchèrent la main et la rejoignirent à la table.

« Tu as changé. » Dit Veronica après un moment en observant Marguerite. « Tes vêtements, tes affaires…ton attitude. Où étais-tu ces quatre derniers mois? »

Marguerite baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« En Terres-Maudites. »

« Comment as-tu pu survivre? »

A ses mots les yeux de Marguerite se voilèrent et elle se tendit, et les deux Layton échangèrent un regard.

« J'ai vécu avec les Descendants des Lypsosiens. Connais-tu l'Histoire du Plateau? »

« Oui, depuis quelques temps. Nous sommes arrivés ici en début de semaine. Nous savions que tu étais en Terres-Maudites, mais nous n'arrivions pas à y accéder. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Quoi? »

« Non, rien. Cet endroit n'est simplement pas un lieu touristique idéal. Comment vont les autres? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? »

Soudainement Veronica eut un immense sourire de nouveau.

« Ned va bien. Mais durant le Déséquilibre Finn est retournée à son époque. Nous pensons que nous avons assez changé le futur ces dernières années pour qu'elle vive dans un monde meilleur…en tant que Protectrice. »

Retrouvant également son sourire, Marguerite eut un rictus.

« Tu veux dire que Finn est ta descendante? Oh, ça m'étonne à peine! Vous êtes aussi impossible l'une que l'autre! »

« Eh! »

« Et Ned, qu'a t-il dit face à la révélation de l'identité de sa descendante? »

« Marguerite! Dix minutes que nous nous sommes retrouvées et tu commences déjà! Je suis certaine que maman et toi vous vous entendez très bien! »

Aucune des deux autres femmes ne songea nécessaire de préciser qu'elles étaient plutôt mal parties.

« Et Assai et Jarl, comment vont-ils? »

« Assai est enceinte. »

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. »

« Elle est très heureuse, mais Jarl ne cesse de l'empêcher de bouger. Ned et moi avons parié qu'elle finira par l'assommer! »

« La connaissant ça pourrait très bien arriver! »

« Comment vous connaissez-vous? » Demanda Abigail.

« Marguerite est celle qui a financé l'expédition. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant des années…et ça n'a pas toujours été simple! »

« Oh non! » Approuva Marguerite avec un sourire.

« Mais cette dernière année, et surtout cet été…les circonstances nous ont rapprochées. »

« Je ne comprend pas, pourtant… » Abigail s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Marguerite baisser.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? Marguerite, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Son amie soupira.

« Elle veut parler de mon statut d'élue. »

« Tu en as appris davantage? »

« Oui, plutôt tout même. Mais je le dirai quand Ned sera là. Je ne souhaite pas raconter tout ça plusieurs fois. »

Abigail se tut alors. Comment une Lypsosienne pouvait avoir financé une expédition venue d'Europe? Soudainement elle se souvint que Kayleen lui avait dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses parents, et de la réaction de tous lorsque la balle s'était allumée en bleu quand Marguerite s'en était saisie. Était-il possible que la jeune femme ignorait qu'elle était Lypsosienne avant ce moment? Et comment ce fait pouvait-il être si elle venait d'Europe?

La situation éclaircissait enfin le fait que l'élue semblait très bien connaître Veronica comme elle l'avait laissé entendre plus tôt. Et de toute évidence, les deux femmes étaient très proches.

Veronica fit un nouveau grand sourire à Marguerite.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Quoi? » Lui demanda son amie, visiblement méfiante mais curieuse.

Abigail savait ce qui était arrivé durant l'été et toute les séparations et les retrouvailles que le groupe d'amis avait subi ces dernières années, même si elle ne connaissait pas les détails et même si elle avait ignoré en plus la disparition de Marguerite. Et elle devina assez aisément de quoi Veronica voulait parler.

« Viens! »

Elle se leva puis prit la main de Marguerite pour l'inciter à la suivre.

« Vee, je ne suis pas-- »

« C'est juste à côté dans la grande salle, allez! »

Finalement la brune la suivit et Abigail leur emboîta le pas.

Elles passèrent la double porte menant à la magnifique et grande salle où Roxton, Challenger et Malone discutaient avec deux Avatars juste à trois mètres sur leur droite.

Marguerite posa son regard sur eux et se figea complètement, ses yeux brillants et son visage pâle. Veronica eut un petit sourire et lui passa gentiment une main dans le dos pour la rassurer.

Les hommes prirent conscience de leur présence et eurent une réaction entre celle de Veronica tout à l'heure et celle de Marguerite à l'instant, tous trois visiblement très surpris et incrédules.

Abigail fut particulièrement surprise de la réaction de Lord Roxton. L'homme contrôlé et fort semblait totalement secoué, pâle et tremblant. Ses yeux brillants ne quittaient pas l'élue.

Il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix sortit rauque et basse, reflétant son tourment, et son espoir.

« Marguerite? »

La jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux, ne parut pas trouver sa voix et hocha légèrement la tête. Sortant de sa torpeur, Roxton combla en une seconde la distance entre eux, lui déposant doucement ses mains sur ses joues.

« Mon dieu! C'est vraiment toi! »

« John. » Fut tout ce que put dire la jeune femme mais ça parut assez pour lui et il eut un petit cri de joie, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner plusieurs fois.

« Marguerite! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Tu es vivante! Je le savais, j'en étais sûr! »

Il la déposa, tous deux souriaient et ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et toucha son visage, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et elle fit la même chose.

« Tu vas bien? »

« Oui. Tu m'as manqué, John. J'avais si peur que… »

Il la reprit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle ne put continuer, la berçant doucement.

« Ca va, Marguerite. Je suis là. Nous sommes ensemble. »

Après plusieurs minutes, quelques autres phrases rassurantes et deux baisers, les autres personnes dans la pièce leur rappelèrent leur présence et Malone s'approcha d'eux.

« Tu peux nous la prêter un peu? » Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Marguerite ne sembla prendre conscience de sa présence près d'eux qu'à ce moment là et alla volontiers dans ses bras.

« Malone! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir! »

« Moi aussi! La maison a été trop calme sans toi. Je suis soulagé que tu n'es rien. »

« George! »

« Bonjour, Marguerite. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'étreindre, Abigail se rapprocha de sa fille qui rayonnait de joie.

« Alors voici la famille dont tu me parlais, au complet. »

« Oui. Enfin, pas tout à fait au complet, mais c'est presque ça. »

Ils s'assirent plus loin sur le fauteuil, Marguerite toujours dans les bras de Roxton qui semblait enfin détendu et pleinement content pour la première fois depuis sept mois.

Challenger finit de relater ce qu'il leur était arrivé durant l'été puis pour le Déséquilibre et Malone et Veronica se relayèrent pour résumer à leur amie leurs aventures durant son absence. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini Ned demanda doucement.

« Et toi? Que t'est-il arrivé? »

Marguerite sembla hésiter, et soudainement la voix de Roxton s'éleva. Il tenait Marguerite à côté de lui par la taille, son autre main tenant celle de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'avais pas cette cicatrice avant. » Remarqua t-il doucement en traçant du bout des doigts une fine marque sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

Marguerite tourna son regard sur sa peau avant de le relever et d'hausser les épaules.

« C'est rien. J'en ai récolté quelques unes. Je vais bien, Roxton. »

Il leva ses yeux vers elle, et hocha la tête.

« Tu veux bien nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Marguerite hocha la tête à son tour et leur conta sa découverte sur l'origine de ses dons, les Descendants de Lypsos et les Terres-Maudites. Mais elle ne dit rien sur le danger qu'elle avait souvent affronté et les blessures qu'elle y avait parfois récolté, sur sa mort durant le Déséquilibre et la prophétie ou encore sur l'éventuelle découverte quant à son passé grâce à l'artefact avalonien. Bien entendu elle dû parler des Ombres et des conséquences de la Malédiction, des amis qu'elle s'était fait parmi ce peuple qui l'avait recueillie, et elle évoqua vaguement son entraînement et les dons qu'elle partageait dorénavant avec les Lypsosiens. Puis elle expliqua les raisons qui l'avaient conduite ici.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu gardes encore des secrets? »

« Moi, Lord Roxton? Jamais je n'oserai. »

« Marguerite… »

« Quoi! Je vous ai parlé de tout. »

« Mais te connaissant tu as passé les étapes difficiles, en as même oublié quelques unes au passage, en toute innocence bien sûr, et as adouci les coins. »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et ne répondit pas.

Izza arriva dans la pièce.

« Votre amie est réveillée, Haut-Mage Marguerite. »

La jeune femme évita les regards étonnés de ses amis et suivit l'Avatar.

« Haut-Mage? Elle ne nous a pas dit qu'elle était Haut-Mage! » Malone eut un petit rire. « Elle m'a vraiment manqué! »

« Comment peut-elle être l'un des Hauts-Mages de ce peuple alors qu'elle vient pour ainsi dire de débarquer chez eux? » Demanda John.

Abigail intervint.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est très puissante et est une Guerrière remarquable. De plus étant une réincarnation et une élue, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je suppose aussi qu'elle a dû accomplir des choses qui lui ont fait gagner le respect des Lypsosiens. »

« Marguerite? Une Guerrière remarquable? Comment ça? Elle est très forte avec une arme à feu et avec un fouet, et se débrouille à l'épée, il n'y a pas de doute. Et Veronica a parlé de leurs séances d'entraînement mais… »

« Je suppose que son entraînement en Terres-Maudites a dû être très intensif. Parce que croyez-moi les Avatars n'ont aucun chance contre elle et Kayleen. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle nous cache des choses? »

Veronica sourit à la remarque de Ned.

« Parce qu'elle nous en cache toujours! »

Roxton bougea nerveusement sur son fauteuil, son regard se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers les portes.

« Elle te manque déjà? »

« Bien sûr! »

Tous sourirent puis eurent un petit rire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis après tout ce temps, à Avalon auprès de la Protectrice et mère de Veronica, ils avaient l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Le cœur léger, l'esprit libre et la joie se lisant dans leur expression et leur regard, il était difficile d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient tous chacun de leur côté traversé cette dernière année, et les conséquences que ça avait eu sur leur vie.

Et que ça aurait encore pour bien des gens…

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Enfin! Internet est revenu chez moi!_**

**_Bon, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas travaillé là-dessus, mais je vais qd même vous poster les chap 6,7,8 dans la semaine vu que je les avais fait. _**

**_C'est bizarre mais depuis que je sais pas mal de réponse aux questions de TLW je la trouve un peu chiante cette fic. Bref, c'est un AU! Je les aime ces AU! lol._**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**VI.**

**16 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Autre dimension. Le Plateau. Avalon.**

« Kayleen? » Demanda Marguerite en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle découvrit son amie debout entrain de se coiffer rapidement. La jeune fille ne leva pas le regard vers elle et enfila ses armes.

« Kay? Comment ça va? »

Finalement son amie posa ses yeux sur elle, des yeux sombres et voilés. Mais elle était impassible, et si Marguerite n'avait pas eu ses dons et ne la connaissait pas autant elle aurait pu supposer que tout allait bien.

« Ca va. »

L'observant toujours, Marguerite se baissa et prit également ses armes et les enfila, plus pas réflexe et pure habitude que par réelle obligation.

« Tu veux en parler? »

Kayleen secoua la tête et sa voix baissa d'un ton.

« Non. Pas…pas maintenant. »

« Ok. Mais, Kay? »

La jeune Lypsosienne leva la tête vers elle.

« Hum? »

« Je suis là si tu en as besoin. »

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de son amie.

« Je sais. Merci. »

Elles finirent de se préparer, puis Kayleen se tourna vers Marguerite.

« Tiens donc. Tu m'as l'air bien…comment dire…excitée. »

« Je le suis peut-être. »

« Hum. Marguerite, excitée. Drôle de contraste. »

« Ahaha. Cause toujours. Viens, j'ai plein de personnes à te présenter. »

« Attends…tu veux dire qu'ils sont ici? »

« Oui! »

« C'est une drôle de coïncidence. »

« Ca peut être le bon dieu en personne je m'en moque. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'ils sont tous en bonne santé, et ici. Viens! »

L'observant avec amusement, Kayleen la suivit et se composa une attitude détachée.

**8888888888**

Veronica sourit et prit la main de Ned dans la sienne. Elle allait répondre à la question de sa mère lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que Marguerite et une autre femme entrèrent. Tout comme ses amis, Veronica fut surprise de voir toutes ses armes sur elles, bien que Marguerite ne semblait même pas les remarquer. Échangeant un sombre regard avec Roxton, elle comprit qu'elle avait sans doute raison: si Marguerite était si à l'aise avec le port de toutes ses armes, c'était qu'il était devenu naturel pour elle de les avoir. Les Terres-Maudites étaient sans doute très loin d'être un paradis, et pourtant le reste du Plateau était déjà mortellement dangereux.

Abigail fut la première à parler lorsque les femmes les rejoignirent.

« Capitaine. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir sur pieds. »

Plutôt surprise, Kayleen hocha la tête d'une air neutre. Marguerite eut un sourire et désigna sa jeune amie pour la présenter.

« Je vous présente Kayleen Skyrin, un Capitaine de Lypsos. Kayleen, voici Ned Malone, Veronica Layton, George Challenger et John Roxton. »

Tous la saluèrent et Kayleen hocha simplement la tête une nouvelle fois, les étudiant tous du regard. Elle aurait certainement tous pu les nommer sans que Marguerite n'intervienne. Avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur eux il n'était pas difficile de les distinguer les uns des autres. Elle porta davantage d'attention à Roxton. A l'avenir cet homme avait grand intérêt à se tenir dans les rangs. Kayleen ne permettrait jamais qu'il fasse du mal à son amie.

Ils discutèrent quelques temps de Lanyria et de leurs informations, et Kayleen porta grande attention à la conversation sans réagir ou intervenir. Elle nota que si Marguerite était plus ouverte elle ne parlait tout de même pas beaucoup, et elle comprit que la femme était anxieuse d'avouer à ses amis les détails de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps.

Ses premières semaines à Lypsos avaient été très éprouvantes, elle le savait. A cette époque Kayleen avait entendu parler de l'élue qui avait débarqué chez les Lorus et qui depuis lors ne cessait de lire, d'apprendre et surtout de s'entraîner au combat et à la maîtrise des dons. Un entraînement intensif, douloureux, presque obsessionnel et qui aurait pu devenir très dangereux pour elle-même. Le Capitaine avait également entendu des rapports sur les promenades ou les missions que Marguerite avait fait durant son premier mois parmi les Lorus, se mettant parfois même en danger pour pouvoir combattre des Ombres et d'autres créatures aussi végétales qu'animales et pour pouvoir ainsi se forcer à accroître son endurance et son contrôle beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle avait accompli des missions périlleuses et sauvé des vies, voire effectué des prouesses physiques et magiques lorsqu'elle avait invoqué à cette époque pour les premières fois les dons de Morrigan. Son plan avait fonctionné et en un laps de temps jamais atteint dans l'histoire elle était devenue Haut-Mage. Mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu la tuer, et elle avait été blessée à plusieurs reprises plus ou moins gravement. Parfois même elle s'était tellement épuisée, avait tellement poussé les limites de son corps et de son énergie qu'elle ne pouvait même plus tenir debout.

Pourtant son mental était tellement fort qu'elle avait tenu le coup, et avait réussi à atteindre son but.

Et sur le territoire de Lypsos et dans les trois petites cités, Marguerite était connue et profondément respectée depuis.

Lorsque la discussion fut terminée la Protectrice sortit dans la cité. Challenger suivit deux Avatars pour aller à la rencontre d'un Conseiller. Marguerite et Roxton partirent ensemble dans les jardins.

Retenant un rictus, Kayleen se leva et commença à partir. Une main sur son bras, aussi mal venue qu'inattendue, éveilla ses dons et ses réflexes et elle faillit bien planter son poignard dans le cœur de l'héritière de la Lignée Pure.

« Doucement! » Fit celle-ci en voyant sa réaction. Elle se recula et se tendit, et Kayleen se rendit compte que Marguerite n'avait pas exagéré les capacités de son amie. L'héritière semblait être agile, rapide et contrôlée. Une Guerrière aguerrie.

Laissant son visage prendre une expression légèrement désolée et sarcastiquement amusée, Kayleen éloigna sa main de son poignard.

« Que voulez-vous? »

« Rien de spécial. Je me demandais juste où tu allais. »

« Reprendre les quelques affaires que j'ai laissé dans la chambre. Je vais dormir ailleurs cette nuit et laisser Marguerite et Roxton en paix. »

Avec un sourire amusé, le regard brillant, Veronica hocha la tête.

« Je peux te montrer une autre chambre. Viens. »

Kayleen alla jusqu'à la chambre, récupéra ses affaires et suivit la fille de la Protectrice jusqu'à une petite pièce.

« Merci. » Fit-elle simplement.

« Pas de problème. »

Même si elle avait le dos tourné à la blonde, la jeune Lypsosienne pouvait aisément sentir qu'elle était toujours présente. Elle déposa son sac sur le lit tout en parlant, ses dons s'éveillant automatiquement avec sa tension.

« Vous voulez autre chose? »

De toute évidence, Veronica Layton n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour se décider. Elle entra dans la pièce.

« Pas vraiment. Peut-être sais-tu que je n'ai pas été élevée en ces lieux- »

« Effectivement. Je le sais. »

« Et que j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence des dons de ma lignée, d'Avalon ou l'Histoire du Plateau- »

« En effet. Je suis au courant. »

Le silence s'en suivant fit se retourner Kayleen pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'autre femme. Celle-ci l'observait les bras croisés et une drôle d'expression au visage. Tout d'abord méfiante, Kayleen détermina qu'elle semblait à la fois amusée et curieuse, cette constatation ne supprima pourtant pas le malaise et la tension du corps et de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais bon, elle n'était pas vraiment connue pour son ouverture aux autres et si elle faisait une formidable guerrière elle n'était certainement pas douée pour les relations sociales. Être proche des gens, déjà de son peuple, la mettait bien assez mal à l'aise, alors l'être ici…il y avait simplement des choses qui lui étaient impossibles. Discuter avec des gens, les apprécier, ou faire semblant de les apprécier, ou même se montrer un minimum confiante en leur présence en faisaient partie.

Malgré l'impassibilité et l'effort de Kayleen pour paraître de glace, l'héritière sembla pleinement consciente de son malaise. Pourtant elle était plutôt douée pour le cacher! Enfin sauf à Marguerite, mais c'était une des seules personnes avec qui elle se sentait détendue, et en sécurité.

« C'est assez amusant. »

Légèrement irritée malgré elle, Kayleen plissa les yeux.

« Quoi donc? »

« Le fait que par moment je vois des traits de Marguerite en toi. Enfin, d'une Marguerite de trois années et demi en arrière, mais certaines répliques, certains tons, certains traits ou certaines expressions…elle les a toujours. »

Quelque part étrangement flattée et touchée, la méfiance et l'irritation de la jeune femme ne s'atténuèrent pas pour autant.

« Marguerite et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais ça m'étonnerait grandement que ça suffise à ce qu'on copie les manières de l'autre. Vous devez prendre vos impressions pour des réalités. »

« C'est elle qui t'a informée sur moi, n'est-ce pas? »

Hésitant une demi-seconde sur la marche à suivre, Kayleen prit rapidement une décision. Marguerite ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais menti, alors si elle disait qu'elle avait confiance en cette femme…

« C'est vrai. Elle m'a certainement dit à peu près tout ce qui lui semblait important. »

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop exagéré ou que je n'ai pas à trop m'inquiéter. » Fit Veronica avec une légère pointe d'humour.

Mais Kayleen n'entra pas dans le jeu.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, tout est véridique. »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, l'héritière ne sembla pas trop savoir comment prendre cela. Mais elle retomba rapidement sur ses deux pieds.

« Je suis assez intriguée pour tout t'avouer. Marguerite a dû te dire que je n'étais pas tellement portée sur la politique. » Kayleen retint un rictus. Marguerite lui avait en fait dit que Veronica Layton et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point. « Alors ta présence parmi les Avaloniens me surprend. A ce que j'ai compris, mon peuple et le tien ne s'entendent pas tout à fait. Ne le prend pas- »

« Ne vous en faite pas, je comprend. Et ce que vous dites est vrai. Disons simplement que nous avons une raison de nous tolérer, voire même de nous associer et d'oublier les différents ancestraux. »

« Lanyria. »

« Oui, Lanyria. Et puis vous avez manqué notre entrée, ça a failli être mouvementée. Ça aurait été bien plus intéressant, si vous me demandez mon avis. Mais Marguerite a su calmer le jeu. La diplomatie et les accords, c'est son truc, pas le mien. Bien qu'elle soit dangereusement forte une arme à la main. »

Le petit sourire qui se refléta que le visage de Veronica Layton n'atteignit pas vraiment son cœur, elle le sentit.

« Je voulais te demander…en ce qui concerne Lypsos et son temps parmi- »

« Elle va bien. Son temps parmi les miens a été certes mouvementé mais je crois savoir que votre quotidien n'est pas ennuyeux non plus. Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave là-bas. » Kayleen chassa très rapidement le souvenir de la voix de son père, lui disant que mentir à quelqu'un d'honnête sur quelque chose lui tenant à cœur dans un cas où la situation ne l'exigeait pas était une erreur indigne de l'honneur d'un Mage. Mais après tout, techniquement elle ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas sur les terres de Lypsos que Marguerite avait été le plus gravement blessée, mais juste avant d'y être transférée…

Mais sa réponse eu l'effet escompté et l'héritière sourit.

« Merci. »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir mais ajouta une dernière chose avant de quitter la chambre:

« Je ne peux parler au nom d'Avalon ou de ma mère, et je ne connais la situation que depuis quelques temps, mais personnellement je trouve que deux peuples ne devraient pas se condamner mutuellement pour une guerre ayant eu lieu plus de neuf siècles auparavant. Je trouve cela totalement insensé, et encore davantage en découvrant que ce qu'il se passe implique Marguerite, qui après tout n'a aucun lien avec le Plateau, Avalon ou Lypsos. Toi et les tiens me semblez des personnes honorables, d'après ce que j'ai vu et d'après ce que Tarko m'a dit. Je vous suis très reconnaissante à toi et aux Lypsosiens pour ce que vous avez fait pour Marguerite. Et je serai toujours honorée de rencontrer l'un d'entre vous ou de venir vous aider pour quoi que ce soit si vous le souhaitiez. »

Plutôt surprise, Kayleen hocha la tête.

« Je vous remercie pour cela, Mademoiselle Layton. Le message sera relayé sans faute aux miens. »

Une fois que Veronica fut partie, Kayleen secoua la tête et souffla. Comme elle l'avait dit, la diplomatie n'était pas son truc mais l'héritière, bien qu'elle en pensait le contraire, semblait avoir des prédispositions pour parler ainsi aux gens. De plus elle semblait plus ouverte que les Avaloniens, peut-être même l'était-elle plus que la Protectrice. Le peuple des Terres-Maudites préféreraient peut-être parlementer ou rencontrer la jeune héritière plutôt que sa mère, et ça éveillerait moins l'hostilité ou la méfiance des Avaloniens, des Conseillers ou des Avatars.

Enfin, elle laissait tout cela aux gens entre les mains desquels cet aspect reposait. Son rôle à elle était pour le moment d'observer, de protéger et de défendre, et en général en plus de combattre, de décider et de commander, voire d'élaborer des stratégies.

D'ailleurs, il était temps qu'elle prenne sa Roche de Communication pour faire son rapport à Iris.

**8888888888**

Abigail aurait presque sourit ce soir là en allant se coucher. Si seulement Lanyria n'avait pas déjà fait autant de morts à travers toutes les terres, elle aurait pu profiter pleinement de ce qui lui arrivait cette semaine. Comme elle aurait tant aimé que Thomas soit ici avec elle! Même tant d'années après sa mort son mari lui manquait toujours autant. Il aurait été si fier de leur fille, tout comme elle l'était, et si comblé de la voir si heureuse en étant ainsi réunie avec l'ensemble de sa famille, qu'elle soit de sang ou de cœur.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure après s'être allongée que la Protectrice s'endormit enfin…

_Sans un bruit, Abigail échappa aux Avatars chargés de la surveiller et s'immisça à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal d'Avalon. Sa maman lui avait demandé de sortir pendant qu'elle traitait une affaire importante, mais la petite fille de dix ans avait bien remarqué que les adultes semblaient tous agités à l'intérieur du Temple. Ils étaient si secrets, comme s'ils craignaient que les autres Avaloniens ne découvrent quelque chose…à l'intérieur il y avait sa mère, l'actuelle Protectrice du Plateau, le général des Avatars et deux autres soldats, ainsi que deux des Conseillers les plus âgés et les plus sages. Tout avait commencé il y avait deux heures, peut-être trois, la fillette n'en était pas certaine. Sa mère lui faisait étudier les mathématiques, quant elle avait soudainement levé la tête. Puis quelques minutes plus tard le général des Avatars était entré et l'avait prise à part. Abigail avait bien vu leur visage crispé et soucieux, leurs gestes plus brusques que d'habitude et leur étonnement, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ou d'entendre quelque chose avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée à l'extérieur._

_Mais la curiosité était un trait de caractère bien trop marqué en elle pour qu'elle ne tente pas d'en apprendre plus. Elle était née ici et avait grandi dans l'imposant bâtiment avalonien où étaient situés les appartements de la Lignée Pure, bâtiment que les gens appelaient le Temple en raison de ses hautes colonnades et de sa fonction. Sans un bruit, elle pénétra à l'intérieur par une fenêtre et ne bougea plus pendant quelques temps, comme le lui avait appris son maître d'armes. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne était dans les environs elle se mit en marche, totalement silencieuse, comme un raptor en chasse. Elle se doutait que les adultes concernés devaient être dans la salle principale, là où les portraits de toutes les Protectrices trônaient sur les murs. Bien vite, elle réussit à atteindre la porte arrière mais elle fut déçue de découvrir qu'elle était fermée. Trop curieuse et fière pour s'avouer vaincue, la petite Abigail tendit l'oreille. Des voix lui parvinrent, mais sans qu'elle ne réussisse à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Frustrée, et malgré la peur de se faire prendre, l'enfant entrouvrit tout doucement la porte et fut immensément soulagée de constater que personne ne l'avait remarquée. _

_Sa mère, la Protectrice Alizia, se tenait debout, au milieu de la pièce et semblait très calme, tout comme son père, Ario, l'était à ses côtés. Plus loin Abigail pouvait voir les trois Avatars, tous plus détendus qu'ils ne l'avaient été plus tôt. Ils observaient la scène devant eux avec un air curieux et quelque peu stupéfait au visage. _

_Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua la personne avec laquelle ses parents parlaient. C'était une jeune femme de 23 ans environ, et Abigail se retrouva mystifiée à sa vue. Contrairement à la plupart des gens que la petite fille connaissait ici à Avalon, les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient totalement noirs, longs et bouclés, et sa peau était pâle, pas d'une manière maladive, elle était juste…blanche et pas bronzée. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et son expression était à la fois émerveillée, curieuse, et méfiante. Ses vêtements étaient également différents de ceux de son peuple. Ils étaient très sombres et très simples, brodés d'argent. Une courte épée pendait à sa ceinture et un arc était placé dans son dos. Son carquois, à moitié vide, le côtoyait. L'étrangère avait une manière de s'exprimer et de bouger mystifiante, avec à la fois une élégance et une simplicité qui attiraient tout de suite le regard. Ce qui était certain pour la petite fille, c'était que cette femme était très belle._

_« …voilà, vous savez toute l'histoire. » Disait-elle en anglais, sa voix neutre et claire._

_« C'est curieux. Et je suis navrée mais je ne pense pas pouvoir ouvrir un passage grâce à la Pierre Sacrée pour vous ramener chez vous. Je crains de ne pas parvenir à le faire. J'ignore comment vous avez été amenée ici. »_

_« Chez moi aucun n'est capable d'utiliser la Pierre non plus, Dame Protectrice. »_

_« Vous allez certainement devoir rester un moment avec nous. Quel est votre nom? »_

_« Loriane. Loriane Skyrin. »_

**8888888888**

**17 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Le Plateau. Les Terres-Maudites. Village Lorus.**

Malgré le soleil qui devait se lever doucement sur le monde, les Terres-Maudites restaient plongées dans l'ombre, une obscurité lourde et presque palpable. Jaris savait que le temps leur était compté à présent. Les rayons du soleil ne filtrait même plus à travers les nuages magiques de la Malédiction, prouvant le renforcement du pouvoir de leur damnation qui s'effectuait depuis quelques temps.

Debout sur la haute muraille de sa petite citée avec d'autres Lypsosiens, le Haut-Mage Jaris montait la garde. Depuis plus d'une semaine, le nombre de Mages surveillant les cités avait doublé. Trop étaient morts ces derniers temps, et la tension était pratiquement à son comble. Peu des Mages supérieurs parvenaient à dormir convenablement avec cet air colportant allégrement de sombres effluves magiques et maléfiques.

D'un regard sombre, Jaris observait l'obscurité ambiante dans la jungle autour de la cité. La nuit précédente, deux Mages, faisant partie d'une mission de reconnaissance, s'étaient fait tués près de Yarek. L'un deux était d'ailleurs l'un de ses amis. Et le jour d'avant un groupe de dix individus avait disparu alors qu'ils étaient dans les bois pour chercher des plantes médicinales et des fruits. Comme tous ses compatriotes, le Haut-Mage en avait assez de cette situation, la colère et la soif de vengeance emprisonnaient son cœur. Mais il gardait la tête froide, il _devait_ préserver son sang froid, car c'était son rôle. Mais que les Créatures de l'Ombre osent s'approcher de lui, et alors elles verraient ce qu'on récoltait à s'attaquer de la sorte au peuple de Lypsos! Pendant des siècles la situation était restée la même entre les Mages des trois villages et les habitants de la sombre jungle, mais à présent que Lanyria et sa vile magie étaient apparues c'était comme si un équilibre ancestral avait été rompu. Et si c'était la guerre entre les Lypsosiens et la Nature maudite de leurs terres qui se préparait, alors lui et les siens se battraient jusqu'à leur mort si c'était ce qui les attendait, mais jamais ils ne baisseraient les bras. Jamais.

Et Jaris sentait au fond de lui que, très bientôt, les hostilités seraient lancées.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	7. Chapter 7

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**VII.**

**17 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Autre dimension. Le Plateau. Avalon.**

Le lendemain Roxton se réveilla avec un petit sourire au lèvre. Tout en ouvrant les yeux il se blottit davantage vers l'autre côté du lit…pour découvrir que son amante avait disparu. Mais une fois un peu plus réveillé il se détendit automatiquement en voyant la femme de sa vie assise au bord du lit entrain de finir de s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle se leva il en profita pour saisir son poignet droit et l'attirer à elle avec force. Avec un petit cri de surprise elle retomba sur le lit et partiellement sur lui. Roxton passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Bonjour. »

« Roxton! Tu es fou! »

« Oui, fou de toi! »

« Idiot. »

« Tu allais me fausser compagnie. »

« Loin de moi cette idée, j'aillais te réveiller avant de partir petit-déjeuner, marmotte. »

« C'est le monde à l'envers. »

« Eh! »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui déposa de petits baisers, sur la joue, le cou…

« Roxton. »

« Hum hum? »

« On doit rejoindre les autres. » Fit Marguerite en tentant d'ignorer l'effet que lui faisait son compagnon par ses gestes.

« Hum hum. »

« John? John, arrête! » Fit-elle avec un petit rire.

Comme ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui, elle se mit à le chatouiller gentiment. Il s'écarta aussi tôt.

« Eh! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à arrêter! »

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire. » Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se levant.

« Debout! Et puis je devrais peut-être dire ça aux autres…le grand Lord Roxton est chatouilleux! D'ailleurs j'aurais dû le dire il y a un grand moment. »

Elle gloussa en voyant sa tête, puis se stoppa en remarquant son expression changer.

« Quoi? » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Rien. C'est juste…tu m'as manqué. »

« Je sais. Toi aussi. »

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement après avoir prit une courte douche, puis se dirigea vers Marguerite qui était entrain de passer son poignard dans son dos et son fouet à la ceinture.

« Dis donc, Marguerite. »

« Oui? »

« Je me demandais…la cicatrice que tu as sur le ventre…ça date de l'attaque de l'été dernier? »

Soudainement, Marguerite se figea. Cette réaction n'était pas du tout ce que Roxton avait prévu et il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. » Finit-elle par répondre doucement.

« Eh? Ca va? »

« Hum. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? Maintenant que j'y pense Malone et Veronica avaient également semblé bizarre lorsqu'ils avaient abordé ce sujet. »

« Je…je t'en parlerai. Mais maintenant il faut que nous allions rejoindre les autres. »

Une fois que tous furent installés à la table, les discussions entre les amis allaient bon train, Marguerite faisant toujours en sorte d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les aventures des autres sans pour autant en dire davantage sur les siennes. Abigail et Kayleen restaient très silencieuses. Venant de la seconde rien n'était anormal, mais Veronica n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa mère ainsi.

« Maman? Et toi que racontes-tu aujourd'hui? »

La Protectrice leva les yeux vers elle, puis vers Kayleen et Marguerite. Finalement elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« Cette nuit par un rêve je me suis souvenue d'un évènement ayant eu lieu dans mon enfance. Capitaine, est-ce que le nom Loriane Skyrin signifie quelque chose pour vous? »

Il était évident que oui au vu de son expression stupéfaite et du regard que Marguerite et elle échangèrent.

« En effet, Madame. Elle était ma tante. »

« Etait? »

« Elle a disparu en 1886. Nous savons qu'elle est décédée. »

« Elle n'est jamais réapparue? »

« Non. Comment connaissez-vous son existence? »

« Simplement parce qu'en 1886 elle a été envoyée ici, à Avalon, par les Pierres Sacrées. »

« Quoi! »

« Peu de gens le savait. Ma mère a caché son arrivée. Loriane Skyrin est restée une semaine ici, puis finalement elle a pris la décision de quitter la cité, et de partir. Sous sa demande, ma mère l'a envoyée grâce à la Pierre Sacrée à l'extérieur du Plateau. Malheureusement ça comportait un immense risque, puisque nous ignorons toujours où se trouve cette Pierre Sacrée oubliée, dans quel pays de la planète ou même sur quel continent. »

« Donc vous ne savez pas ce qui lui est arrivé? » Demanda Marguerite, tendue. Peut-être était-ce parce que Kayleen était si proche d'elle, mais elle se sentait très impliquée par cette discussion.

« Non. J'en suis désolée. »

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et échangèrent un nouveau regard.

Le silence s'installa un moment, et cette fois ce fut Abigail qui décida de le briser.

« J'ai longtemps hésité à vous en parler, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas seulement cinq à votre arrivée sur le Plateau? »

« Non. En effet. » Répondit sombrement Challenger. « Nous étions accompagnés par le Professeur Arthur Summerlee. Malheureusement il a …disparu, il y a deux ans et demi. »

« Oui, je le sais. Mais il n'était pas décédé vous savez. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

« Des Avatars l'ont amené ici dans un état critique. Les Guérisseurs l'ont sauvé, et il est resté plusieurs mois dans la cité pour se rétablir. »

La joie et l'excitation pouvaient se lire sur tout leur visage.

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Mais sa santé n'a jamais été totalement récupérée, et plusieurs de mes guerriers l'ont raccompagné aux Etats-Unis après que le Conseil ait eu sa parole que jamais il ne parlerait du Plateau. Il était très anxieux quant à votre santé, surtout la vôtre, Marguerite, car à ce que j'ai compris vous n'étiez pas au meilleur de votre forme lorsque vous avez été séparés. Et il était aussi désolé et honteux de ne pouvoir vous rejoindre. Mais je n'ai passé en réalité que peu de temps avec lui. »

« Alors vous connaissez un chemin menant hors du Plateau? »

« Bien entendu, Professeur Challenger. »

« Parfait!Vous pourrez nous l'indiquer. »

« Je pense malheureusement que ce ne soit pas aussi simple. »

« Pourquoi cela? »

« Nous obéissons à des règles strictes. Vous ne pourrez quitter cet endroit que sous certaines conditions. L'une d'elle étant le jugement du Conseil. »

« Alors nous sommes quoi, des prisonniers? »

« Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes libres d'aller où bon vous semble. Et nous ne sommes pas obligé de partager notre savoir. »

Voyant que Challenger perdait patience et que Roxton était tendu, et sentant par ses dons la tension qui s'accumulait dans la pièce, Marguerite se décida à intervenir.

« Elle ne parle que de la sécurité du Plateau, George. Et du secret de son existence qui doit rester intact. »

« Secret? Cet endroit est fabuleux, c'est une véritable puit de savoir et de science! La communauté scientifique sera- »

Mais Marguerite le coupa, et sa voix ferme surprit ses compagnons.

« Le sécurité du Plateau est primordiale et essentielle. Son secret doit être maintenu. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Challenger se tourna vers elle.

« Enfin, Marguerite! Toi plus que quiconque connaît le potentiel de cet endroit! Il faut que je prouve son existence à- »

« Je sais à quel point clouer le bec des membres de la communauté scientifique londonienne est important pour toi, et crois-moi je suis désolée. Mais jamais tu ne partiras d'ici sans la promesse que le Conseil d'Avalon exige. »

Veronica, Malone et Roxton la regardaient avec la même expression stupéfaite que Challenger. Kayleen, aussi impassible que Marguerite, les observait calmement et Abigail posait un regard insondable sur le Haut-Mage.

« Mais tu as vu en 2033 tout comme moi que le Plateau se développera! Il ne restera pas secret, les gens viendront et découvriront sa richesse et tout ce qu'il a à offrir! »

« Et c'est bien ce qui ne doit jamais arriver. »

« Mais ce monde était- »

« En ruine, Challenger. Il était en ruine. Il n'y avait plus d'animaux, ni de créatures. L'humanité même était presque éteinte. La jungle avait été partiellement rasée pour accueillir de monstrueux bâtiments. Quant aux peuples du Plateau, qui sait ce qui a pu leur arriver avec la venue des étrangers? Le Plateau est protégé autant par la Lignée Pure que par son secret. De ça j'en suis certaine. Et je ne permettrai pas, tout comme la Protectrice, les Avaloniens ou les Lypsosiens, que quiconque menace cette sécurité. Après avoir vécu des années en ses terres, je pensais que tu comprendrais. Summerlee lui l'avait compris de toute évidence. Je sais que tu le peux également. »

Il y eut un silence. Roxton observait Marguerite. Elle était la même mais avait pourtant changé. Une aura de calme et d'autorité émanait d'elle, et l'entendre ainsi défendre la Plateau était vraiment étrange, elle qui n'aurait eu aucun remord à le sacrifier trois années plus tôt. Pourtant en même temps elle s'était battue durant la Grande Guerre pour la liberté des gens et pour la paix, puis avait été prête à risquer sans hésitation sa vie lorsqu'ils avaient cru que Challenger allait sacrifier le monde pour la science.

Et il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait été plus enthousiaste (mais alors vraiment bien plus!) à l'idée de retourner en Europe.

Sans un mot Challenger finit par acquiescer aux arguments de Marguerite, celle-ci hocha simplement la tête en retour.

« Pendant qu'on en est aux questions, maman, connais-tu Xan? »

Abigail tourna rapidement un regard brillant vers sa fille.

« Qui t'a parlé de lui? »

« Hum…ils connaissent de nom sa dynastie et son organisation criminelle, et nous avons rencontré son symbole plusieurs fois. De plus c'est certainement lui qui a aidé Mordren à arriver ici. »

« Je vois. Vois-tu, comme tu dois t'en douter, Mordren n'était pas le seul membre de sa lignée. Xan en fait également partie. »

« Xan? » Fit Marguerite. « Il est un peu trop…oriental, pour être du coin, non? »

« Vous le connaissez? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Cette histoire a commencé avec ma grand-mère. Lors d'un des combats entre nos deux lignées, elle a réussi à bannir le père de Xan à l'extérieur du Plateau. Lorsque j'étais en Europe j'ai découvert qu'il était toujours en vie et qu'il s'était établi en Chine. Il s'était marié avec une native et avait eu son fils. Les membres de cette lignée de part leur essence vieillissent moins vite que nous. Lorsque Xan a senti et su que j'étais en Europe Thomas et moi avons rassemblé quelques hommes et sommes venus sur le Plateau, deux mois avant la date prévue initialement. Je n'étais pas encore assez forte pour l'affronter, surtout ainsi éloignée du Plateau. »

« Mais qui étaient tous les membres de votre expédition? » S'enquit Roxton.

« Oh, tous des hommes loyaux à Thomas, et qui l'auraient suivi au bout du monde. Tom était un jeune homme très altruiste et aventurier. Lors d'une expédition en Afrique Centrale il avait réussi par une ruse à sauver les hommes de son équipe. Ça avait créé des liens entre eux, et ainsi ils avaient décidé de nous suivre. »

« Donc Xan est l'ennemi des vôtres? »

« En effet, Marguerite. »

Soudainement Kayleen laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui stupéfia tout le monde, mais elle y mit fin immédiatement. Marguerite lui lança un regard noir.

« Ta vie est une véritable spirale. »

« Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça amusant, Kay. »

« C'est pourtant ironique. Tu t'es servi de lui pour- »

« Il s'est autant servi de moi que moi de lui. Et c'est bien ça qui me dérange. Qui sait ce qu'il avait dans la tête. »

Veronica intervint.

« Peut-être qu'il a su tout de suite ce que tu étais lorsqu'il t'a rencontrée. Et qu'il a décidé de s'en servir. »

« Je veux bien, mais dans quel but? »

« Il espérait peut-être que tout comme Morrigan tu développes une haine envers nous et que tu nous détruises. »

« C'est possible. Il a manqué son coup. »

« Tu m'en vois ravie. »

La discussion se termina et Marguerite alla se balader, puis décida de faire quelques exercices dans l'immense jardin. Veronica était avec Malone quelque part dans la cité, Challenger et Roxton étaient avec les Avatars, Abigail avec les Conseillers. Ainsi elle pouvait pleinement réfléchir tout en faisant quelques mouvements à l'épée.

Une demi-heure plus tard l'arrivée de Kayleen l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« La Protectrice m'a donnée ceci. Ça a appartenu à ma tante. » Elle lui montra un poignard visiblement de Lypsos.

« Tu veux tenter le Rite du Souvenir. » Ce n'était pas une question et Marguerite rangea immédiatement son arme et la rejoignit.

« Hum. Est-ce que tu veux bien le faire avec moi? »

« Bien sûr. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Elles mirent une heure à se préparer et s'installèrent dans la chambre clause de la cadette. Le Rite du Souvenir demandait beaucoup de concentration, tout comme la méditation, et beaucoup d'énergie. Étant deux d'une part, et Capitaine et Haut-Mage d'autre part, elles n'auraient pas de problème. Grâce à cette pratique elles pourraient retracer les événement majeurs de la vie de Loriane Skyrin à partir du moment où elle n'avait plus eu le poignard.

Après soixante-dix minutes de concentration, elles parvinrent à entrer dans une vision.

_**1886.**_

_**Asie. Chine. Shanghai. Palais de la dynastie Xan.**_

_Habillée élégamment, Loriane Skyrin se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la pièce principale. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait atterri ici, dans les griffes de l'homme qu'elle haïssait dorénavant le plus au monde. Comment la Protectrice Alizia aurait-elle pu prévoir que le pire ennemi de sa lignée et des habitants du Plateau détenait la dernière Pierre Sacrée? Lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici elle avait tout de suite été attaquée par les hommes de main du maître des lieux, et étant le Capitaine Lypsosien qu'elle était, elle les avait combattus, et tous vaincus. Xan n'avait attendu que ça et comprit vite à quel race elle appartenait. Il avait décidé de mettre ses atouts de guerrière et ses dons de Mage à son profit. Jamais Loriane ne lui avait vraiment dit jusqu'où les dons des Lypsosiens allaient ou quelle était réellement leur nature. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle révélation. Et elle était bien décidée à protéger la Lignée Pure, le Plateau et son peuple. _

_N'ayant aucune autre alternative, elle avait été obligée de céder à son chantage, et si elle voulait un jour rentrer chez elle et revoir les siens, elle devait effectuer les missions qu'il lui donnait. Après tout, une jeune femme de 23 ans avec son physique, son intelligence et sa puissance faisait un très grand agent de renseignement. Personne ne se méfiait d'elle. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait appris à mentir et à manipuler les gens rapidement. A présent il était aisé pour elle de se détacher de ses sentiments._

_« Que me voulez-vous, Xan? » Fit-elle sans préambule d'un ton sec et ennuyé en entrant dans le salon du chinois._

_Il lui répondit avec son désagréable anglais._

_« Vous pourriez faire des efforts de politesse, Miss Skyrin. »_

_Mais la jeune femme était loin d'avoir froid aux yeux, son courage et son arrogance ne manquaient pas._

_« Passons sur tout cela, voulez-vous? Alors? »_

_« J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. » Lui dit Xan en lui tendant un petit dossier. « Monsieur Charles Briston est l'unique héritier d'une grande famille anglaise. C'est un grand homme d'affaire, mais il a également été impliqué dans le démantèlement de l'une de mes branches européennes. Il est en ce moment même à Shanghai. Trouvez-le. Et ramenez-le moi. »_

_Elle sortit sans un mot ou un regard pour Xan._

_Six jours plus tard elle retrouva la trace de l'homme en question. Elle entra dans la grande salle de bal de l'hôtel, habillée d'une magnifique robe bleue, et repéra sa cible. Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la soirée qu'elle réussit à approcher ce grand homme brun aux yeux marrons clairs de 35 ans, et fut réellement surprise de le trouver très gentil et intéressant, ce qui était une première. Après plusieurs danses ils discutèrent de ses affaires, même si l'homme fut tout d'abord surpris des connaissances de Loriane sur le sujet. Le courant passait visiblement très bien entre eux deux, et les regards qu'ils se lançaient ne trompaient pas sur leur attirance commune._

_« Et vous? »_

_« Moi? » Lui répliqua doucement Loriane._

_« Oui, vous ne m'avez que très peu parlé de votre situation. Par exemple, qu'en est-il de votre famille? »_

_« Eh bien, je suis orpheline depuis que j'ai dix ans. J'ai une petite sœur qui a quinze ans, Elina. C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »_

_« Pourrai-je la rencontrer un de ces jours? »_

_« Oh, je ne pense pas. Elle habite très loin d'ici. »_

_« D'où venez-vous exactement? Je ne parviens pas à identifier votre faible accent. Mais il n'est pas européen. »_

_« Le pays d'où je viens est un peu oublié, j'en ai bien peur. »_

_« Alors qu'est-ce qui vous a menée dans ce pays? »_

_« Disons simplement que c'était un mauvais concours de circonstances. »_

_« Vous êtes très mystérieuse. »_

_« C'est un trait de personnalité. »_

_« Vous n'en êtes que plus mystifiante. »_

_La jeune femme eut un petit rire et leur conversation repartit sur l'art._

_Deux mois plus tard, tous deux fuirent la Chine ensemble lorsque Xan commença à réellement perdre patience quant aux 'échecs' de la mission de la jeune femme. Loriane ne dit jamais rien de ses véritables origines à Charles, ni des dons qu'elle possédait ou du chantage que Xan lui faisait, mais il consentit à l'aider à se sauver des griffes du criminel._

_En **1887 **ils arrivèrent en tant que couple heureux et libre en Europe, et ils se marièrent en tout intimité près de Londres un an plus tard. Grâce au savoir-faire, aux relations et à l'argent de Charles et aux 'intuitions' de Loriane ils échappaient toujours à Xan et vivaient une vie heureuse._

_**21 décembre 1889.**_

**_Europe. Nord de l'Angleterre. Propriété des Briston._**

_La dernière heure de cette journée touchait presque à sa fin. L'orage, pratiquement une tempête, grondait à l'extérieur, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel noir et le tonnerre faisait trembler les environs. Dans la chambre principale de la propriété, le médecin et la sage-femme s'afféraient à leur tache depuis quatre heures. Le mari restait auprès de sa femme, lui tenant la main et la rassurant tendrement. Finalement l'enfant qu'ils attendaient tous arriva en ce monde, pleurant bruyamment et se débattant avec force._

_« C'est une petite fille. Elle est en excellente santé. »_

_« Tu entends ça, chérie? Nous avons une fille. »_

_Loriane acquiesça avec un petit sourire et la Sage-femme lui donna leur enfant. Les parents l'observèrent avec émerveillement et amour._

_« Elle est magnifique. » Souffla la jeune mère. « Tu as une idée de comment nous allons la prénommer finalement? »_

_« Ma mère s'appelait Marguerite. C'était une belle femme. Elle était passionnée, et forte. »_

_Sans détacher les yeux de son bébé, Loriane eut un petit sourire._

_« J'aime bien ça. Qu'en penses-tu, Marguerite? »_

_Le bébé émit un petit bruit qui fit sourire ses parents._

_« J'ai pensé que son second prénom, si tu étais d'accord, pourrait être Elina. »_

_Surprise, Loriane tourna son regard vers son mari qui l'observait tendrement._

_« Oh, Charles, merci. »_

_« De rien. Je sais à quel point ta sœur te manque. »_

_Il prit son enfant pour la première fois dans ses bras avec beaucoup de prudence._

_« Bonjour, Marguerite Elina Briston. »_

_« Hum. C'est étrange. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« C'est juste que chez moi les enfants portent les noms de leurs deux parents. »_

_« Oh. Je, eh bien nous pouvons difficilement faire cela ici en étant mariés. »_

_« Ce n'est rien. Dans nos cœurs et dans le sien, elle aura toujours nos deux noms. Liés à jamais. »_

_Il sourit._

_« Dis, sais-tu quelle heure il est? »_

_« Non, j'avoue avoir été quelque peu occupée ces derniers temps. » Lui rétorqua t'elle avec fatigue et amusement._

_« Il est minuit cinq. Notre fille est née à minuit. A minuit le 21 décembre, au solstice d'hiver. Tu sais qu'ici beaucoup de légendes courent sur les sorcières, et sur cette heure et ce jour qui leur sont tout à fait propices et qui représentent le summum de leur pouvoir. »_

_Loriane eut un étrange regard soudainement._

_« Oui, des légendes. » Souffla t-elle en observant son jeune bébé innocent juste avant de s'endormir._

_A l'extérieur, le violent et stupéfiant orage avait soudainement cessé._

_**Août 1890.**_

**_Quelque part sur l'océan Atlantique. Paquebot M.Britannia._**

_Loriane et Charles Briston discutaient dans leur luxueuse cabine, leur bébé de huit mois installé près d'eux. Si le ton de la jeune femme restait calme, celui de l'homme était un peu plus stressé._

_« Voyons, Charles. »_

_« Cette fois tu ne redirigeras pas la conversation, Loriane. Je sais qu'il y a plus à propos de toi que ce que tu m'as dit, et je respecte ton silence. Mais Marguerite…il y a quelque chose chez elle qui…je ne sais pas, elle est spéciale. »_

_« Bien sûr qu'elle est spéciale. C'est notre fille. »_

_« Oh tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Je t'aime, et j'aime notre enfant, je l'adore même, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment comme tous les autres. Elle réagit plus à ce qui l'entoure que n'importe quel bébé que je connaisse! Regarde-la! »_

_La jeune enfant avait délaissé ses jouets et observait ses parents avec de grands yeux bleus clairs curieux. Silencieuse et calme, elle regardait les deux adultes comme si elle avait pleinement conscience de la tension dans la pièce et de ce qu'il se passait._

_« Charles, je t'en prie.» Lui fit Loriane d'une voix un peu plus ferme tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Elle est simplement très intelligente.»_

_L'homme soupira et taquina le bébé avec un jouet. Il eut un sourire lorsque la petite Marguerite eut l'air frustrée de ne pas réussir, une fois encore, à attraper l'objet avant que son père ne l'écarte. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le voir? Je veux dire, elle pourrait être n'importe quoi elle resterait toujours ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te bornes à tout ignorer. »_

_« Je n'ignore rien. »_

_« Et qu'as-tu à dire sur ces hommes qui nous poursuivent depuis quelques temps? Xan n'a jamais autant cherché à nous retrouver. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que la disparition du Certificat de Naissance de Marguerite est simplement une coïncidence. Pourquoi la cherche t-il? »_

_« Voyons- »_

_Soudainement le paquebot reçut un choc violent et il faillirent tomber._

_« Que se passe t-il? »_

_« Je l'ignore. Suis-moi. »_

_Loriane suivit son mari jusqu'au pont. Là la panique et l'agitation régnaient, et il était difficile de s'entendre parler ou d'y voir quelque chose. Plusieurs hommes étaient debout sur des caisses et hurlaient au gens de se calmer._

_« Capitaine! »_

_« Ah, Monsieur Briston! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »_

_« Nous avons heurté une épave. Le paquebot va couler. Prenez votre famille et aller rapidement vers un canot de sauvetage. »_

_Il partit aussitôt vers ses hommes d'équipage qui répartissaient les gens sur les canots. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Charles les vit. Cinq hommes. Se dirigeant vers eux l'air menaçant. _

_Il prit sa femme par le bras et l'entraîna le plus près possible de l'un des canots._

_« Charles? »_

_« Il faut que tu montes là dedans. »_

_« Quoi? Oui, mais et toi? »_

_« Il y a des hommes de Xan à bord. Ils sont là pour nous. »_

_Automatiquement la posture de sa femme se raidit et son regard sonda les alentours._

_« Où? »_

_« Non, écoute-moi. Je vais les ralentir. Toi tu montes dans ce bateau. »_

_« Non! Hors de question! »_

_« On a pas le temps! Loriane, s'il te plait. Pense à Marguerite, il ne faut pas qu'il l'atteigne, elle a besoin de toi. »_

_« Mais- »_

_« Je t'aime. Je vous aime toutes les deux. Tiens. » Il sortit de sa poche une fine chaîne détenant un pendentif en forme de cœur et le lui donna. « Je l'ai fait faire pour elle. Je comptais lui donner à notre retour. S'il te plait, monte dans ce canot. »_

_Les larmes aux yeux sa femme l'embrassa et monta dans le canot. Charles déposa un baiser sur le front de son bébé qui commença à pleurer._

_« Chut. Sois sage, mon petit ange. N'oublie jamais que ton papa t'adore. »_

_Il échangea un dernier regard avec sa femme et disparut dans la foule. Le canot rapidement plein descendit doucement vers les eaux, et Loriane serra son enfant contre elle tout en pleurant. Elle savait que jamais elle ne reverrait son mari._

_**Octobre 1890.**_

_**Europe. Angleterre. Londres.**_

_La jeune femme confia sa fille à la jeune Sœur, le regard dur et décidé, l'expression neutre, mais le cœur en miette. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son enfant et lui glissa le collier autour du cou._

_« Sois forte et survis, Marguerite. Et pardonne-nous, chérie, oh je t'en pris, pardonne-nous. Mon amour t'accompagnera toujours.» Lui murmura t-elle dans sa langue natale alors que le bébé commençait à pleurer._

_Elle se dirigea vers la vielle femme qui la regardait tristement. Celle-ci avait l'habitude de telles situations, et elle pouvait aisément voir que cette femme ne souhaitait en rien laissé son bébé entre ces murs._

_« Vous avez tout compris? »_

_« Oui, Madame. »_

_La demande de cette femme était étrange. Jamais elle ne devait révéler le nom de famille de la petite Marguerite. Jamais elle ne devait répondre à d'éventuelles questions sur ses origines. Mais elle devait veiller à ce que les informations sur son héritage matériel lui soient transmises à sa majorité, car le notaire de la famille saurait la reconnaître. Cette enfant n'aurait pas la connaissance de son nom, mais elle aurait de l'argent._

_Elle hocha la tête vers la jeune femme qui partit de l'Orphelinat aussitôt et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire. _

_Dix minutes plus tard Loriane sentit qu'elle était suivie, et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne l'ai pas vue sortir de l'Orphelinat. Ce ne devait pas être le cas, car sinon ils seraient déjà allés là-bas et ne la suivraient pas ainsi. Elle tourna brusquement dans une ruelle et retira son long manteau, révélant son sabre Lypsosien qu'elle avait toujours gardé. _

_Avec une détermination froide, elle grimpa une vielle échelle de secours et se fondit dans les ombres. Son sixième sens lui révéla leur approche et rapidement sept hommes pénétrèrent dans la sordide petite rue. Ils cherchèrent autour d'eux et elle se décida à se montrer, faisant un saut agile et silencieux de plus de six mètres pour atterrir avec grâce devant eux, le sabre levé. L'observant avec des yeux incrédules, ils eurent du mal à réagir. Leur chef, l'ennemi juré des Briston depuis des années et le meilleur Guerrier de Xan, Zin, eut un reniflement de dédain._

_Le regard froid et déterminé de la Lypsosienne défia les hommes ouvertement._

_« Eh bien, messieurs, c'est moi que vous cherchez? »_

_« Skyrin. Tu mourras ce soir. »_

_La voix de la jeune femme se glaça lorsqu'elle parla avec force._

_« Peut-être mourrai-je cette nuit, mais jamais ton maître ne vaincra. »_

_« Maître Xan finira par avoir ce qu'il veut. »_

_« Même si je tombe, ça ne signifiera rien du tout pour lui. Jamais le Plateau n'arrivera entre ses mains. »_

_Elle engagea le combat avec eux et trois hommes moururent dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, trop stupéfaits pas sa rapidité, ses réflexes et son agilité. Les autres ne se firent pas si facilement avoir et coordonnèrent leurs attaques. Deux autres s'écroulèrent avant que Zin ne réussissent à lui envoyer un poignard dans la poitrine. Loriane tomba._

_Elle leva son regard vers le guerrier asiatique, un regard brillant de défiance. Zin l'observa impassiblement._

_« Où est l'enfant? » Lui demanda t-il avec hargne._

_Loriane ignora la douleur et lui répondit avec toute la force qu'elle réussit à trouver en elle alors qu'elle quittait doucement ce monde:_

_« Elle vivra, et deviendra forte. Ma fille les réunira tous. Elle accomplira sa destinée et réparera toutes nos erreurs. Mon bébé vous anéantira! »_

_Zin soupira avec haine lorsqu'elle mourut._

_« Il nous faut l'enfant! Xan la veut! Trouvez-la! »_

_**FIN DE VISION**_

Avec un grande inspiration Kayleen sortit de la vision. Totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle eut du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. En face d'elle Marguerite était dans le même état, mais se reprit plus rapidement. Tout à coup elle se leva, tremblante, et secoua la tête.

Kayleen se leva plus doucement.

« Ca va aller? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix basse.

Secouant la tête, Marguerite se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Je… » Sa voix se brisa alors que ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « J'ai besoin d'un moment. »

Sans attendre elle sortit en courrant de la pièce.

« Marguerite! Attend! »

Kayleen courut à sa poursuite mais arrivée dans la salle à manger elle jura en constatant qu'elle l'avait perdue. Et elle jura une nouvelle fois en découvrant que Layton et la Protectrice l'observaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Elles avaient dû certainement voir Marguerite passer en larmes et en vitesse par ici.

« Capitaine Skyrin? Y a t-il un problème? »

« Non. » Fit-elle simplement d'une voix sans appel.

« Et Marguerite? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » Lui demanda Veronica.

« Rien. » Répondit-elle sèchement avant de s'éloigner.

« Eh! » Veronica la rejoignit en un instant. « Marguerite ne réagit pas comme cela pour rien. Je ne l'ai même jamais vue réagir ainsi! »

« Ce n'est rien qui vous concerne. »

« Rien qui me concerne! Si ça la met dans cet état alors crois-moi ça me concerne! »

« Eh bien, navrée, Miss Layton, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

Veronica, stupéfaite, observa la jeune fille partir rapidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Et pour qui elle se prend! »

« Calme-toi, Veronica. Kayleen n'a certainement pas souhaité te le dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir Marguerite. »

« Je rêve ou tu l'aimes bien cette fille? »

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je la trouve…touchante. Elle me rappelle beaucoup Marguerite, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a simplement pas eu une vie facile, Veronica. Mais je suis persuadée que c'est une fille sensible et étonnante. »

« Hum, tu as raison, soudainement ça me rappelle Marguerite il y a trois ans. »

**8888888888**

Séchant ses dernières larmes Marguerite sentit vaguement une présence s'approcher d'elle. Une demi-heure plus tôt elle s'était réfugiée ici, en bordure de la cité Avalonienne, et observait la jungle si lumineuse en ce début d'après-midi…mais après des mois en Terres-Maudites tout lui paraissait lumineux.

Elle reconnut les pas instantanément. Kayleen. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour la retrouver aussi rapidement. Son sixième sens l'aida à deviner que la jeune femme hésita plus loin, puis marcha doucement dans sa direction. Hésiter. Voilà quelque chose qui n'était pas tout à fait propre au jeune Capitaine. En même temps, quitter la pièce en courrant sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes n'était pas vraiment du genre de Marguerite non plus.

« Marguerite? » Demanda t-elle doucement, avec une hésitation et une tension que jamais Marguerite ne lui avait connu. « Ca va? »

Tentée de rester dans le silence, Marguerite perçut tout de même la peur dans le ton de Kayleen, et elle soupira doucement, avant de lui répondre en Lypsosien, la langue qu'avait employé automatiquement l'autre jeune femme.

« Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Encouragée par ses mots rauques Kayleen s'assit près d'elle dans l'herbe, silencieuse.

« Je m'excuse pour…enfin… »

« C'est rien. » Répondit la cadette sur le même ton bas qu'elle, même si le sien n'était pas enroué à force de pleurs. « Je comprends très bien. »

« C'est juste que…j'avais perdu espoir, et là, alors qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment je n'y pensais même pas, boom! »

« C'est sûr que c'était un choc. Inattendu n'est même pas assez fort pour le décrire. »

Marguerite réprima un ricanement.

« Ca résume assez bien ma vie. »

« J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que Loriane était ta mère. Je ne l'ai pas connue. Mais ça explique pourquoi l'artefact de la Protectrice t'a révélée comme étant une Lypsosienne. Le sang de notre peuple coule dans tes veines. »

« Oh. Je vais avoir du mal à me faire au fait que je suis à demi amazonienne. »

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu as contre les amazoniens? Tu as de la chance d'avoir des racines sur le Plateau Sacré en plus de celles que tu as en Europe. Et on vit peut-être dans la jungle, et dans une jungle maudite depuis des lustres, mais avoue que tu t'es sentie très bien chez nous. »

Avec un doux sourire, Marguerite tourna son regard vers elle.

« C'est vrai. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment d'être en sécurité là-bas. Chez moi. »

« Maintenant tu sais pourquoi. On aurait dû tout de suite se douter que tu faisais partie de notre peuple. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, aux Skyrin. »

« Ma mère. C'est étrange, vraiment. Ces mots, ils me paraissent si… » Elle soupira, ne parvenant pas à s'exprimer comme elle le souhaitait.

« Je veux bien te croire. »

Marguerite se releva et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner auprès des autres. Il ne manquerait plus que les Conseillers ou les Avatars nous accusent de tenter de déjouer leur surveillance pour préparer un mauvais coup ou je ne sais quoi. » Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu viens, cousine? … je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour! »

Kayleen leva un regard surpris vers elle et accepta sa main avec un petit sourire tendre que Marguerite lui avait peu connu jusqu'à présent.

« Nous sommes deux! Je te suis, chère cousine. »

Elles marchèrent un moment, puis soudainement Marguerite en eut assez.

« Tu es très silencieuse. »

« Oh, c'est rien, j'essaie juste de déterminer ton âge. Après tout en décembre prochain tu vas prendre un an, il faudra bien que je sache combien- »

« N'essaie même pas de trouver mon âge! Et en plus tu es nulle en math! Tu pourrais bien me rajouter deux ans d'un coup! »

« Hum, ce ne serait que justice, après tout depuis combien d'années n'as-tu pas augmenté ton âge? Cet avantage de l'ignorance est finie! Tu es née le 21 décembre 1889, et tu n'en changeras pas la date! »

« Capitaine Kayleen Loriane Skyrin, je vous interdis de divulguer cette information, et c'est un ordre! »

« A vos ordres, Haut-Mage Skyrin. »

Un autre sourire traversa le visage de Marguerite. Skyrin Briston. C'était son nom. Sur le Plateau elle serait certainement Marguerite Skyrin, suivant les coutumes du peuple de sa mère, mais en Europe elle était Marguerite Briston. Elle avait un nom. Une identité. Des réponses. Elle avait une famille, passée et présente, à la fois de sang avec Kayleen et de cœur avec tous les autres. Elle avait même deux pays, l'Angleterre qu'elle avait tant aimé et servi, et le Plateau et Lypsos qu'elle défendait en ce moment même.

Une identité.

Marguerite Elina Skyrin Briston.

C'était étrange.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande salle du Temple où tous les autres étaient réunis, discutant doucement des dernières découvertes au sujet de Lanyria.

« Tout va bien? » Lui demanda Roxton.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Marguerite lui fit un grand sourire pour le rassurer. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas garder cette découverte pour elle, il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un, et surtout à eux.

« Je sais qui je suis. »

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	8. Chapter 8

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**SPIRALE**

_**PARTIE TROISIEME : DERNIERS ORAGES**_

**VIII.**

**19 février 1923.**

**Amérique du Sud. Autre dimension. Le Plateau. Avalon.**

« C'est quoi cette histoire de Pierres de Pureté? » Demanda Marguerite, un peu perdue.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Bibliothèque avec quelques Scribes et Conseillers qui cherchaient toujours un moyen de combattre Lanyria. Tous étaient particulièrement agités, les victimes étant de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque minute. Mais il était si dur de s'en rendre compte ici, à Avalon, lorsque tout était si calme…

« Attendez, ça me dit quelque chose… » Interrompit Roxton, debout à côté de sa compagne.

Malone et Veronica échangèrent un petit sourire: ces deux là ne se quittaient plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés!

« Oui! C'est cela que les Tarnok voulaient que Challenger et moi allions chercher…ils disaient que c'était important pour l'avenir. »

Une des Scribes acquiesça.

« Nous avons réussi à déchiffrer un peu plus d'informations, et il semblerait que les Pierres de Pureté aient leur rôle à jouer. Mais nous n'en avons absolument aucune, et nous ignorons où elles se trouvent. »

« Combien sont-elles? » Demanda Veronica.

« Une a été détruite durant la Guerre Finale. Il doit y en avoir trois autres quelque part sur le Plateau. Personne malheureusement ne sait à quoi elles ressemblent ou de quelle taille elles sont. Les écrits ont tous été détruits il y a bien longtemps. »

« Si les Tarnok avaient connaissance de leur existence ça signifie peut-être que l'une d'elles est en leur territoire. » Dit un Conseiller.

« Il y a donc une Pierre Sacrée là-bas. On pourrait y être rapidement. Je vais y aller. »

« Non, Dame Veronica. » Intervint la Scribe. « Vous ne le pouvez pas. La puissance que Lanyria a accumulé est à présent trop étendue. Elle sentirait votre présence et tenterait par tous les moyens de vous atteindre. »

« J'irai. » Intervint Roxton. « Je connais les Tarnok, il y aura beaucoup moins de problème ainsi. »

Une Conseillère acquiesça.

« Un contingent d'Avatars vous sera assigné, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le général Tarko vous y accompagne. Il peut se servir des Pierres Sacrées. »

« Bien. »

« Et pour les autres Pierres? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, monsieur Malone. »

« Je connais un peuple dans les Basses-Terres qui a énormément de connaissances. Il est possible qu'ils savent quelque chose sur l'emplacement des Pierres de Pureté. J'irai là-bas. »

« C'est risqué. Cela fait bien longtemps à présent que les Basses-Terres ont été contaminées par l'essence maléfique de Lanyria. Les survivants tentent de résister comme ils peuvent mais vous pourriez avoir de gros problèmes. »

« Je connais la région et les peuples. J'irai. »

« Bien, nous enverrons des Avatars avec vous. La Protectrice vous fera passer sur les Basses-Terres grâce à la Pierre Sacrée. »

« De combien de soldats est composé un contingent? »

« Quinze, monsieur Roxton. Les meilleurs Guerriers vous accompagneront. »

Veronica et Marguerite échangèrent un sombre regard et dès qu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment la brune soupira.

« C'est trop risqué. » Souffla t-elle.

« Marguerite, nous devons le faire. » Lui dit gentiment Roxton, conscient que si les rôles étaient inversés il serait malade d'inquiétude.

« Et puis, sans Veronica ou toi, nous serons beaucoup moins repérables. Il lui faudra un moment pour se rendre compte de nos pauvres petites présences. » Renchérit Malone.

Les deux femmes ne dirent rien de plus à leurs compagnons…mais leurs pensées tournaient dans leur tête, et les '_et si' _assombrissaient grandement leur humeur.

**8888888888**

Kayleen passa la porte de sa chambre après son temps de méditation et longea le long couloir. Elle s'était habituée au soleil et aux drôles de regard que tous les habitants lui lançaient, mais sa nervosité ne s'était pas évanouie pour autant. D'autant plus que les rapports qu'elle recevait sur la situation des siens l'inquiétaient au plus haut point. Sa cousine était quelque part dans la citée, certainement soit dans les bras de Roxton soit entrain de parler à tous ces Conseillers ennuyeux, hautains et bornés. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis des jours et ça ne donnait toujours rien, et plus le temps passait plus Kayleen s'impatientait.

Une fois dans la grande salle elle passa à droite pour arriver sur une petite pièce tranquille. La brise était plutôt fraîche vu la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans cette cité, et à cette heure-ci peu d'Avaloniens traînaient dans le Temple. Mais la jeune femme se stoppa net en voyant la Protectrice plus loin, assise sur le sol contre le mur à l'ombre, le regard plongé dans la végétation luxuriante du jardin. Kayleen faillit se frapper pour son idiotie. Bien entendu il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'elle tombe sur Abigail Layton puisqu'elle vivait dans ce bâtiment!

Hésitant au milieu de la pièce, elle fut profondément surprise lorsque la voix douce de la Protectrice s'éleva.

« Vous pouvez me rejoindre. »

Kayleen n'hésita qu'un moment. Dans sa culture il était considéré impoli d'ignorer une telle invitation de la part d'un supérieur, et elle alla donc s'asseoir près de la femme.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ma Dame. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Abigail. »

Légèrement gênée, Kayleen acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas appelez-moi Kayleen. »

« Vous me semblez soucieuse. »

« Je le suis. »

« Les vôtres ont des problèmes. »

Malgré elle Kayleen soupira. Elle ne souhaitait pas tellement avoir ce genre de discussion avec un Avalonien. Et certainement pas avec un membre de la Lignée Pure! Hum, c'était définitivement Marguerite qui avait tous les gênes politiciens et sociaux de la famille.

« En effet. Mais en ce moment c'est le cas de tous sur le Plateau. Vous ne semblez pas tranquille non plus. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir convaincre les Conseillers. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Même si ça avait été le cas je suppose que nous aurions eu du mal à convaincre les miens de venir ici en ce moment. Les Hauts-Mages ne quitteraient pas les terres de Lypsos en de pareils temps. Mais qui sait. Marguerite peut parfois être…surprenante. »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé en effet. Découvrir qu'elle est la fille d'une habitante du Plateau a dû être un choc. »

« Hum. »

« Elle ressemble énormément à sa mère. Dans beaucoup de points. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu me souvenir d'elle dans ce rêve. »

« Ce serait bien que vous lui en parliez un jour. Je suis certaine qu'elle aimerait beaucoup entendre parler de Loriane. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Vous êtes-vous totalement remise du sort de Lanyria? »

« Ca va. »

« Vous ne semblez pas très convaincue. » Dit Abigail, ayant très bien entendu le ton habituellement neutre de la jeune Lypsosienne devenir plus serré.

Devant son regard, Kayleen resta un moment silencieuse. Finalement elle haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux vers le paysage devant elle.

« C'est juste que…depuis…j'ai du mal à rester concentrée…calme. »

« Vous étiez beaucoup agitée lors de votre inconscience. »

« Oui, je suppose. »

« Vous avez revécu plusieurs expériences que vous auriez préféré oublier. »

« Vous êtes très perspicace. »

« Je suis une mère. »

« Et ça explique tout? »

« Non, mais c'est une excellente excuse. »

A ces mots Kayleen eut un petit sourire ce qui fit sourire encore davantage Abigail.

« Quoi? » Demanda celle-ci.

« Non, rien. C'est juste que…vous me rappelez ma mère, en certains points. »

« Elle devait vraiment être une femme magnifique alors. »

Kayleen eut un petit rire.

« Oui. Oui elle l'était. »

« Tu veux me parler d'elle? »

Kayleen l'observa un moment, puis haussa les épaules et eut un nouveau petit sourire, se sentant étrangement à l'aise avec cette femme, comme en sécurité. Elle commença à parler.

**8888888888**

Ce soir-là ils se préparaient tous au départ des deux hommes pour le lendemain matin, tout en discutant de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour assurer la sécurité du Plateau. Challenger était toujours aussi occupé avec les érudits d'Avalon qui tentaient de trouver différents remèdes aux divers maux envoyés par Lanyria.

Ils allaient se séparer après le repas lorsque soudainement Veronica, Ned, John et George se consultèrent du regard et que Malone commença à parler.

« Ce n'est pas tout ce que les Tarnok nous ont dit. Une prophétie a été faite il y a quelques années, une prophétie qui parlait de quelqu'un qui mourrait quatre fois avant d'accomplir l'Ultime Accomplissement. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit certainement de l'évènement, ou du dernier événement, qui pourrait conduire Lanyria à sa perte. »

Kayleen et Marguerite échangèrent un étrange regard.

« Drôle de prophétie. » Fit la plus jeune sarcastiquement. « Mais je me demande pourquoi vous la dites maintenant, et ce qu'elle peut nous apporter en ce moment. Si toute fois ce n'est pas le délire d'un homme ayant passé trop de temps seul. »

« Je suis encline à être de l'avis de Kayleen. » Dit Abigail. « Comment pouvez-vous prendre cela au sérieux? Il faudrait être certains qu'elle est vraie avant de songer à faire quelque chose. »

Roxton fixa son regard sur sa compagne, qui semblait quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées et plutôt agitée.

« Justement. Nous pensons qu'elle est réelle. » Répondit-il. « Enfin…ça dépend. Marguerite, combien de fois es-tu morte? » Il prit soin de garder son ton le plus doux et normal possible, enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être en posant cette question!

Marguerite pâlit et tourna son regard vers lui, l'air totalement choquée et stupéfaite. Kayleen tourna son regard vers elle assez calmement vu les circonstances, mais elle se rapprocha légèrement de sa cousine.

Complètement surprise, Abigail tourna un regard incrédule de Roxton à Marguerite puis vers les autres. Non seulement cette question était étrange, mais elle semblait aussi étrangement…déplacée!

« Je te demande pardon! » Fit sèchement Marguerite dès qu'elle eut recouvert l'usage de sa voix.

Sous le coup de la culpabilité, Roxton baissa les yeux alors que Malone intervenait, d'un air maladroit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à de rares occasions à présent.

« Totalement par hasard, nous sommes tombés sur un de tes journaux. Et lorsque je l'ai pris, totalement par hasard j'ai touché la dernière page où trois dates sont inscrites et j'ai eu des visions. Les concernant. Enfin…c'était par hasard. »

Pendant un long moment un silence tendu s'installa. Finalement Marguerite soupira et parla d'une voix sourde.

« Quatre fois. » Fit-elle simplement.

« Ca tu me l'as jamais dit! » Dit Kayleen, surprise. « Je pensais que ça avait été la seule fois! »

« J'ai assumé que c'était un sujet à éviter entre gens civilisés. » Rétorqua sa cousine, son ton sarcastique légèrement tremblant. Kayleen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Une minute… » Coupa Veronica. « La seule fois? Alors c'est bon, tu as…enfin… »

« Je suis morte assez de fois? »

« Oui. » Marmonna l'autre femme, dérangée par cet étrange sujet de conversation, puis elle se tourna vers Kayleen avec un air accusateur. « Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé - »

« durant son temps à Lypsos, je n'ai pas menti. Lorsqu'on la trouvée en octobre, elle était déjà…décédée, poignardée comme l'a été Morrigan par les Prêtres de Lypsos. »

« On se passera très bien des détails, Kay! »

« C'était durant le Déséquilibre. » Comprit soudainement Veronica. « Juste après que nous ayons restauré le Temps. Lorsque maman et moi nous sommes retrouvées pour la première fois depuis des années…enfin, en quelque sorte retrouvées. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir? » Fit Marguerite, pressée de s'éloigner du sujet. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas se remémorer ces expériences.

« Eh bien, pour les trois autres dates aussi il s'était passé quelque chose pour nous, je veux dire ma mère et moi. Leur installation à la Treehouse, ma naissance, la mort de mon père et le départ de ma mère pour Avalon, et maintenant ça. »

« Oh. Génial. La prochaine fois, soyez gentilles, prévenez-moi à l'avance, ok? »

« Désol- »

« Laisse tomber, Veronica. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« De toute façon ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose, puisque personne ne sait ce qu'est cet Ultime Accomplissement. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Sans un mot de plus Kayleen s'en alla, très rapidement suivie de tous les autres qui ne trouvèrent plus rien à dire sur le sujet.

**8888888888**

Sa Roche de Communication émit un drôle de son et Kayleen s'éloigna de Veronica, Marguerite et Abigail. Les hommes et quelques Avatars étaient partis la veille et toutes cherchaient un moyen de faire avancer la situation. Malheureusement les Conseillers se montraient aussi bornés que conservateurs.

Prenant sa Roche Kayleen se servit de ses dons pour la faire fonctionner et demanda en Lypsosien ce qu'il se passait. Une petite voix terrifiée lui répondit. La conversation fut courte, mais elle décida pleinement la jeune femme qui rentra d'un pas rapide et décidé dans la salle, son visage fermé.

Marguerite qui l'avait suivie du regard avec inquiétude remarqua tout de suite le changement.

« Kay? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Sans s'arrêter dans ses mouvements sa cousine lui répondit d'un ton dur.

« Il y a eu de nouvelles attaques. Brynn, Alam et Arman sont tombés, parmi d'autres. Clay et Darla aussi. La Bordure des Collines a été envahie. Plusieurs lignées se sont éteintes et les Ombres menacent de faire tomber les défenses de Yarek. »

« Quoi? » Fit Marguerite d'une voix blanche, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle savait que les morts se comptaient à l'heure depuis quelques jours à Lypsos. Mais elle savait aussi que la loyauté de Kayleen pour son peuple était sans fin et que la mort d'un des deux seuls Anciens de son village et des siens la touchait beaucoup. Et Clay était un des seuls véritables amis de Kayleen. Cet homme était aussi celui qui avait guidé Marguerite dans son apprentissage de la vie lypsosienne, il avait un fils qu'il élevait seul d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui l'Ancien Arman et le Mage Clay, comme tant d'autres ces derniers temps, n'étaient plus. « Et Braïn? » Demanda Marguerite, se demandant ce qu'il était advenu du fils de Clay.

Kayleen termina de boucler son sabre dans son dos avant de lui répondre.

« C'est lui qui m'a contactée. Il est…il était avec un groupe qui tentait d'échapper aux Ombres. Pour ce faire à ce que j'ai compris ils ont reculés vers les Collines Sombres. Ils s'y sont fait piégés. Braïn est caché avec un Mage, mais il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'ils y soient retrouvés. Autant dire qu'ils sont déjà morts. C'était un appel noir. »

Marguerite contrôla rapidement ses émotions, mais elle savait que ses yeux étaient déjà trop embués. Un appel noir selon les Lypsosiens était un moyen de prévenir les leurs s'ils étaient dans une situation perdue. En clair ça voulait dire que leur situation ne valait pas le risque d'envoyer une mission de secours, parce que soit l'appelant était blessé mortellement, soit il était de toute manière dans une situation impossible à améliorer, et qu'il était condamné. Il estimait donc qu'il était inutile de risquer et de sacrifier d'autres vies pour le sauver.

Mais Braïn n'avait que sept ans. Marguerite l'avait très souvent vu avec Kayleen et Clay, et c'était un gamin, il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue même si elle n'était pas fana des enfants, qui était merveilleux. Elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Comme des dizaines de Lypsosiens qui étaient morts durant ces derniers jours.

« Kayleen? »

La jeune femme prit son sac et se tourna vers elle, son regard vert froid et déterminé.

« Je retourne à Lypsos. Ici il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon. La situation est bloquée. Et en Terres-Maudites elle ne fait qu'empirer. »

« Que tu y ailles n'arrangera pas les choses. »

« Mais je serais parmi les miens. Et si je le dois je mourrai avec eux. Ils ont besoin de toute l'aide possible. En tant que Capitaine, je me dois d'être parmi eux. Surtout que nous ne sommes plus qu'une dizaine de Capitaines à présent. Les autres sont tous morts, sans compter les victimes Hauts-Mages et Anciens. »

Marguerite ne mit que deux secondes à se décider.

« Je viens. »

« Non. »

« Pardon? »

« Tu ne viens pas. »

« Eh, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner! Et je suis toujours ton supérieur! » Rétorqua t-elle sèchement.

Bien sûr, Kayleen avait hérité du même tempérament.

« Désolée, _Haut-Mage _Skyrin, mais vous restez ici! Marguerite, nous sommes damnés! Depuis neuf siècles notre peuple est en sursis! Nous avons été maudits, et cette guerre est peut-être tout simplement la consécration de cela! Nous avons été condamnés à vivre dans l'ombre et à disparaître petit à petit avalés par les dangers de notre terre, de notre prison. C'est dans notre sang. Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu représentes pour les nôtres. Tu es élue, réincarnation de Morrigan, tu es si puissante, Haut-Mage, tu as voyagé à travers le Plateau et en dehors, dans des endroits que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer, tu as un savoir que nous ne pourrons jamais acquérir. Tu représentes notre liberté, notre espoir et nos valeurs. A quoi tout cela aura t-il servi si Lanyria réussit à te tuer? Si tu meurs au combat à nos côtés? »

« Eh! Tu sembles oublier que Lypsos est aussi ma terre et que ton peuple est aussi le mien! »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais tu as la chance d'être une sang-mêlé. La seule et unique depuis près d'un millénaire, d'ailleurs. Marguerite, tu n'es qu'à demi damnée si tu préfères, tu as des racines autant ici qu'en Angleterre. Tu as des chances de t'en sortir, tu n'es pas aussi liée à Lypsos et à la malédiction que nous. Tu dois rester à Avalon, tu es la seule qui puisse faire quelque chose d'ici. » La voix de la jeune femme redevint posée et quelque peu suppliante, ses yeux fixés sur sa cousine brillaient d'émotions contenues. « Marguerite, l'Ultime Accomplissement ne se fera pas en Terres-Maudites. Avalon est le lieu le plus sacré et sûr du Plateau, maison de la Lignée Pure. Par là-même c'est aussi certainement l'endroit le plus opposé à Lanyria et celui qu'elle hait le plus. S'il te plait, tu dois rester. Tant de choses dépendent des décisions que l'on prend en ce moment. »

« Mais je ne veux pas rester en arrière. Je veux me battre. Je veux faire quelque chose. » Protesta faiblement Marguerite, sa voix se serrant. Mais elle savait déjà où résidait sa place et quel était son devoir dans cette bataille. Même Morrigan semblait lui souffler de rester à Avalon. « Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Termina t-elle faiblement.

Kayleen sembla particulièrement touchée. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

« Tu ne me perdras pas. Chaque membre de notre famille nous accompagne toujours, même après leur mort. Je te promet que quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours une famille. »

Ayant ces dernières années abandonné ses airs durs et ses prétentions détachées, Marguerite prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra pendant un moment.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, s'il te plait contacte-moi sans hésiter. Non, encore mieux, promet-moi de me contacter toutes les demi-heures. »

« Ok, si tu veux. Mais ne fais rien de drastique s'il y a un problème. Ok? Marguerite? »

Celle-ci soupira.

« Si j'ai vraiment un devoir ici j'enverrai la cavalerie à la place de venir te chercher moi-même. Promis. »

Kayleen acquiesça. Dix minutes plus tard, elle fut en chemin pour sa terre natale. Une terre en guerre.

**8888888888**

Marguerite rejoignit Veronica et Abigail dans la salle de commandement où trois Scribes, deux des Grands-Conseillers et deux chefs Avatars étaient réunis. Ils attendaient des nouvelles de leurs groupes dispersés sur le Plateau. Des bruits de voix et de papiers et des va-et-viens pouvaient être entendus de la pièce d'à côté. Là-bas une équipe rassemblait, triait et retranscrivait toutes les informations provenant de dizaines d'endroits du Plateau. Les villages touchés par Lanyria, les disparitions, les morts, les batailles éventuelles, tout. Cette cellule avait été mise en place des mois auparavant, et plus le temps avait passé plus le travail était devenu intensif.

Dans la salle de commandement s'étaient aussi joins à eux deux chefs de deux grandes tribus des Hautes-Terres, dont Selena des Amazones, l'autre était Emrin, un vieil homme, roi d'un peuple de l'Ouest et d'après Abigail l'un des seuls en Hautes-Terres descendant directement d'une grande lignée de Vankoria. Selon les Scribes, les anciennes écritures avaloniennes renforcées par cette prophétie concernant l'Ultime Accomplissement mentionnaient la présence d'un représentant de chaque Royaume. Emrin était l'un des seuls habitants connus des Hautes-Terres qui pouvait à ce point représenter ses ancêtres. Pour les Avaloniens, ce n'était vraiment pas difficile, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas mêlés à d'autres peuples, et Abigail était un symbole vivant de ce royaume et du Plateau lui-même. Malheureusement, aucun individu ayant encore assez de sang Zandorien pour représenter l'ex-Royaume n'avait pu être contacté, les Basses-Terres où habitaient toujours ces quelques personnes étant depuis bien trop longtemps sous l'influence maléfique de Lanyria. Les Avatars qui s'y étaient aventurés pour les informer n'étaient jamais revenus. Quant aux Lypsosiens, tous étaient occupés par la guerre ayant cours sur leur territoire. Marguerite ne pouvait les représenter en raison de son héritage paternel.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Si toute fois ils avaient effectivement besoin de représentants, ils devraient faire avec ceux qu'ils avaient.

Pour le moment ils attendaient tous une chose: que ceux qui étaient partis en mission reviennent au plus vite.

Marguerite et Véronica se rapprochèrent et échangèrent un regard brûlant de frustration. Toutes deux auraient préféré être là-bas, à risquer sa vie et à combattre, à user de ses capacités et de ses dons pour se battre au côté des gens qu'elles aimaient et pour les gens qu'elles aimaient. Mais elles étaient forcées de rester là, à attendre, tout ça seulement en raison de leur sang, de ce qu'elles étaient.

Malone et les Avatars quelque part dans les Basses-Terres. Roxton et d'autres guerriers aux alentours du village Tarnok dans les Hautes-Terres. Kayleen et tous les autres Lypsosiens en Terres-Maudites.

Tous risquaient leur vie pour vaincre leur ennemie.

Tous combattaient bravement et faisaient tout leur possible pour ramener la paix.

Et elles, elles attendaient, mortes d'inquiétude et vibrantes de frustration et de colère.

Elles attendaient.

Mais au final, chaque habitant du Plateau était concerné et beaucoup avait eu, avait ou aurait leur rôle à jouer.

Une guerre ne concernait jamais que les soldats des premières lignes.

Ce que Marguerite et Veronica ne savaient pas, c'était qu'au final, tout reposait autant sur elles que sur ceux qui combattaient…

Rien n'était encore perdu…ou gagné.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


End file.
